Dream Shifting
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Its been four years since Sarah solved the labyrinth, and things haven’t been the same for Jareth. After the visit from the Sidhe twins of the Realm of Annwyn Jareth must choose Between a dream or a nightmare. But it is not only his dreams at stake. OC
1. Castles In The Sky

Castles In The Sky:

--------------------

Jareth reclined on his throne, his legs outstretched over one of the arms. He had his eyes shut tightly and his face hidden. It had been four years now since that blasted Sarah defied him and solved his labyrinth. Never had he been as humiliated or as downhearted as he had when she refused to him. He took in a deep breath and tried to block out the sound of the noisy goblins in the room. He smiled weakly to himself believing that he had finally been able to block them out fully. He shot open his eyes as he realized he had not only just blocked out the noise, but that the noise was gone all together. He looked around, the room was empty.

"Glib, dorn……." He called out the names of the goblins he could remember. Only there was no reply. He stood up and looked under a few things. He wasn't really upset they were gone, but why were they gone?

"Ah it seems you have lost something….." Jareth turned around to find a willowy woman sitting in his throne. Her long green hair trailing down her back and off the dais landing at Jareth's feet. He crossed his arms and flashed an annoyed smirk her way.

"Aithne. I should have known it was you. And where pray tell is your delightful sister?" Jareth kicked the mass of green hair away from his feet. It coiled up and swept away from him resting in Aithne's lap.

"Oh my! My dear sister, it seems that we have vexed him. What have we done our beloved Jareth to vex you so?" Ailis smiled as she walked up to her sister on the throne. She wrapped her arms around Aithne and looked over to Jareth. He breathed in making a sort of annoyed moan.

Aithne and Ailis were the enigmatic Sidhe twins of Annwyn, a realm just north of the Goblin city and the Labyrinth. The two were known throughout the Underground, though not in a rather good way. The twins were in a matter of speaking, crazy. Jareth had unfortunately had dealings with them in the past, dealings he would rather forget. That was another thing about the twins, they were beautiful beyond the point of enchanting. Men whether Goblin, Sidhe, Elf, Dwarf or Human would get captivated by their cream skin, their bright emerald eyes and their sea green hair that seemed to go on for miles. Jareth loathed his memories of the two of them, even if they were tantalizing memories.

"Oh you are dreadfully right I am afraid my sister? What could it be that has our beguiling King so displeased?" Jareth just stood there, arms crossed and eyebrows lifted. That was another thing about the twins, they loved to play games.

"Maybe it is the two bizarre elf women standing in my castle." Aithne shot up from the throne, her long hair twisting itself behind her.

"Sidhe! Elves are prudes!" Jareth laughed and waved his hand in the air.

"Elf, Sidhe, all the same. Now if you would be so kind as to vacate my castle, though preferably my Kingdom all together." The twins grinned, something that would seem somewhat hard to do in perfect unison as they had done. Ailis left her sister's side and walked over to Jareth. She ran her hand over his shoulder and then down his back as she circled around him. Aithne laughed lowly in such a way that said she found his comment to be not at all funny. She followed her sister to stand in front of Jareth. She ran her hand on his chest and played with the large necklace hanging low over his shirt. She lifted her face, her emerald eyes catching Jareth's and holding them.

"No, no I don't think it is us that has you so irritated, now is it? No I do believe that is it is something or rather someone else. Is this right?" Aithne ran her finger up to his face and ran her hand along his jaw line. Ailis slid around to his side and set her chin on his shoulder.

"Yes, a pretty someone I would suspect. With long brown hair and peach skin." Jareth pushed past them and slammed down in his throne. The twins smirked and started walking over to him.

"I think sister that you are exceedingly correct in this matter. But why? What has this young girl done to our Jareth?" Ailis sat at Jareth's feet and flung her arms over his legs, her eyes shimmering like two burned emeralds. One thing Jareth remembered about the smaller of the Sidhe twins was she was in fact the most beautiful. Her hair was slightly darker with more of a silk look then her sister's. Her eyes were so much darker then Aithne that they were almost black. He turned his head to look at the clock just across from him, he scanned it over as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. He was of course just trying to keep from looking into Ailis' eyes, doing such a thing was dangerous for any man even one who was a king.

"I do believe my dearest sister that our charming king is heartbroken. Oh how adorable! Oh this is stimulating, my thighs are tingling." Jareth grimaced as he looked at the clock. Didn't they have Sidhe men they could seduce instead of trying him again? He was not going through that again, the twins were evil. And not just evil, but pure and unadulterated evil.

"I'm glad, now maybe you can go and do something useful with those tingling thighs of your's. Or not, just anything away from me. I'm not giving into you two again. You are like Vampires, suck all the life out of men!" The twins laughed and Aithne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her lips to his ear.

"Now my handsome Jareth, don't be vexed with us. We are not here for such things." Jareth closed his eyes coming close to being taken in by her scent.

"No no my dear, we are here for something much more to your liking." He opened his eyes and looked down at Ailis. She held out her hand, in her palm was a swirling blue water drop. She set her other hand down on it and used her hands to stretch it till it was as large as she was. Jareth tried to get from the two of them, but they held him strong.

"Get away from me you wicked Sidhe!" Aithne laughed and turned his head so he could see the wall of water in front of them.

"No Jareth, do not fear. This is no trickery. We have come to make you an offer. And I would suggest you think about accepting it." Jareth looked inside the illusion, his eyes resting on the form of a young woman. He looked closely at her, she was a very beautiful woman. But it was not her appearance which caught his eye. No it was the stream of tears down her cheeks and the desperate words she uttered.

"Who is she?……."

--------------------

Small white clouds drifted past the silver moon. Elena looked up out of her window at the scene laid out before her in the night sky. She could feel the tears as they ran down her cheeks. Life for Elena had never been all that wonderful, not now that she looked back on it. She had loving parents this was true, they tried the best they could to give her all she wanted. But her family never had that much money, her father went from job to job always searching for something that would pay enough to raise his family. In the end her mother had to end up taking a job, making it where Elena rarely saw her parents. Though she never realized just how poor her life was then. No she was a young and naive child, her thoughts were not of money or that her parents chose to sacrifice their time with her for an income so she could eat. Young Elena's thoughts were on Kings and Queens, fairies and elves, and goblins and dwarves. She was a fanciful child, always with her nose stuck in some fairytale book.

Now though it was different, she was grown and living on her own. She had moved to the big city the summer before after she finished high school. She had gotten a scholarship from her school because of her talent in writing. It was just the bit of magic that she had hoped for when she was younger. She had always believed she would grow up to live in those fairytales she read. But not now, not after the past year.

She had moved to the city in high hopes of her life taking a magnificent turn, though it went the other way. Her scholarship it turned out was limited, and ran out before the school year had even really started. She had to get a job just to keep her apartment. And it was this that was bothering her at the moment. Her boss Mr. Jacks was the evil sort off boss. Not really wicked like killer maniac evil, but he was unpleasant. And for some reason he chose Elena to pick on.

Most of the time it did not bother her so much, but that day it did. She had run her self ragged trying to juggle work and school and still try and keep a social life. It had been though for the past two months been failing. Her grades were dropping, she had been cut hours at work, and she had no friends. And now she found herself missing being that carefree child.

As she looked up into the sky she sighed. It was like black velvet and crystals, a fantasy, all of it! The tears fell harder as she remembered her favorite poem as a child.

"In the velvet sky I have seen my love,

And there she held two crystals,

One was filled with dreams and visions,

But the other nightmares.

I reached out for the fairest of the two,

But when my hands grasped the delicate orb it shattered to dust,

My love placed that dust within my heart,

And in my hand set the gloomy sphere,

I felt my body fill with fear,

And felt it reach my core,

In my eyes she disappeared,

And became lost in dreams,

Only to become an idea.

And now with my visions mislaid,

And my fantasies destroyed,

I find myself lead astray,

Forlorn in this empty space,

And every moment of this pointless life I can feel that shattered dream,

And how my love betrayed me,

If only I had been strong,

If only I knew how to wish these nightmares away,

But as I live this day,

Such words deny me,

So I shall remain,

Dejected and forsaken,

Lost within her dream,

My nightmare." She recited the poem with ease as though she had been reading it out of a book. She had first read the poem when she was thirteen. She had yet to understand it, though she did now.

"I wish I knew how to wish these nightmares away, I wish I could just fade away." Elena wiped away a tear as she climbed into her bed. She did at that moment wish that she would just fade away, just leave this world forever. But she thought to herself, all these dreams of her's all these wishes were just castles in the sky. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of her own crying.

--------------------

Ailis smiled at Jareth as she returned the wall of water to her hand.

"So what do you say my dear? Does this not interest you?" Jareth produced a crystal in his hand and gazing into it saw the now sleeping Elena.

"It does indeed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok, well first off I want to say thank you so much to Nerds who with such loving words ropped me into writing this, yes my sweet and oh so wonderful friend here decided that it was a must I write a Lab story, in fact she decided taht it was such a must she started yelling "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" at me on AIM, I wish I had that convo saved to show you. Really I do...

Nah hehe she did rope me into that is correct, and Tari sure did help, but I am loving writing this story, just thought I would be a pain there.

Ok now for those who may not know, Sidhe is said either "She" or "See" and if you couldn't tell, yeah I'm really big into my Irish blood, so expect lots of that sort of stuff/

One last thing, and a very important thing here... Because of the fact it was my sissy Tari who got me into Labyrinth and she started writing a Lab story before me, I decided if I was going to write one I was going to have the main girl be her. **So Elena is Tari, on here known as July '91.** So go and check out her story, she really is a wonderful writer, and you all have her to thank/blame for me getting into Labyrinth, House, X-Men, and many many other things!

Also look on my author page for the standard disclaimer, and the poem, Crystal Nightmares, is copyrighted to me. Please don't use it without my permission. The title of this story comes from a poem of mine of the same title.


	2. Lord What Fools These Goblins Be

Lord what fools these goblins be:

--------------------

Jareth stood towering over the sleeping body of Elena. Her frail form set gently on a large white bed within the Goblin castle. Now here in his room he could really see the extent of her beauty. Her long brown hair, while pleated into a thick loveknot could still be seen as being full and wavy. Her skin was like cream delicately folded with shades of almond. And Jareth could just imagine the hues of varying auburns and russets that made her eyes.

His gaze moved over her face and down to the bit of ashen rose satin that peaked from between the white silk sheets of his bed. For an Earth girl her clothing was surprisingly whimsy, like the clothing worn in the Underground. Her frail and slender form undoubtedly ideal for the gauzy almost weightless garments worn by the Elves. He had to fight himself to not just conjure a crystal and peer into her dreams. Dreams may have been his realm, but this girl before him was not as the others. She has wished herself away, he had no reason to offer her the dreams which she dreamed.

Jareth could feel a hand on his back. He rolled his eyes remembering who happened to still be with him. Aithne slid her hand from his shoulder blades to rest on the nape of his neck. She played with a few strands of his hair as her sister sat down on the bed beside Elena.

Ailis ran her hand over the sweet face of the girl and traced her lips as though she had a longing for them. The action making Jareth cock his head at the entrancing Sidhe.

"I wonder Jareth why she is here and not beyond the labyrinth." Aithne laughed and curled herself up in his arm.

"Perhaps my sister our merciless King has grown soft. Is that it my dear? Is this young one touching your heart?" Jareth threw her from his arms and walked to the window of his room. From its stone frame one could see the Labyrinth, although it was a fractured view. From where he stood it seemed that one could see every part of the labyrinth. It was as though the entire Underground existed in that one small section, as if it were folded and stretched onto itself and within itself.

He turned away from the window to look back at the twins. They were both now sitting beside Elena with their hands stroking her as though she were a small child being lulled to sleep after a nightmare. He made his features hard and glared at them. His eyes so dark and menacing that even giants would have run screaming from him, though the twins only smiled.

"My heart remains untouched. You two had made sure long ago that my heart would remain cold. Do not think this seemingly act of compassion is anymore then circumstance. She wished herself to fade away. There is no child to which she must rescue, no reason to traverse the labyrinth. How can I offer her her dreams in exchange for something which does not exist? This….." He waved his arms lightly around the room as he came closer to the three graceful figures on the bed.

"….This is what she wished for, this is her dream. For this she doesn't have to run the labyrinth." The twins smiled quite starkly, their lips showing menace in each stiff curve.

"Then what shall you do with her? Keep her here, make her your little pet to hang on every word?" Jareth stopped where he stood. What was he going to do with her? She was past the age of becoming a goblin, of course not that he would want to see such gentleness turned into a grotesque goblin. She couldn't stay there in his castle, at least he thought what would she do? He could send her to live with the goblins out in the city, or even send her to the Elf lands. He knew she would fit perfectly there. But what did this child want? Why had she wished to fade away from the Aboveground world?

"She may if she wishes leave to live in any realm she so chooses, though if it is her will to stay I shall find the appropriate place for her." He smiled pleased with his decision on this matter. Ailis stood from Elena and went to stand just in front of Jareth. Though she stood not uncomfortably close, no she stood at a distance and smirked as she set her hands just in front of her.

"If I may my Love, I do have a more pleasing suggestion. Why don't we play a little game?" Jareth looked over at the still sleeping Elena. He knew not whether to listen to Ailis or not. The twins could cause harm when wanted, what had been their intensions when they had brought Elena to his attention? If they wished to play a game he knew this could only turn out one way, someone was going to get hurt. Was he willing to risk it being him?

"And what game shall this be? Dangle her over the Bog of Eternal Stench and she how long she lasts before she dies of its reekness?" His sarcasm very apparent in his voice as he walked across the room to pour himself a glass of spirit.

"No I suggest something more to what you played with your dear old Sarah, though I think this one will be much more interesting. Don't you think sister, this one shall have a twist to it." Aithne laughed as she stood and took the glass of spirit for Jareth and set it back on the table.

"Oh yes, two twists in fact." She smirked and rested her hand on his shoulder before turning him around so he could see both her and her sister.

"And what may I ask are these two twists?" He couldn't help but be intrigued by this. He had enjoyed his little game with Sarah, that was of course before she had solved the labyrinth and bet him.

"Why us of course." They both laughed as they looked down at Elena. Jareth stopped for a moment, should he accept this? It was after all only a little game and would lighten the mood, the Goblin kingdom had been very dull as of late. He smiled, there was no harm in a little game…….right?

-------------------

Elena stretched out her arms as far as she could above her head. Her fingers searched for the metal bars of her headboard, but they only ended up flailing about in the air. She turned over on her back, her arms still stretched out and her feet sprawled as well. She found herself just lying there, eyes closed and thinking what a strange feeling this morning was giving. Her normally soft bed was hard and felt as though it had been covered in sand. Her legs and arms which usually would be caught up in the metal head and foot boards , were free and just stretched out. The darkness of her room was replaced by the warm feeling of sunlight.

Slowly she opened one eye and looked about. She shut it quickly and tightly as she took in her surroundings. Still lying there she thought over what she had just seen. She took in a breath thinking that she must still be half asleep for she could not have possibly seen what she thought she saw. Slowly she opened one eye again, she looked around and closed it shut. Then with just the same amount of slowness opened the other eye and scanned the same way. She laid there with one eye open and frowned.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Elena turned her head and looked at the small creature standing beside her. She just laid there dumbly for a moment, that was until she realized what the creature was. She shot her other eye open and flung up from the ground. She looked at the strange creature beside her.

"W-what did you say?" The creature furrowed his brow and scratched the back of his thick head.

"I said is there something wrong with your eyes? You seemed to be only able to open them one at a time." Elena thought for a moment and laughed a little bit to herself.

"Um no, my eyes are perfectly fine, at least I think they are. I was just trying to well, I don't know what I was trying to do. Wake up from this strange dream I suppose." The creature laughed and sat down on the ground and crossed his fat little legs the best he could.

"Dream? No little lady you are in no dream." She looked at the creature for a moment trying to decide if it was a good thing to listen to this being.

"How do I know I can believe you? I mean if this is a dream then you are part of it, and being part of it you would no doubt tell me this is anything but a dream." The little creature stood up again and went to stand beside Elena. He lifted his fat hands and slapped her across the arm. Elena yelled and held her arm where he had slapped.

"Ow that hurt you!" The creature laughed and returned to sit on the ground.

"Well if it hurt then I would suggest that you believe me about this not being a dream." Elena stopped and thought about it a moment. She looked down at the growing red spot on her arm and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah well said. So then if this is not a dream what is this?" The creature groaned and rolled his eyes.

"This my little lady is the barren lands just outside of the Labyrinth. I'm surprised Jareth hasn't yet told you of it. He normally loves to gloat to the girls before sending them off to get the child back." Elena thought for a moment just staring down at the odd short and pudgy creature. His large nose and over sized head making him look like one of those bobblehead dogs people so loved to stick in the window of their cars.

"Child? What child?" The Pudgy bobbleheaded creature lifted a brow and looked over at the Labyrinth and back to Elena.

"You are not here to save a child you wished here?" Elena shook her head and sat down on a large rock beside the creature.

"No, first off I have no child to wish away and second I don't even know where here is. I went to bed last night and when I woke this morning…..I was here, wherever the hell that is." She set her head in her hands and felt her stomach growl. It was morning and it didn't matter if she was still in her apartment, in some fourth dimension or even on the moon she was still hungry. The creature opened a bag he had beside him and pulled out a cloth wrapped around a bit of bread and dried meat. He handed it to Elena and then pulled out a few bits of shriveled fruit.

"Its not much miss, but it will at least fill your belly." Elena nodded and accepted the food, she slowly ate as she took in the surroundings.

"So miss what is your name anyhow?" Elena swallowed the bit of rancid dried meat and crusty bread, she smiled. The food was horrid but not even knowing where she was, why she was or how she was she was not about to complain about any sort kindness.

"Elena….." She smiled weakly and tried to finish her breakfast, but she found that the feeling of hunger was must better the then feeling the putrid meat was creating.

"Hullo Elena I'm Hoggle. So I was just curious, you said you fell asleep last night and just woke up here? So do you remember anything about last night? Had you said anything before you went to bed?" Elena handed the rest of the food back to Hoggle and thought back to the night before. She had remembered coming home late and trying to finish her makeup work from school. And the small meal she had made out of junk food and even the long bath she had taken to try and calm down. But none of these things could explain why she was now in what this Hoggle had called the Barren Lands. But just as she thought she would remain utterly confused a thought struck her.

"I had recited a poem I used to read, Crystal Nightmares, before I went to bed. In it it wishes to be able to wish the nightmares away. And I think I may have wished mine away." Hoggle sipped the food into his bag and looked up at the young Elena.

"Was that all to wish your nightmares away? If that was it Jareth should have only sent you sweet dreams in your sleep not brought you to the Underground." Underground, Elena rolled this idea around her brain. The Underground, the realm of dreams! Suddenly it all made sense. She had remembered reading stories when she was younger about a place called the Underground and the fantastical creatures which lived there.

"No Hoggle this is what I had wished, though I didn't realize it. My nightmare was my life, I wished in my dreams to fade away from that world. And here I am, strange is it not?" Hoggle stood up and brushed off his pants just looking at her with a sort of confusion apparent in his large bulging eyes.

"What little lady?" Elena laughed lightly to herself, this was very ironic indeed.

"All my life I have tried to create for myself a fantasy world in which I could hide, and now just as I begin to believe that such a place is only pure imagination I find myself right in the middle of a fairy story." She looked around and heaved deeply. Lifting an eyebrow she looked at Hoggle.

"Though this is far from what I had ever imagined." For a time the two remained quiet, niether of them knew really what to say. This was strange for both of them. For Elena it was just being there in the first place, but for Hoggle it was that in all the time he had worked for Jareth he had never once encountered a girl who had come to the Underground of their own free will. And at that one who seemed unperturbed by the whole ordeal. The silence was almost uncomfortable in the way Hoggle just ate and Elena just sat there twiddling her thumbs. Looking from what had to be the Labyrinth and back to Hoggle, Elena was the first to break the annoying silence.

"So um, why are you out here in what you call it, the Barren Lands? Don't you have a home in that city?" She pointed past the Labyrinth to just in front of Jareth's castle.

"Well, well….." He hesitated for a moment not too sure what he should say. The truth was most likely the best and even made him look very good. But he didn't want to anger Jareth more, in that case a lie would be the best. He looked to the young girl and gazing at her features decided to hell with Jareth, it was his own fault what had happened.

"I used to Miss, once a lovely house with gardens to tend. I had even been though of for the position of Caretaker of the Labyrinth. But that was long ago now." Elena slid to the dusty ground and looked the now sad eyed Hoggle in the face.

"Had? What happened?" As soon as the words left her lips she wondered if it such a good idea to ask. Maybe he had a family, maybe they died. Whatever it was that had sent him here was enough to make his large boggle eyes to tear up.

"I was banished here four years ago by the Goblin King Jareth. You see I was once under his employment. And I refused to follow through with his orders when it came to someone who became very dear to my heart, my first friend Sarah. Because of my deceit and betrayal I was given a choice, to forever be banned to the Barren Lands or to be stuck away within an Oubliette. I chose this life, at least here I can visit Sarah in the Aboveground whenever she calls. What about you Elena? Why were you so keen to be taken away?" Elena drew a deep breath and leaned her back against the rock she had just moments before been sitting on.

"I don't know really, I had a perfectly good life. I was just tired I guess, jaded by the world." Hoggle studied her sweet features as she just sat there and looked up into the sandy sky. She sighed and stood up facing the Labyrinth.

"So, what exactly am I to do now?" Hoggle stood up beside her and frowned, what was she to do now? This situation was far beyond just unusual, was there even a plan for this sort of thing?

"Well I guess the only thing really would be to solve the Labyrinth, that's the only way to get to the castle so Jareth can send you back home. I mean you do want to go back home do you not Miss?…..Miss?" Elena smiled weakly, did she really want to go home? She had just gotten there, and while she should be scared out of her wits she was far from it. In fact she had this urge to find out more about where she was, well it wasn't everyday that one got transported to a fantasy world.

"Oh um, yeah maybe at least I could explore some. Just for a bit….." She trailed off as she looked out over the Labyrinth.

"Hoggle, you wouldn't by any chance know how I could get in there would you?" Hoggle shook his head lightly to himself, whatever this girl was thinking was not going to be good.

"Of course Miss, I will take you just to the gates if you wish. But that is as far as I shall go." Elena nodded and followed Hoggle down the dry Barren lands to the large stone gate, what was beyond she had no clue. Though she was eager to find out.

-------------------

Jareth held up a crystal just in front of him and gazed into it. The young Elena wasn't at all scared, in fact he swore he saw the girl's eyes twinkle with excitement. This was something he was very surprised to see. This game was going to be enjoyable, she may not be determined for reasons such as the other girls. But he knew she would make her way through.

"I know what you are thinking my Love, but you forget of Ailis. This little game of ours will be done before it even starts. Even now she heads for the girl. You will not win this game my Lord, and we shall see your payment." Jareth sighed deeply and sent the crystal away. He had not forgotten about Ailis for even a moment, he knew what the Sidhe was up to. But they seemed to forget the rules of the game, they were not the only ones allowed to interfere with Elena's journey. He would have his chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok first off thankies to Nerds with helping me figure out a title. Next I love writing this story!

**Ok also go read July '91's Labyrinth story! **Ok hopefully it won't be long for chapter three, I have all night tomarrow to write without interruption.


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

Smoke and Mirrors:

--------------------

Elena walked down bend after bend in the labyrinth. When she first entered her head swam as she looked at what seemed to be a single never ending path. Though it hadn't taken her very long to figure out the strange tricks the labyrinth played she still found herself baffled by the twists and turns.

Elena leaned against a wall to take a breather, she had been walking nonstop for only what she could figure to be two hours. She was beginning to wish she had asked that Hoggle if he had some sort of water or anything she would have been able to take with her, yet as she leaned her head back and looked up into the sandy sky she knew that he had nothing as it was and he had shared what little he did have with her. She made a mental note to remember to try and bring something back to him, that was of course if she got back.

The Labyrinth in fact looked much easier when one was looking at it from a distance, but once you got into it your perspective changed and it became hard to tell if you were going forward, backward, sideways or even up or down.

She shut her eyes, while there seemed to be no real sun in that sandy colored sky the light which fell down on the labyrinth was enough to burn her eyes. Thoughts ran through her head, Hoggle had said something about this Jareth and how it was strange that he had not lorded over her about this place. She wondered why he hadn't. Was this just part of a game, was she being tested first? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a crying. She stood up and leaned out from the wall she had been on, straining her hearing she was able to tell where it was coming from. Forgetting her tiredness she made her way to the sorrowful sound. Turn after turn she found nothing, it wasn't until she made one last turn down a small corridor did she see the source of the crying.

There sitting on busted up rock was a small child. Elena figured she couldn't have been more then six years old. She held her face in her hands as she continued to cry. Elena gazed at the girl, her hair was the same length as she was and shinned a silver white. Her dress of aged gold pooled on the ground in front of her making it look much like a fire blazed there.

Elena sat down beside the young girl and ran her hands through the girls hair. She looked up from her crying and Elena thought she could just die at the golden yellow of her eyes.

"Please don't cry little one. I'm Elena, what's your name?" The girl wiped her tears from her face and gazed up at Elena through her buttery eyes.

"I'm Itolia of the Everglade lands. Have you been sent here by King Jareth? You aren't going to kill me are you?" Elena's heart broke right there, but then who's wouldn't? This child was so sorrowful and scared it caused pain to she her that way.

"Now why would you think I was going to kill you? Dry those tears little one, you have no need to worry. I am not going to harm you, and I am certainly not sent by King Jareth." Itolia smiled and threw her arms around Elena in a tight hug. When she pulled away Elena took her tiny hands in hers and looked her straight in the eyes.

"How did you get here?" Itolia looked up into the sky for a moment as if thinking, or remembering. She looked back down and bite her lip.

"King Jareth put me here, he said if I didn't find a way out in thirteen hours I would be stuck here forever." Elena sat down further on the ground and looked at the small child. Every moment she was there the worse this King was sounding, making girls run the Labyrinth for babies he kidnapped, trapping little girls with the huge Labyrinth with no way out. She wondered at what sort of monster this King was, and why with all the nasty things she had so far heard of him why she had just been set in the barren lands. Was she not interesting to him, or was this just his way of playing with her, setting her out there with no guide no clue as to what to do?

"Hush now little one, I'll help you out. I'm trying to find my way anyway, and there is no way I am going to leave such a sweet little one like you here all alone. Come on, lets get going."

--------------------

Jareth frowned as he looked into the crystal, he hadn't expected Elena to be so gullible. And, he thought while sending the crystal away, those twins just had to paint an ugly picture of him. It didn't help anyway with what Hoggle had said. By time Elena finally made it to his castle she was going to think he was some huge ogre who ate children for breakfast.

"Oh my poor King, seems our little game piece is not as smart as you thought. Ailis will lead her right back to the beginning. She will never get here now. Though I must say Jareth it must be better to at least to loose to Sidhe instead of some mortal girl like that Sarah." Jareth controlled himself so he would not just send that annoying woman to the Bog of Eternal Stench. A thought struck him and he smirked as he conjured up a few crystals.

"Oh but my Dear the game has just begun, and I have yet to make my first move." He laughed as he disappeared. So they wanted to play with illusions, they forgot his realm was dreams.

--------------------

Elena and Itolia wandered through the maze walking down this way and that. Itolia delighted in the stories Elena would tell her, stories of princesses and knights. She had even began to tell her stories from long past, stories that had been handed down from story tellers of old. Elena was so caught up in entertaining the young girl she was oblivious to the fact that Itolia was leading her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth.

Elena was also unaware that at that moment Jareth was watching the two intently in one of his perfect crystals as he waited for his first move to be put in place. Jareth smiled wickedly, the twins were clever that was for sure. But he knew them literally inside and out, Ailis would perceive the danger of his trap but she would not realize the true danger till it was too late. And then he would have the upper hand in this little game.

Elena was just about to regale her young charge with a wonderful story of falsehood and a trapped princess when they turned a corner into what appeared to be a dead end. Elena would have been frustrated had it not been for the elegant woman who stood in the middle of the room the three walls created. The woman was short in stature, though her tininess did nothing to minimize her intimidating air that she carried.

Elena could not help but stare at the woman's long red hair, it toppled down her shoulders like fresh blood spilled from a wound. She stood there just gazing sweetly at the two in the entrance way, her deep green eyes a match to the Sidhe twins. She smiled and when the two girls made not a move to say or do anything she walked up and offered her hand to Elena.

"Do not be afraid dear ones. I am Alia, please come and sit, you look weary and are sure in need of a rest." Elena felt a warm feeling rush through her body, it was calming and kind. This woman, Alia, seemed so pleasant and inviting. And she was tired from traversing the Labyrinth for so long. She stepped inside walking slowly to where Alia was motioning her. Itolia squeezed harder onto her hand and refused to move. Elena leaned down and ran her hand over the little girl's face.

"No we mustn't go in there, something is wrong." Elena laughed a little, this child had been so scared of the King she was imagining things.

"Oh don't be silly Itolia. I doubt she would hurt a fly, plus we have been walking an awful long time and I think we should rest awhile. I think it would be best to wait here instead of out where it is all dirty." Itolia groaned as Elena pulled her in and sat her down next to her inside the small tent Alia had directed them into. From the outside the tent looked to be only big enough for one or two people to sit in, but once inside Elena was amazed to see it was the size of a large house. Alia smiled and walked over to a table. Elena blinked as she watched her move, it was like watching a spider web on the wind, she floated to and fro, her feet never touching the ground. She sang a sweet tune as she did, at first her words were lost to the clanging of dishes as she pulled together food for her two visitors. But soon Elena could make out the enthralling words.

"Calling……..yearning…….pulling…..home to you." Elena felt a strange need to understand her words, to understand why. But just as her thoughts roamed to countless answers Alia returned with a crystal bowl. Itolia shifted in her seat as the bowl filled with fragrant fruit was set before her. Elena smiled sleepily as she picked up a ripe peach and set it to her mouth. She slowly slipped her teeth into the flesh of the sweet fruit and moaned a little as the rich juice trailed along her tongue and slid down her throat. Itolia took one but held it in her lap. She knew Jareth, he had a thing about peaches, more so he had a thing about poisoning with a sort of dramatic and sensual flare. She watched as Elena finished the peach and took another. She found it strange, normally it took only one bite. Jareth wanted her to take a bite, he was deceiving her. The peaches must be timed so she would be lead into a false sense of security. But she was not going to fall for it, not this time.

Alia laughed quietly to herself and continued to sing, although this time her words were much different. She no longer sang of wanderings and yearnings, but instead a sweet calm tune fit for a lullaby. She slipped a handful of incense sticks in a bowl of sand and with a wave of her hand they lighted and smock rose up quickly like streams of memories they fluttered about. All to quickly the light wisps of smoke filled the room and Alia's voice drifted across with the curling streams of scent.

"Wherein the deep night sky, The stars lie in its embrace, The courtyard still in its sleep, And peace comes over your face.

"Come to me," it sings, "Hear the pulse of the land, The ocean's rhythms pull  
To hold your heart in its hand."" Elena could feel her body relax and her mind and all her worries calmed as she listened to Alia and her entrancing voice. She set the peach pit down in the bowl and sighed as Alia came to sit by the two on the massive pile of pillows.

"And when the wind draws strong, Across the cypress trees, The nightbirds cease their songs, So gathers memories.

Last night you spoke of a dream, Where forests stretched to the east, And each bird sang its song, A unicorn joined in a feast" Itolia too found herself tired, she wondered at this as she had not eaten the peaches offered. But her thoughts soon ceased as she laid down beside Elena. Alia smiled into her song and sat between the two, her hands glided over the silken hair of the two. The long gossamer dress she was clothed in covered the two sleeping forms. And still she sang.

"And in a corner stood, A pomegranate tree, With wild flowers there, No mortal eye could see,

Yet still some mystery befalls, Sure as the cock crows at morn, The world in stillness keeps, The secret of babes to be born," She shifted as she still ran her hands over the to girls, a form appeared in front of her and she looked up at the crystalline figure.

" I heard an old voice say,

"Don't go far from the land, The seasons have their way, No mortal can understand."" She ran her fingers through Elena's hair and laughed lightly.

"Is it done Alia?" She gazed up at the tall figure before her, there in all his glory now and unhindered by crystal globes.

"Yes M'Lord, I have done as you asked of me. Itolia reacted just as you had predicted and refused the fruit, she will not be waking until M'Lord sees fit I give her the antidote she rejected. The child Elena only awaits your call to be summoned awake." Jareth grinned and reached down to take Alia's hand and help her to her feet. He held her there as he looked down at Elena, his plan was working out perfectly. He knew this woman had been the perfect choice, she was a siren of sorts. Her mother was Orfhlaith a very powerful BeanSidhe who had fallen in love with the King Ennis of Tuatha. Such a paring made for a very powerful child, and Alia was just that. She new many potions that could kill or wake, her songs were like a drug in itself. She was what was known as a dream collector, she collected dreams and memories. Jareth had once known her well, his father had planned on a betrothal between Jareth and her. The offspring of a Dream Collector and a Goblin Prince would have been so powerful it would put the Goblin Kingdom as the most powerful in all the Underground. He knew that Alia had indeed looked fondly on the idea, but he had been a foolish young prince at the time. And was too distracted by the twins to see that she was in fact in love with him. He looked down at Alia and stood back clearing his throat.

"Very well, you may leave now Alia. Thank you for this." Alia sighed a bit but refused to move.

"Not without my payment M'Lord. It is the least you can do for me, a memory of my own." Jareth breathed in deeply and nodded. She was right it was the least he could do for her after how he had treated her all those years ago. She ran his hand through her long red hair and wrapped it around the back of her head. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. When he pulled back he could see a few stray tears fall down her face and she stood back from him.

"Thank you M'Lord, this memory I shall hold more dear then anything. I expect we won't see each other again, so this is goodbye my Jareth. Take care of her." She smiled through her now pouring tears as she and disappeared. Jareth stood there for a moment, his entire past flooding back to him almost wishing that she would take his memories away with her. He shook off the feeling knowing she was wrong about never seeing her again, there would always be need of her in the Labyrinth.

He straightened up and walked out of the tent knowing full well Alia was still watching, waiting for him to finish so she could wake Itolia up and send the two on their way.

Jareth hid behind the tent and with a simple thought called out to Elena.

--------------------

Elena stretched on the soft pile of pillows she was on. She smiled and sat up, she had been having the most wonderful dream. She fluttered her eyes as she looked around the tent, there beside her was Itolia fast asleep. She smiled figuring that they both were just so tired that they fell asleep. She stood not even taking notice that Alia wasn't there. All she knew was she had this strange feeling, an urge really to leave the tent. She succumbed to its will and slowly walked out into the Labyrinth. She looked around for a moment, but saw nothing. She walked a little further out and she swore she could feel someone there. But before she could turn she found herself wrapped up in the arms of someone.

Jareth held tightly onto Elena, the longer wisps of his hair dangling down to tickle her bare shoulders. He could feel her tremble in his arms from the brushing of his hair and body. He too was trembling, it was though not of an attraction but of excitement of the game.

Elena stood as still as she could, she should be frightened out of her mind. She was in the middle of an enchanted labyrinth in the arms of some strange man, she should be screaming. But yet she wasn't, she was calm and in fact she felt at ease with being in those strong arms. She knew not if it was because she instinctively knew he ment her no harm or if it was just an after effect of the dream in Alia's tent.

Jareth loosened his grip on her as he realized she ment not to run or scream. He was gladdened by this, whether it was because he didn't want to have to deal with a screaming mortal, or that he liked the feeling of being trusted. He shook off the feeling realizing that is was simply a result of the drugged incense she had inhaled. Without turning her around he began to speak, his words were soft and fluttered past her ear like butterfly wings.

"Do not worry child, I have no intention in harming you. But I have come here to warn you." Elena sighed deeply, the man's voice was silky and glided over her body like satin sheets. She closed her eyes completely taken in by his velvety voice and spicy musk scent.

"Warn me? Of what pray tell?" She leaned back into him suddenly feeling the refreshing calmness of her almost forgotten dream.

"The Sidhe, they are trying to lead you out of the Labyrinth and away from the King's Castle." He felt her weight on his chest and held slightly tighter onto her so she wouldn't fall. Alia has burned a bit to much of the drug, the peaches he had given her we doing little to keep her out of her dreams.

"And this is a bad thing? I have heard about this King, is it such a bad thing if they wish to protect me from this evil?" Jareth's face went red with anger, of course she thought him evil, Ailis and Hoggle had been talking to her. He tried not to let his emotions show and refrained from squeezing her harder.

"I think my child you have been mislead. King Jareth is nothing as he has been painted in your eyes. True he is not humble nor is he terribly kind. But he is far from an evil monster." Elena ran one of her hands down his arm till her fingers grazed his hand. She smiled at the feeling of his leather gloves in her hands and she moved her other to rest on top of both of his hands.

"What makes you say so? He has exiled a dwarf to the Barren Lands to die and placed a poor innocent girl within the Labyrinth with no way to get free. How can you say he is no monster?" Jareth opened one of his hands and let one of her petite hands fall into his own. Her fingers were small and thin and he felt as though he were holding an infant in his arms.

"Does my child often come to conclusions without hearing the full story? Hoggle had a contract with the King, he broke this contract. The King had no choice but to do what he did. He is a ruler and has responsibilities to his kingdom. What do you think would happen if he went soft and let the dwarf off with not even the slight slap on the hand as he did? He would have been shown as weak. But do not think that he is a monster. Hoggle is not going to die in the Barren Lands, he has shelter and Sarah often sends him food." Elena wove her fingers in is and turned her head so her cheek was laying against his chest, his bare chest. She sighed as she realized he must be wearing an open front shirt. Why was she feeling like this, it was like a drug being there in this stranger's arms.

"But what about Itolia? How can you explain what he did to such an innocent baby?" Jareth squeezed her hand as he rested his chin on her head.

"Her name is not Itolia, it is Ailis. She is one of the Sidhe trying to lure you away." Elena, like a bolt of lightening, was struck from her drug induced stupor and removed her cheek from his chest. She thought about running from him, but he already had to good of a hold on her. She cursed herself for allowing herself to get in this deep.

"So why may I ask is she trying to lure me away if this King Jareth is not evil? Why is it so important that I not get to the castle?" Jareth frowned as she removed herself from her relaxing on him. He enjoyed the feeling of total control he had over her at that moment.

"Because my child, unless you reach the castle you two will be stuck here. If you leave the Labyrinth from wince you came you shall forever be stuck in the Barren Lands, and unlike Hoggle you have no connection to the Aboveground who you can call upon." Elena thought about this for a moment, if he was correct then the child which she now shielded was planning on stranding her till death beyond the Labyrinth. Just then a thought struck her.

"Then what will happen if I stay in the Labyrinth, what happens if I get lost and can't find my way to the castle?" Jareth had wondered when this was going to come up.

"If you do not reach the center of the Labyrinth within thirteen hours of you starting out then you will be forever stuck within the maze. King Jareth has no desire for this to happen to you, but as he is king he still has no power to stop what has been started. Know this my child, if you do not find your way to the center by nightfall you will die here." Elena's breath caught in her throat, she had wished to fade away but she never wanted to die. If he was telling the truth and she didn't solve the Labyrinth she would perish there. A tear slid down her face and she gasped as he lifted a hand and wiped it away. He rested his hand softly on her shoulder, his other arm still holding her tightly to him.

"And how do I know you are telling the truth? How do I know that you are not lying and in truth I will die if I make it to the castle?" Jareth ran a finger down her neck and delighted in how she reacted to his touch.

"When you return to Itolia's side carefully without being seen look at her through a mirror. The Sidhe are good at illusions, but they do not control the mirror world and thus can not keep their visions in their reflections. You will see she is no child, but a creature of great malice and cunning." Elena looked down at the ground, she could see a fluttering of a cape moving between her and the man's legs. She felt her chin being lifted as he moved his hand under. She sighed, he was still behind her and she knew he ment to keep her from seeing him. But why?

"Then what am I to do?" Jareth slid both of his hands out in front of her and produced a crystal. He rolled in in his hands with such speed Elena could hardly keep her eyes on it. Suddenly he stopped and in his hands where the crystal and been was a silver necklace with a delicately carved obsidian pendant. Slowly and carefully he slid the necklace around her and latched it. She set her hand on the stone and tried not to close her eyes as he again wrapped his arms around her, but this time laid on hand over hers over the pendant.

"This will guide you. Think of it as a game of hot and cold, the closer to the castle you get the warmer it will be, the further the colder." Elena thought about the feeling of the necklace on her now, it was like ice. If it weren't for his warm hands she believed she would have froze right there. It was strange that his hands were so warm as they were covered in those think leather gloves.

"And my child, if you need me, for anything I will be here. Just call to me, I will always be watching." With that he pulled his arms from her and quietly backed away without another word or sound. Elena waited a moment trying to get her bearings, the closeness, the heat, everything was swirling in her mind. But not as much as two simple thoughts, who was he and was he right about Itolia? She spun around in hopes to find him walking off, but as she looked around he was nowhere to be found. She sighed to herself and walked back into the tent. Her eyes scanned the room till they laid on a small silver hand mirror. Quietly she picked it up and stuffed it inside of her nightgown. As if she were walking on glass she tiptoed to Itolia and rested down beside her. She set the mirror down beside her face and just about screamed at what she saw inside the polished silver.

There instead of the butter eyed child was the face of a full grown woman. Her long green hair and pale skin shining like something purely inhuman. She slid the mirror back inside of her gown and clasped her hand around the pendant resting on her chest. Suddenly she realized what had been happening, Itolia/Ailis had been leading her backwards through the Labyrinth. The stranger was right, she was in much more danger then she thought. Looking down once more at the child/creature before her she rushed out of the tent in hopes she would not wake her.

She stood outside of the small room of the Labyrinth and looked down the corridors. The pendant may tell her when she was getting close but it wasn't going to help her figure out the right way.

"I can not tell you how to get to his castle, not fully, but I can offer help. Turn right before you go left, up before you go down." Alia stood behind Elena with a leather bag in hand. Elena took it as the woman handed it to her.

"Now you best be going, your time is running short and it is rare that His Majesty takes such an interest in a mortal that he would call upon me to help." Elena looked Alis up and down and ten touched the pendant again.

"He…..he…" Alia smiled, but Elena could see tears in that smile.

"Yes child it was he who was with you. You better not tarry any longer, lest you lose and he can no longer protect you." With that Alia and the tent with everything in it along with the Sidhe was gone. Elena stood back out within the corridor she was just looking out of.

"Right before left? Right then King lets see if your pendant is really worth anything."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yeppers Alia is me, and yeah I know Tari will kill me for her kissing Jareth before Elena, sorry but it is important to the prequel.

**Disclaimer: The two songs used in this chapter do not belong to me, I have only used them as I can't write songs and these are two of my favorite songs.**

**First song was Caravanserai from The Ancient Muse by Loreena McKennitt and the second song was Courtyard Lullaby from The Visit by Loreena McKennitt.**

Hope to have the fourth chapter out soon!

Reviewing will be rewarded with a huge smile me loving you forever and ever:D


	4. Philosophical Musings

Philosophical Musings:

--------------------

Jareth sat on his throne with a nonchalant slump, his lips pulled into a wide smirk. All the goblins who had seen him since his encounter with Elena remarked how they had not seen his eyes shimmer with pleasure that much since before Sarah had defeated him. In fact Jareth seemed to be down right beaming. He was enjoying this game much more then he had believed possible. Maybe it was the fact that he for once was out witting the twins or maybe it was Elena herself, but whichever it was he was enjoying himself.

He spied into a smooth, perfect crystal and watched as Elena made her way through the long corridors of his Labyrinth. His smile, though it seemed impossible, had widened as he noticed how quickly she had gotten the hang of the necklace.

He spun the crystal in his hand as a loud crash sounded throughout the throne room.

"Out of sorts are we Ailis?" Alils stood in front of him, her long green hair all in tangles and her bright eyes clouded in pain. One thing about Alia's potions was that to mortals, which they were intended for, it was merely a sleep aid in which dreams were conjured. But to the Faire folk such as himself and Ailis it was a nauseating potion. It wasn't dangerous, not in the sense that it would kill them, but if one of their kind besides Alia herself were to be stupid enough to allow themselves to get drugged with it they would find themselves with one very nasty headache. And by the look gracing Ailis' face that was just what she was having at the moment.

"Out of sorts?! OUT OF SORTS?! I should strangle you right here at this very moment! You irksome excuse for a king! You cheated! You used help!" Jareth tossed the crystal up above him and laughed as he looked over to the steaming Sidhe. He looked her up and down, noting the slight bags under her eyes, most undoubtedly caused by Alia's incense.

"I, my Dear Sidhe, did nothing of the sort." Ailis along side of her sister set their steely gaze upon Jareth's thin form.

"We agreed upon no outside help! You! You!……..You employed the help of that Dream Collector!" Jareth stood from his throne and just glared at the two livid creatures in front of him.

"Alia, and you do well to remember her name, you two have caused enough misery for her as it is. Now to our little game…." He paused for a moment and circled around the twins, he had many times been in their situation. He had so many times before allowed himself to be the prey with these two creatures, but he had had enough of these Sidhe and their cunning and seductive ways. He was taking control this time, and he was damned if he was going to lose.

"…..Lest I remind you my Darlings that it was outside help, and I have employed nothing of the sort. Alia and all other creatures living and tied to the Labyrinth are part of it, thus they can not be considered outside." He stopped right behind the two and leaned in, his greater height over the two apparent as he set his lips between their ears.

"And must I remind you that I am King of this realm, I may do as I wish. And that includes feeding your heartless bodies to the Guardian of the Phantasm. I am sure he could think of some very nasty and nauseating things to do with you. None of which I believe either of you would survive." He laughed deeply, the resonance of his voice vibrating through the throne room sending heavy and fearful pulsations through the twin's chests.

Aithne shivered as she felt his voice, so hateful and full of disgust, a disgust for her kind. But more so a loathing for her and her sister. She tried not to show it, not in her stance, not in her breathing, and most of all not in her voice. But there was one place were she couldn't hide her fear, her eyes. Those deep green eyes which lured men into her deadly grasp were the one facet of her form that she could not conceal behind illusions and masks.

Jareth could see it, that fright that filled her jaded orbs. He had only seen that fear in them once, years ago long before he himself had become jaded from centuries of this tiresome labor of being King. He scoffed at her fear, scoffed at her idiocy. She and her dull-witted sister were fools to have thought they could beat him at his own game. He stopped at his throne and sat down quietly just gazing at the two before him. Were they fools, really? He shook the thought from his head and conjured a crystal to watch the young Elena again.

--------------------

Elena lifted the necklace off of her chest as she rested against a wall. At the moment the raven stone which dropped just between her bosom was quite cold. For the past hour or so the stone had been wavering on its temperature. Every time she turned a corner it would grow either warm or cold. At first she believed that the necklace was a simple trick, a tool to keep her confused. But it hadn't taken her that long to realize just how sensitive the stone really was. Not even an inch away from the center of the Labyrinth and it would start to chill her skin.

She knew not how long she had been there, or how long she had left. Thirteen hours, that was at least a number even if it was an uncertain number. She had thirteen hours from when she started the Labyrinth to finish it lest she die there. She looked up into the sky she thought she might just calculate the approximant time using the sun, but two things were wrong with this way of thinking. One there was no real sun in the Underground, just a hazy and sandy warm light that filled the entire sky. And the second thing was even if there was a sun Elena had no clue how to calculate time by the positioning of it.

She sighed and thought to herself about how this whole strange thing had happened to her in the first place. She had wished it that was why. It was not that she hated her life, hated her family or anything of the sort. In fact she had a wonderful family and a pretty good life considering what some people had to go through. She was content, maybe that was the problem. She was merely content with her life, not hating it but not loving it either. She realized that before she woke up that morning she was living day to day with no passion or any real emotion. Just content.

Ok maybe she was not fully content, or else why would she have wished this on herself? But then again how can you be content with just being content. Without excitement of even the smallest measure in life how could one be truly happy? And that was the fact of it, she wasn't happy. She wanted more, she wanted the fairy tales she read as a child. Was she really asking for so much? Just a moment as the beautiful princess, just a memory. So was this it, was all she was going through now just to give her that one moment in time where she could be truly happy?

Elena rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, she was being stupid. How could she, while she was trapped in the middle of a huge enchanted labyrinth with time running away from her, sit there and philosophize her life and her decisions? There would be time for that later, at least as long as she got off her philosophizing bottom and solved that particular huge enchanted labyrinth.

She stood up and brushed herself down. She gazed at her wardrobe, and while she wasn't about to get all philosophical again she did at least allow herself to muse on the fact that she wished that she had some other article of clothing. Content or not it was not a very comfortable thing to walk around in your night clothes all day, mostly when you knew you were being watched.

She suddenly felt very nude, the fabric of her gown was thin, like gauze on a midsummer's afternoon. The sunless light that shone down on her was penetrating the silky fabric, and she just knew that even with a gown twice as large as her, everyone could make out her shape.

A slight blush lifted its way over her neck to rest sweetly on the apples of her cheeks, she looked much like a gentle youth touched with the first blooms of passion. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her small and curved frame allowing the stone pendant to strike against her chest and rest lightly between her bosom.

The chill of the stone bringing her back to reality, or at least to her task at hand. She shook off the feeling of uncomfortableness and flung the bag that Alia had given her over her shoulder. Walking just a ways so that the stone once again began to warm she stopped with a suddenness that almost shocked even herself. She set the bag down on the ground and opened it up slowly, as though its contents might cause her harm. She rolled her eyes as she reached in and pulled out a perfectly sized dress. Of course, why wouldn't such a convenient thing be right in her hands and she not even notice it?

She looked the dress over, like fine silk it was. It reminded her of the spider webbing gossamer that Alia had worn. She slowly slid the dress over her frail form, noting the array of colors. It was like a vision of sunsets set in fire. Even as she allowed the dress to hang to her knees she new there was something unique about this fabric, for though it covered her like silk and satin she could feel not a thread of textile. It made her uneasy, yet calm all at once. She smiled, what a wonderful gift this truly was! Though as she began on her way again it had yet to dawn on her just how wonderful and perfect this gift was. And as Alia closed her eyes in sleep she dearly hoped the child would never have to find out.

--------------------

Jareth's eyes seemed to twinkle as he watched Elena. His mind was still reeling over the control he had had over her. She was like a babe in his arms, willing to do whatever he asked of her. One thing about Jareth was he loved control, and that love was what had been his downfall on many occasions. The twins knew this, in fact they had seen and experienced it. Jareth only relinquished his control over anything if he was tricked, and even then in the back of his mind he held on.

It was this, this one reason that they had chosen this path. They had before deceived him into giving up his control, but they lost . This time though they were counting on his love for control.

Ailis slipped up beside Jareth and gazed into the crystal, there within its cold orb was the girl. She smirked as young Elena swept through the labyrinth. Even with Jareth's gift she would not make it to the castle in time.

Aithne though had another thought all together as she gazed into that chilled crystal. She knew Jareth left nothing to chance, and more so she knew Alia. Looking the little human girl up and down she noticed one thing her sister did not. Elena was no longer wearing her nightgown, but was instead clothed in a dress of sunset hues.

She knew that Dream Collector had something to do with it and that it was more then a mere dress. Aithne nodded to her sister and disappeared before Jareth could make to stop her. She had to at least make this little game of their's look good, lest their real plan shatter just like one of Jareth's crystals.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok, well a bit shorter then the other chapters, sorry about that. I will try for chapter five to be longer.

Ok one thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter's author's notes is that in chapter three where Jareth is holding Elena and they have what seems like this romantic little interlude, ok **no** Jareth is **not** in love with Elena, **no** Elena is **not** in love with Jareth. Elena was drugged and Jareth was just excited about having control over her. At this moment **no** they are **not** even sexually attracted to each other. I just thought I would clear this up cause it does sort of seem like that and I so did not want to rush this romance.

Also you might notice Alia shows up a lot in this story, yeah she is me, but the character is larger then I originaly planned. I do have a prequel and even a sequel planned for this story. Not to mention a whole new Lab story and a Oneshot But what is not explaned in this story will be clearafied in the prequel.

I know nothing big happened in this chapter, sorry about that, this one is mostly just the character musings, but some important stuff for the story is in here. Next chapter to come soon!

Please if you could I would love to know what you think about this story, I'm loving writing this one very much, and am so glad I have friends to yell at me to write it, hehe. But I would really love to know what everyone else thinks of it. Plus while I normally don't take suggestions, if you make one that I take a liking to I will use it and credit you.

Rhia


	5. Paradise Deceiving

Paradise Deceiving:

--------------------

Elena once again found herself in need of a rest. Her legs were tiring and she could feel the muscles tighten from fatigue. Her eyelids were already falling fast even as she walked. But she knew she had to go on, she didn't have very long left and she would be damned if she was going to lose and die there. The only thing that seemed to keep her going was the increasing heat in the stone around her neck. She hadn't realized just how hot it would really get, but now that she was so close the stone seemed to almost burn a hole in her skin.

Every now and then she would look down and run her fingers over the flesh where it laid, and every time she expected to see a sore red spot, but her skin remained untouched. The pain in itself was not really agonizing at all, in fact it sent a thrill through her that made it where she dreaded removing the stone for fear the feeling would leave her. It was as if the stone itself was giving its energy to her and forcing her to move on.

She leaned against the wall and took in a deep sigh as though she had been thinking about a lover. In fact she had been thinking about someone, but he was far from a lover for she had only met him once. Jareth kept popping into her mind, like a firefly that bounced and swooped over a freshly mowed lawn the image of him leaped about her brain. She had never seen his face, in fact she had only seen his arms. But this still did not detour her mind from creating illustrations of him. The pictures that Hoggle and Itolia, no she corrected herself Ailis, the pictures they had conjured up were nothing like the Jareth she had met.

This King had been kind and even given her a fine gift and actually helping her to the castle. But that was the problem, Hoggle had explained as he helped her to the Labyrinth that Jareth's favorite game was to watch as the girls faultered. His whole purpose in using the Labyrinth was to keep the girls from his castle, but yet he was helping her. Why was he helping her?

Just as she thought that maybe she was over thinking again a very strange thing happened. The wall behind her slowly began to shift away from her. She stood up straight and watched as the opening it made revealed a beautiful grove.

Elena stared in awe as she slowly stepped inside. She was so taken aback by the images in front of her she did not even realize that she had been locked in as the wall replaced itself.

What was laid out before her was like a painting or a dream played out in paint. Trees grew in every corner, large willows that limbs seemed to defy gravity as they danced about in the imagined wind. Roses of every shade and size busted forth from the ground in fine briers encasing their delicate blooms in thorn cases. Elena could hear the splashing of water, like music it sounded throughout the grove till she knew she had to find it. The water was calling to her and she knew she would not be happy till she found it.

She walked down the golden dusted path allowing the small dragonflies to dance and waltz across her. She smiled as one of the iridescent creatures landed on her nose. She laughed as she realized that here dragonflies were just that, dragons. The small winged dragon snuggled up on the bridge of her nose making a purring sound as he became contented with the sound of Elena's happy laughter. She lifted her hand and took the creature into her hands and gazed down at its now sleeping form. She set it carefully down atop a bright white daisy and watched as a few of the petals wrapped around its small body to create a blanket.

She, now fully at ease with her new surroundings, began once again to look for the water. She hadn't realized it but she had forgotten all about her quest. She no longer cared to find her way through the Labyrinth, no longer cared that if she didn't keep moving on she would end up dying there. And though it seemed strange as her mind had been dwelling on it moments before, she had forgotten completely Jareth the Goblin King.

Her mind now in a state of pure ease she found it effortless to find the source of the sweet sound of water. There in a clearing, just beyond the reaches of the willows, beyond the encasements of the roses there settled perfectly in the ground was a still lake. Its water seemed to not have a ripple, no wave nor swell in its pool. Elena sat down beside the lake, the cool water seemed so inviting. As she looked down, its mirrored surface reflected her face as though it had been painted by the hands of the art masters of old. She with out thought of what she was doing touched the water with her hand. Had she had known just what this place was she would have rather braved the Bog of Eternal Stench.

--------------------

Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose, he had not in all his life seen Ailis act as she was at the moment. She was beginning to get on his nerves, not that she hadn't the moment she and her horrid sister arrived. But at that particular moment she was like nails on a chalk board annoying. She was, and most obviously, trying to distract Jareth away from something. Though he swore he couldn't figure what, Aithne was just sitting….. Jareth shot a look to the stairs of his throne dais. He groaned, that was what she was trying to distract him from, her vile sister was most likely at that moment doing something particularly nasty to Elena. And in all probability she was causing harm in trying to get that necklace away from her.

Why, he thought, why couldn't Ailis had gone? Aithne was unlike her sister in one huge respect, Aithne was murderous and Jareth had seen the remains of her victims more then he had cared to. He knew that unless he found Elena there would be nothing left to identify her as even human.

He conjured a crystal from before him and began to search for her, but nowhere in the Labyrinth was her small form. She could not have made it to the Goblin city yet, he would have felt her. No something was wrong, there were few places within the Labyrinth that he could not just look to. These were forbidden places long shut off from even the royal family. These places were far beyond deadly. He continued to search hoping to have just over looked her, for he knew those forbidden places were even out of his access.

Aithne slipped her hand over his shoulder and laughed as she watched him search in vain for the young girl. He whisked the crystal away and flew from his throne to face the Sidhe with menacing eyes. She only laughed and produced within her willowy hand a pitcher of silver and lapis. Ailis stood beside her sister and allowed her to pour glittering water into her palms. Then once it seemed that her hands would overflow she toss the water out in front of her as though she had had a handful of glitter.

The water created a pool within the hollow of the throne room. The water rippled and swam about as Jareth looked within it. To shocked to even bellow his anger at the twins, or to even contemplate how they had opened that realm, he forced all energy into him and with much vigor transported himself to where the shimmering pool had showed him.

--------------------

Just as her smooth fingers glided gently atop the cool water she felt a cold and silky hand wrap around her wrist. She looked down to greet the stunning face of who had grabbed her.

The woman's elfin face was gentle with her bright brown eyes, and Elena remarked to herself how even though she had just surfaced from the water her long chocolate hair was as dry as can be. The woman slipped her hand further up Elena's arm and cooed softly to her. Elena was enchanted and slipped her hand across the woman's face. This seemed to please her as she laughed and waved out to what appeared to be yet another woman in the water. Elena remained quiet as they gazed at her and seemed to drink in her features.

"Tierza my sister who is it we have here?" The elfin face woman who had just swam her way to her spoke in soft tones as she splashed her tail carefully in the water. Tail? Elena stared as she realized the two women in front of her were in fact mermaids, beautiful mermaids.

"Larien I do believe it to be a new child come for us. Oh how long it has been, so alone, so utterly alone." Tierza sparkled her brown eyes at her sister as she started to coax Elena in the water. Elena only gazed at the two. Mermaids were suppose to be kind creatures, at least some were. She had read about so many kinds her head was spinning trying to recognize who these two were. Larien had a shimmer of desire in her honey eyes as she moved her long russet hair behind her.

"Oh and Tierza she is beautiful! She will make a fine Ben-Varry, yes you will my child! All the men will want you. Come, come!" Larien now had her arms on Elena and with the help of her sister started to pull her into the lake. Ben-Varry? Elena began to pull from their hold, the Ben-Varry were one of the worst sort. They were beyond evil, and she knew her life was in danger.

"Come, come…" They kept cooing to her, it took all her strength to keep her wits about her. But in the end it did not matter. Tierza and Larien managed to pull her into the water. She tried to swim, but her limbs were to tired. She tried to scream but the water only filled her lungs. She cried silently as she wished for help. The Ben-Varry seemed to swim in circles around her, but they never closed in. Just as she thought all life was going to leave her she felt a silky touch on her waist, her eyes closing slowly as one thought swam through her mind, if only Jareth had been there to save her this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok I know I said I would make the chapter longer, but you have Tari, yes you Tari to blame for the shortness and the evil cliffhanger. Ok what was cut off of this one will now be chapter six, and will be soon, I'm starting t as soon as this is posted! So you don't have to worry about waiting.


	6. A Secret Safely Hidden

A Secret Safely Hidden:

--------------------

Ailis kneeled down by the pool of water in the throne room. Her long dress was sprawled out around her like silk on air. She looked down into the conjured vision and silently she cursed her sister. Maybe she had gone to far this time. Aithne was truly more evil then her, she delighted in blood shed and the screams of her victims. Ailis on the other hand found it more effective to use her powers of manipulation. And right now she was wishing she would have gone in her sister's stead. Their plan would fall apart right before them if this child was to die, and at that they would feel the wrath of Jareth's anger long before they were able to return to the safety of Annwyn.

Aithne seemed to sense her sister's thoughts and reclined on the King's throne as she peered nonchalantly down into the pool.

"Seems our little pawn may not make it after all. Poor weak creature, I knew we shouldn't have used her. She is ignorant and won't hold the attentions of Jareth long enough for us to work." Ailis rolled her eyes at her sister's indifference, they had worked years on planning this out. They spent months finding just the right girl and she knew Elena was it. The girl had captured Jareth's attention the moment he saw her, and even now she could sense that he found this girl intriguing. Realizing it or not Jareth and Alia had only further advanced the Twins' plans. Jareth had a taste of control over Elena, that was all it took. Now he would crave that control again, and Elena was naive enough to allow him to have it.

"Sister may I remind you what happened last time that Jareth caught on to our plans for him? We near by lost or lives, I doubt if Elena dies that we will be leaving here with our heads still attached." Aithne rolled her eyes as she played with the riding crop that the king had left behind. She had always thought his choice in clothing was strange, he looked like some sexed up English jockey. She had wondered about him at times, mostly with that glitter.

"Don't be absurd Ailis, if things were to go wrong we would be safely back in Annwyn under King Rioghnan's protection before Jareth knew what hit him. Plus dear sister if you will notice that the child is not yet dead. I am not as stupid as you think I am, I knew what other gift Alia had given. Not to mention my little Llinos that Jareth doesn't plan on lossing. Look…." Aithne smiled and nodded to the pool of water. Ailis took a moment to glare at her sister, she had used her honored name, Llinos the little greenfinch. How dare she use that name outside the Annwyn palace! But she held in her anger, she knew why she used it. The usage of the honored name demanded immediate attention. She gazed down in the pool and her smile widened in a wicked smirk.

"Indeed Nerys, indeed." She laughed as she saw from the corner of her eye Aithne glare at her. Alls fair, if she would be Llinos then her sister would be Nerys, the Lady.

--------------------

Elena could feel her body being lifted, but she could not open her eyes. She could not hear or breath, she felt her blood grow cold. This was her end, she had come this far and for what? But to die at her own ignorance. The feeling of dry land beneath her back did little to stir her, not even a flicker of her eyelids appeared on her now icy numb form.

Jareth ran his hands over her face, she wasn't breathing and even through his thick gloves he could feel the chill already taking over her body. He cursed to himself, why was it that human girls always get into such huge trouble that they had to be saved? He was beginning to wonder at his attraction to them. If only Elena had kept on course, if only she had not come into the grove of the Ben-Varry she would have been in the Goblin City already and he would have won. But no, she had to be exasperating and allow herself to be lead into the grove, that stupid girl! He calmed himself down, this yelling at her in his head was doing them no good, so instead he began to yell at her out right as he tried to stop her from dying.

"Elena you fool! Everyone knows you never ever go into the forbidden places, mostly groves. You never ever go into a grove, you imprudent girl! Never trust what you see, nothing is what it seems! Have you not heard of it?" He was so busy yelling at her that he was becoming frustrated at trying to heal her. He had tried to pump the water from her small body but realized that the Ben-Varry lived not in ordinary water, he would never get it out. He slapped her face, but this was fruitless. She was drowning now from the inside, she was not going to all of a sudden wake up at this. There was one other thing he knew, something he had seen humans do in this situation.

Slowly he leaned down and with his hands tilted her head back. As though he were unsure of what he was doing he pressed his lips to her's and forced her mouth open. He began to breath into her, at first tentatively but as he realized she was not getting air he thrust his breath upon her. His lips rested on hers as he closed his eyes in defeat. He made no move to remove his lips, but only sat there leaning into her realizing he had lost and what he must now give the twins. He had been to late, he had been sure the dress would have been enough. But it held only the power to hide her from sight, not to preserve her. As he thought about the dress his own ignorance dawned on him. He pulled back and rested her head in the grass.

Quickly, knowing he had little time for this to work, straddled her and conjured up a crystal. He set the cold orb on her chest just between her breasts and pressed. He pressed till small droplets of blood fell off her breast to land in the emerald grass. The crystal began to pass through her flesh and past her bone to settle beneath her bosom. The warmth arose within her once again and Elena gasped out as water dribbled from her mouth.

Jareth smiled in relief, why he had let himself get so distracted that he did not remember his own powers was beyond him. He waved a hand over Elena's body causing all the blood and water to leave her flesh and clothing. Looking at her neck he noticed that the chain on which the stone had be set was busted. The two ends which looked as though they had been cut rested neatly between her breasts. He scowled, the Ben-Varry must have been able to grasp it before Alia's dress began to work. Well, he thought, there was nothing for it, he was going to have to fix this.

He reached down and picked her up in his arms and transported the both of them to just before the end of the Labyrinth. If she could not find her way from there without the stone then she was truly unworthy of being in the Underground and his attentions.

Just as quickly as he had come he disappeared . Elena fluttered her eyes open as she laid on a stone floor. A tingling rested on her lips and she pressed her fingers to her parted mouth. It was a strange feeling, but a stranger one was the one that was rising in her chest like a sunrise in summer. It filled her with warmth and she could not help but smile. Sitting up she surveyed her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was the Ben-Varry, but now she was just over looking a vast junk yard. The heat within her chest grew as she looked out to see the center of the Labyrinth and somehow she knew just where she would have to go.

Slowly at first believing that after whatever had happened to her she would be to weak. But as she took her first few steps she realized that she was stronger then she had been before, she was no longer tired and stiff. But she was renewed and full of life.

She ran her hands around her neck to find the source of the heat she had come used to, but where the stone had been was nothing but the slight dusting of iridescent glitter. She realized she must have lost it, but then why could she still feel the growing heat in her chest as she neared the castle?

--------------------

Jareth stormed into the throne room of his castle, his eyes blazed with anger so great he could have slaughtered a thousand enemies with just a glance of his mottled eyes. His glower however was at the moment on one particular twin, Aithne. He moved slowly to her as though he were trying to intimidate her, while in fact he was just trying to control his anger so as not to kill her right there.

Aithne gave him a wayward glace as she ran the riding crop up and down her exposed leg. Though looking as though she couldn't care less she was trembling inside. Jareth rarely vented his anger as to harm others, his punishment of choice being the Bog of Eternal Stench. But she knew he had a dark side, as all of the Faire Folk did. She had seen this anger only once, long ago when his father had relinquished his life for the sake of his Kingdom. She knew just how far Jareth would take it, and it rivaled her own. She held steadfast as he placed his face right up to hers. She could feel the heat of his breath as it passed over her face and down her shoulders causing her skin to prickle.

"I knew that you and your revolting sister were wicked, but to try and slay a child in the face of a good natured game! You are lucky that I had learned long ago to control my vicious side, for you two are malicious spiteful shrews, and had I lost my temper the goblins would be cleaning your blood from my palace floor." Aithne merely wrinkled her nose at his breath and laughed a deep and cruel laugh. She leaned her face closer to his and tickled his lips with her own sweet breath.

"You are one to talk my Love, you knowingly disregarded the rules of the game and transported the child to the edge of the Labyrinth. So unless you wish for her to suddenly find herself back at the beginning I would call us even. Though it would do you no good, you shall loose in due course." Jareth glared into her emerald crystal eyes and sneered as he began to pull away.

"If that is what you wish, but I have won already my dear. Elena is now within the gates of the city, she shall be meeting with us shortly." Ailis laughed and looked up from her position at the pool.

"I think not my King, the child has not even made it past the junkyard. What had made you so sure she was in the city?" Jareth spun around and descended the stairs of the dais. He gazed down into the pool of water and furrowed his brows. This could be an illusion, but he knew that the Sidhe had no power to control illusions in the mirror world, all they created there could only be true. But then why could he feel her? Deep within him he could feel the energy of the girl as though she had been wandering the halls of his castle. Never before had he been able to feel the presence of someone like this outside of the city walls. He watched as she rapidly made her way through the junkyard as though she had traversed that land her whole life. What was going on?

--------------------

Elena made her way through the junkyard, she swerved this way and that as though she had been the oen to design the place. She looked up towards the castle, she could feel eyes on her, though it did little to perturb her. It felt as if those eyes watching were normal, in fact they were comforting.

As she entered the first gates of the city she stopped to look around. So this was the end of her journey? Just as she took a step forward to continue on the secondary gates flung shut and from them came a huge metal beast a good five times her height.

"Who goes?!" Its resounding voice beat into Elena's chest stirring up some perplexing feeling in her. She stood her ground as the beast swung its huge axe. She would not flee nor die that day, this she knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: There ya go Tari, I stayed up late last night writing the first half of this chapter so I could finish it and get it up for you.

Also for those who might be wondering all name besides Larien are real names, most being Irish or Welsh. And also I know most people call Jareth and everyone the Fye or other such versions of that spelling. I used the more Celtic version of the Faire Folk, I happen to have a love for my Celtic blood, so yeah that is why everything has a very Irish feel to it, even though Elena is not Celtic. Alia is the only name I used that really is not Celtic, it just happens to be my favorite name from one of my favorite books.

For a full general disclaimer please see my author's page, but I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. All poetry or lyrics I have used in these stories do not belong to me, all rights go to their respective owners.

Please review if you would be so kind.

Rhia


	7. Truth

Truth:

--------------------

Ailis furrowed her brows as she looked Jareth over, something wasn't right. He said he could sense her even before she entered the city, even with her and her sister's great power he could sense them till they had past the first gate. Her gaze was thrust back to the pool as a wide smirk ran across Jareth's lips.

Elena had made it to just before the second gate, the metal guard now stood between her and Jareth winning. She pretended to be annoyed as she began to make aggravated huffs and groans at not being able to stop her.

Jareth only smiled, he had basically won. All that stood between him and victory was the metal guard, but he could easily take care of that. He began to wave his hand in the air just as his eyes caught site of Elena in the pool. His mouth hung open for a second, he could not believe what he had just seen.

--------------------

Elena stood still as the axe flew by her many times, for some reason she was not scared. This metal beast, this thing was of no consequence to her. He was just an object in her way. A feeling rose beneath her breast as the thing began to annoy her, swooping a little to low she became quite aware that she had to leave before she was hacked in two. Just as the axe came back upon her she yelled, her voice resonating up and into the metal creature. Her voice which had already left her body began to grow louder and louder. The thing in front of her started to sway and swerve, smoke rose from it as it began to fall apart. Elena looked down at the heap of trashed metal and nervously laughed as the gate opened up again. That was either a very lucky coincidence or a sign of something very bad. Whichever she didn't wish to think on it.

She entered the city slow at first as though something might pop out and attack her at any moment. The heat within her chest grew, it grew at such an alarming rate she felt as thought she should have passed out. But this heat, this pain buried deep within her chest was exciting and stimulating. She walked not knowing where she was going, but yet the way seemed familiar. She felt as though she had known those tottering houses and dusty roads all her life. She even noted on how she knew not to step to the right on this road so as not to trip in a pot hole, and that you must turn down this road and around this house to keep from the miller's house for he was a blabbering fool and she would not make it to her castle in time. She stopped, she had just referred to the Goblin Castle as her castle. She shook her head, it must be the strangeness of this place and her tiredness getting to her.

Elena continued on, this time trying her hardest not to think on anything at all. She was not up to strange thoughts at the moment. Within little time she came to the doors of the castle. She stopped and gazed up at the huge doors, she almost feared going inside and yet at the same time she couldn't wait.

--------------------

Jareth stood there as the twins glared at him.

"You did that! You helped her again! Can't you let her do anything?" Jareth looked back into the pool as he watched her traverse the same path he took whenever he felt like walking. She even knew which houses to avoid.

"It was not me, not this time." The twins looked at him and back at the image of Elena. Something wasn't right, Elena was a normal human girl. True she had lived her life in a fantasy, but she was human, they had made sure of this. So why was she able to defeat the metal guard?

They watched as she appeared at the castle doorway. Jareth unconsciously fixed his hair and clothing as the twins remained as they were, Ailis reclined on the floor at the pool and Aithne relaxed in Jareth's throne.

--------------------

Elena ran her hands along the groove where the two doors met. She was contemplating on the right course to take. It had been less then a day she had been there and already more had happened to her then in her entire life. How did she know this was right? Because, she thought, there was a deep-seated longing for that castle. She couldn't explain it, nor could she really place it but it was there. It had been there since she had run into the Ben-Varry.

Making up her mind she pushed the doors open slowly somehow knowing too quickly and they could end up causing a bit of the walls to crumble. Again she shook that unfamiliar knowledge to the back of her mind.

Step by step she walked in not fully sure of what was to happen next. She slipped past the hall to a room, that by the arrangement of it could only be the throne room. She was startled in the least, the room was dank and dirty. Bits of metal and other knick-knacks littered the room. The entire place was in shambles, but it was not this that shocked Elena. No it was the three current occupants of the room that were at the moment bothering her.

Her eyes were fixed on one in particular. He was tall like a willow, his legs seemed to stretch on for miles on end. She noted the creamy hue of his fair skin and how it shimmered with an iridescence that only enhanced his enchanting appearance. His hair was flaxen as the early spring's sunlight and the way in which it was styled reminded Elena of an elegant flower in the way the strands fell about his face much like an orchid. Her gaze swept over his sculpted face and his unusual features. Cheekbones to rival any artist's talented works, a nose that if perfection had tried to recreate would come up too short of his. His lips like rosebuds and kissing cherries set within his whipped cream flesh. His eyes….his eyes were as precious gemstones. One the perfect semblance of star sapphire and the other like midnight, its pupil enlarged so the sunburst dyed the normally azure hue into emeralds and amber.

These eyes enchanted Elena, their cold yet tender orbs perfectly framed with intense lines of maquillage that sent his brows into sharp points.

Slowly as though she were drinking in his appearance her eyes once again trailed over his form, this time noting the strange yet elegant attire in which he was dressed.

She forced her gaze away from this man to rest them on the refined woman reclining across the throne, she seemed so familiar. Her long green hair whipped about her as though there had been a breeze, and her pallid flesh gleamed beneath her hunter dress. The woman had an air of almost heartlessness about her, as though she prided herself on being pitiless. Elena could no longer stand the site of her, this woman wore her callousness upon her sleeve as though it were a glistening gold brooch.

Her sight soon set upon the last of the company, a woman who bore much the same appearance as the hardhearted woman. But there was something much different about her, her hair and eyes both marked a much darker tone then the other. Elena took a step backwards as she realized who she had been looking at.

"You're that Sidhe who tried to lead me back to the Barren Lands!" She pointed a finger at Ailis as she tried to back out of the room. Jareth stepped forward gazing down at her with those eyes of gemstone. Elena stopped in her tracks before he even spoke, there was an odd familiarity about him as though she had known him all her life, or more so all his life. She took a step forward towards him, she didn't understand what it was that was so recognizable about him. It wasn't anything seen, but whatever it was scared her even though she didn't allow it to show.

"Please Elena don't go, you have won. The Sidhe have no more reason to harm you." She nodded and tore her gaze from Jareth to the shimmering pool that Ailis was sitting by. Her eyes went wide as she closed in on the strange image it projected.

"Hey that's me!" She kneeled down looking at an image of her at that moment, but it wasn't like just seeing yourself in a pool of water it was from strange angles as though she were being filmed.

"My my, Well aren't we just the genius! I mean sister did you know that was her? Not me." Aithne tapped the ridding crop on the throne as she laughed. Elena stood with a tap of her foot and glared at the irritating Sidhe. Jareth rolled his eyes, this was the perfect start. He set his hand gently on Elena's shoulder and turned her around to face him. Her chocolate eyes dappled sparsely with hints of knowledge, of great expanses of time. But this child was a mortal, he had never before seen in someone so young and corporeal that mark of time which only presented itself within the Faire Folk.

"Don't be frightened, we were just keeping watch on you." Immediately at this she shrunk back from Jareth and tried to keep her distance from the three as she worked out what had been going on. When she had first gotten there she simply wanted to get to the castle for information on what had happened, then…..then…. Her face paled as she looked at the three of them one by one.

"Well I must say I think she has figured it out." Ailis smirked as she watched Elena, this girl's mind worked quickly for a human.

"I am just a pawn in your sick little game?! Have you three any heart? I walked through that Labyrinth, almost got myself killed more then once and it is all because three overgrown fairies wanted to get their jollies?! Jareth have you no compassion at all?!" The twins who had been laughing at the surprise of this girl stopped as they listened to her. Jareth's face went red with anger, he didn't like being yelled at.

"Now just see here you child I……I……wait you called me Jareth." Elena furrowed her brows as she thought over what she had said. She squirmed where she stood.

"Yeah, that is your name right? Jareth?" The three that had once found this game quite amusing now were dumbstruck by this girl.

"Indeed, but I never told you that." She played with a bit of the ribbon that held her loveknot in place, a habit of her's that she would often fall back on when not sure about herself.

"No but Hoggle did, he said that the King's name was Jareth." He took a few steps forward and cupped the child's face in his hand so he could lift her eyes to him.

"Yes, but I never revealed to you that I was King." Elena now began to back away, she felt as though they might strike her down right there just for using his name. Jareth kept pace with her so he could still hold her chin.

"Well, well no you didn't. But you did come to me when you warned me about the Sidhe. And don't say that you never told me that you were the king because I know, but Alia did." Jareth did not respond right away. He was too busy searching her eyes, her eyes which held that mark of age to which it should not. When she did speak his voice was low and very calm, like a slight breeze.

"I know Alia did, but there is still one thing my child which you forget. I never exposed myself to you, you had no clue to my image when you called me Jareth. How is it that you know who I am?" Elena was shaking, she wished he would just let her go. She wouldn't have been half as frightened as she was if it weren't for the fact that he had his hand so close to her neck. Jareth realized her discomfort and released her chin and took a step back, he wanted an answer to his question not to scare the child.

"I…..I…..it was your voice! You can't deny me that, you spoke to me when you gave me that lovely necklace and just before I spoke your name you had spoken. I recognized the voice and put two and two together. And what does it matter anyway, you are Jareth are you not?" She fought to keep from pulling the ribbon from her hair in her nervous toying with it.

"Undeniably child, I am He. But I do wish to warn you mortal, you are a child and a common one at that. Do not presume that it is acceptable to use my given name, while in my presence and others of higher stature you may call me Your Majesty." Elena nodded unsure if she should speak. She knew that the simple scolding was merely a slap on the wrist for what would normally happen to those who spoke the king's name as though they had known them. Jareth continued to search her eyes, though more difficult now that he could no longer hold her he still kept his eyes locked with hers. This made Elena shiver even more, to all watching it looked as though she had been cold.

"Your Majesty may I ask a question?" Jareth tried to quash the small smile which threatened to play with the corner of his lips.

"I believe that you just have, but you may ask another." Elena took in a breath, Jareth's little remark and the phantom of a smile he was so hard trying to hide was enough to help settle her, at least slightly.

"If this was all a game, and as you said I have won, I wonder what is it that I have won?" Jareth stopped and furrowed his brows, she was right. He had not thought about this. Normally when someone won his game the award of course was to return safely to their home with what they were searching for. But this time the only prizes which had been set were the ones between him and the twins.

Seeing the King's uncertainty Ailis stood from the floor with a whipping of her dress.

"A dream, any dream. King Jareth is after all the Keeper of that realm. Your reward child is the granting of one dream." Elena thought about this a moment, a dream? What dream could she possibly ask for.

"A dream? I have so many, it would be easier if you had asked me to name all the stars in the night sky." Jareth openly laughed and no longer quashed his smile. Elena noticed this and giggled herself.

"You have no need to choose now my child, you may think on this awhile longer…." He seeing the easiness in her eyes dared to take a step closer.

"Now you must be exhausted, I should think a nice rest and a change of clothes are in order. Raban!" Jareth called out, his voice seeming to drift out and around the halls of the castle. Only moments after he did this a stocky looking goblin hobbled his way into the throne room. He made a sharp bow to Jareth before turing to look at Elena with glassy gray eyes.

"Yes Sire?" Jareth stood back from Elena now, but only just enough that she had room to move from him. Yet she remained where she was.

"Raban, we have a guest. This is Elena. Take her to her chambers, and make sure she has everything she needs and wants." Raban made another sharp bow to Jareth and then to Elena.

"Sire." Jareth nodded to Elena when she didn't seem to make a move to leave. Noting Jareth's actions she followed Raban out of the throne room and down long hallways. Once they had left Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Aithne snap his riding crop against his throne. He stomped over and grabbed it from her hands.

"Give me that! You two better keep your end of this, because this is going to bring me to exhaustion." The twins laughed making Jareth more then slightly uncomfortable. He glared at each of them with apprehension in his eyes.

"You will keep your end! I am not asking, you will even if I have to tear you limb from limb for it to work." The two continued to laugh and wrapped their arms around the now irate king.

"Oh my Dear, you should have known from the beginning that we couldn't do such a thing." Ailis rested her lips close to his ear making sure her words tickled him.

"Oh yes our Love, it is in our nature. Did you really expect a Sidhe to change her temperament so wholly? You could no sooner expect a Goblin King to relinquish his control." Jareth pushed the two away from him. Aithne hit on a sore spot. He should have expected them to play dirty and use their old attachment against him.

"Enough! Go! Just go!" Jareth plopped down in his throne and closed his eyes. He was really beginning to wish he left that girl alone. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. In fact it felt as though a part of him had been stolen. But how?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well this and chapter eight are in fact one chapter but after seeing that it was almost 6,000 words I decided to cut it in half. Hehe I seem to be using a lot of Dune names, Raban means Raven by the way.

Look on author page for disclaimer.


	8. Five Questions

Five Questions:

--------------------

Elena walked just behind Raban, she was beginning to think that there was no end to these halls. Just as she was about to complain Raban stopped. She looked to the side of her expecting to see a door, what she wasn't expecting was a wall. A wall and nothing more, in fact the entire hall was nothing but blank walls save the one door at the very end.

"Sir Raban, I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but um……I thought you were taking me to my room and this……this is a wall." She sighed and looked at the stout goblin with raised eyebrows. He laughed a good belly busting laugh that would have cheered anyone up.

"My Lady Elena you forget where you are." With that a door appeared in the wall and Raban slid it open. As they both stepped in she quietly spoke to herself.

"I have not forgotten, I just have no clue." Raban snickered so Elena could not hear him. One thing about goblins, they may dumb half-witted creatures, but they had perfect hearing.

Elena's eyes widened as she gazed at the room before her. Room? More like an entire house. The place was so big she wondered how it could fit inside of the castle. It all was almost too much for her. She marveled at the immense murals that covered every wall. Fairies right out of the old Scottish books gaced the wall where her bed was placed. They seemed to dance around and Elena could just hear their song as they lured unsuspecting humans to their ring. Opposite of the bed graceful unicorns pranced around, she seemed to just feel the energy of them as they teased and jumped about. The other two were covered with images of beautiful elves, each one of them draped in greens and golds. They reminded her very much of Jareth, he was truly a beautiful creature.

"His Majesty always makes sure that his guests are well taken care of, even though it has been decades since he has had a true guest he still has not lost his touch." Elena pulled her eyes from the walls just long enough to catch Raban start to make his leave.

"If you ever need anything my Lady just ask and you shall have it." With that he shut the door leaving Elena to explore her new room.

At first she just stared in awe at what she found around her. The room looked as though it had been created just for her and her alone. The bed stood in the middle of the room, its four posters towering up to meet the elegantly painted clouds on the ceiling. She ran her hand across the satin sheets, bright hues of blue and green shimmered under her touch. She stopped to gaze at it, it was as though the sheets were both colors at once, changing as she touched them.

Black accents accentuated the brighter colors making the room seem much more enchanting. She smiled as she sat down upon a chaise at the end of the bed. At her feet she noticed a large book, she sat up just enough to grasp it. The cover had no title nor author inscribed on it, but as she ran her hand across the thick vellum she watched as her name scrolled over it in shimmering gold.

Slowly she opened the book, but the pages were blank. She flipped through it over and over again and yet each time it was the same, empty.

"It's blank, what use is it then?" She set the book in her lap, maybe she was looking at it the wrong way. It could of course be a journal, yet there were no pens anywhere that she could see.

"In fact my child it is of much use, it is the only book you will ever need." Elena shoot her glance up to find that without a sound Jareth had entered her room. She looked to the door quickly and back to Jareth who was at the moment right beside her.

"But there is nothing written in it." Jareth laughed and took the book from her lap with one fluid motion. He opened it and set in neatly in her hands.

"Think of a story, any story that you wish." Raising a brow she thought over all the stories she had read in her life. Soon her mind settled on one in particular about a Scottish lad who had become the human servant of the Queen of Fairies. Just as her mind trailed over the first few verses she noticed the paper of the book become filled with words.

"That book, my child, will show you any story that you wish. Once you are done reading it the story will disappear and in its stead will be another story of your choice." He laughed a bit as he watched the amazed expression on her face.

"I'm quite fond of these books, though there are very few still in existence." Jareth grinned and sat down across from Elena, his legs sprawled out in a most un-regal fashion. Elena shut the book softly not wanting to damage it, if there were very few still around she could only imagine how much it was worth.

"T-Thank you Your Majesty. I am very grateful for your kindness….." Jareth just waved her off as he fixed one of his gloves.

"Think nothing of it my child, you are a guest in my household and because of that I will not think on giving you less then what is deserved of such." She thought for a moment trying to figure out his speech, his style was like a perfect mix of regal formalities and his real self. There was a long silence as Elena just sat there watching him and Jareth acted all casual. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he noticed how her eyes were trailing over his form, he liked the way her gaze only revealed her kindness unlike others who feared him. His smile fell, he didn't want her to fear him? No, he thought, there was something about her, and if she feared him in that way he would never figure it out. He had been able to feel her long before she was within the city gates, she defeated the metal guard as though it had been but a gnat. She had known her way to the castle and through his route nonetheless. But what disturbed him more was that she had known his name. He didn't buy that she recognized his voice, she had been drugged and would not have been able to remember such things. So how had she, and why did that mark of time show in her eyes?

"My child how your eyes wander, if you wish to speak please speak. Your eyes are so bright I'm sure I would melt under your gaze if you continue much longer." Elena snapped her eyes away from the King, she hadn't realized it but she had been searching over his body her mind soaking it all up. It hadn't been a conscious decision on her part, but she seemed to admire his looks. Not as a lover would, but as one would admire their own reflection. This was a strange feeling she had within her, as though she were looking through someone else's eyes.

"Your Majesty, I am at a loss for what has happened to me. If I may Your Majesty ask you a few questions?" Jareth sat up straight and smirked as he crossed his legs in front of him. Elena tried again to keep her gaze from his form but she found it folly, she couldn't keep her eyes at the floor her entire time there.

"You may ask five questions, but out of these I will only answer three truthfully." He laughed quietly to himself as he watched her fidget in her seat. He loved playing games, and this girl was the perfect play piece.

"Um ok, well then first I have no clue what has happened to me. One moment I am home in bed and the next I am here, where ever here is, and traversing the Labyrinth…..." Jareth snapped his ridding crop against his boot and stretched his legs out and relaxed again in the chair, Elena diverted her eyes as he did this and tried simply to concentrate on what she was saying. Though it was lost as Jareth interjected.

"That is your first question? I must say a waste as you already know the answer, but if I must remind you. You had wished that you knew how to wish away your nightmares. Normally I would have just sent you sweet dreams, but your nightmares existed outside of my realm. I took it upon myself to bring you here, to let you fade away in a manner. Next and please do form it as an actual question this time." Elena sighed and stood up pacing in front of the king. Jareth held down a heady laugh as he watched this girl start to loose her composure, now they were getting down to the real girl. He wanted to strip away her layers one by one till he could see her essence, but he wasn't in a hurry. Slow and paced would be how he would achieve this.

"Fine then, well where am I, exactly, no lies, down to the point where is this place?" Jareth seemed pleased with this question as he stood and walked to the window. He held out his hand to Elena and motioned for her to take it. Slowly and unsure of herself she slipped her tiny hand into his. He opened the huge window and gently pulled her forward to stand in front of him.

"This my child is the Labyrinth, or is that to much to the point. Ok then shall we have a story?" He set his hands firmly on her shoulders as she nodded. Her eyes were taking in the vast land that stretched before her. She couldn't believe that she had just walked through that, it seemed to go on for miles.

"Where to start? I guess the beginning is the best do you not think? Well then, all that you see and beyond that and yet beyond that happens to be the Underground. This realm is much the same as your realm, the Aboveground as many of us call it. Just as in your world we have kingdoms and proveniences, much of these kingdoms are known in your world through your mythology and fairy stories. Such as lands as Tir Na Nog and Annwyn, the people of these lands, the Faire Folk, are also known in your fairy stories just as the twins who you had just met.

Where you are now happens to be the Kingdom of the Labyrinth, as you can see where it gets its name. This is the realm of the goblins and I am their king.

As to where the Underground is, that is harder to explain. We exist both within and beside your world, we are connected much as your dreams and your waking thoughts are connected. Does that clear things better for you my child?" Elena thought about it a moment, it all seemed to fit in place. But one thing didn't, Jareth.

"You said that you are the King of Goblins, you don't look very much like a goblin." Jareth rolled his eyes before laughing, she sure was making use of her questions.

"I do wish you would actually ask the question, this guessing game is arduous. But if what you mean for your third question is am I a goblin, well in a sense yes and no. This kingdom once was nothing but a vast forest with wild goblins running amuck. The neighboring kingdoms of Tuatha and Tir Na Nog became troubled when these goblins began to destroy their crops. So the king of Tuatha, Aidan, had built a massive labyrinth to keep these creatures in. But the King had no knowledge to the fact that within the goblins there were those of intellect. Over time the smarter of the creatures began to form a ruling guild. The most intelligent of them being Leofric, he was unlike all other as he looked much more human then the others.

After solving the Labyrinth he and two members of the guild pleaded with King Aidan to recognize the Labyrinth and the goblins who lived within it as a kingdom of its own. But Leofric wasn't a king. If it were not for King Aidan's daughter Oonagh offering herself to him this kingdom would not exist.

You see my child, I am a direct descendant of King Leofric the first king of the Labyrinth" Elena turned around to face Jareth. His eyes shimmered with a playful sparkle. Noticing how his hands were now resting lightly on her upper chest she pulled away and walked a little bit around her room trying to think carefully of her next question. Her mind seemed to waver back and forth, he hands across her chest seemed familiar to her. Suddenly without thought she blurted out.

"The Ben-Varry, you were the one who saved me weren't you?" She clasped her hand to her mouth realizing she had just wasted a question.

"You better learn to control your outbursts better child, that was such a waste. But yes I saved you, I couldn't very well let you die and loose now could I?" Elena smiled and nodded her head, that at least made sense. She walked slowly around her bed as she thought of the perfect last question. Her eyes lightened up as she thought up the one that couldn't fail her.

"Right then, well out of these questions you have answered which ones are true?" Jareth laughed, she was a clever one. To bad she wasn't that clever.

"All of them." She took a step closer, he said only three.

"But you said…." His laugh grew louder as he walked towards her.

"I lied." Suddenly she found herself unable to move as Jareth had materialized right behind her, his breath now tickling her ear. The heat within her chest began to grow, she hadn't noticed it but every time Jareth was this close her chest felt as though on fire. A thought passed through her mind, how could she have been so stupid?

"How do I know that that isn't a lie?" Stepping back Jareth made a tisk tisk sound and wagged his finger.

"Now now you have already had your five." He took a few more steps and sat back down.

"But to answer truthfully, you can't. Now sit I have some matters to discuss with you." Elena just stood there for a moment allowing her chest to cool down. Once she was sure that she would not just burst into flames she did as he ordered.

"As you already know you have a choice, the matter of your reward for beating my labyrinth…." He held up his hands as Elena sucked in a breath to speak. He had saved her even sent her out of the labyrinth, she didn't feel it right now to take a prize.

"Child don't be boring, regulations for games are not the same here. Me helping you does not mean that you did not win. But now I am getting off subject, this was not the reason I have come to you. You wished this for yourself, you have no companion to win you back. This situation rarely presents itself here, but there are laws just for this sort of thing. You are free, as such you are free to choose to stay here or to leave." Stay? He was really offering the chance to stay?

"By stay Your Majesty you mean within the Goblin city, have my own place?" Jareth furrowed his brows, did she really want to live outside the castle? He was offering her all this and she wanted to live with goblins?

"If that is what you wish child. But I was speaking of my castle, this room was created just for you. I made sure the entire place reflected your love of fantasy, though as you can tell I left out the mermaids. I didn't think you would have found it enjoyable after the Ben-Varry.

But if you wish to stay you will remain free, though under my rule as King. You will have everything which you desire. You will want for nothing in my care." To stay in a castle? This was far more then Elena could take, this was so close to her childhood fantasies it was insane.

"And if I go back, would I remember all of this?" Jareth stood and dusted off his clothes as though he had dropped dust upon them.

"That is up to you, I can use my powers to help you forget. But there is always a chance you will remember anyways….." He walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"You have two days to decide my child, if by the end you have yet to, I must make up your mind for you. Now rest, I will have a meal sent up to you since it is late. I shall meet you again in the morrow for morning meal. Sleep well My Child." Elena nodded once again but had no time to wish sweet dreams to the king for as soon as she lifted her head we was gone. She stood there for a moment thinking.

"I really wish he wouldn't call me his child."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note, ok just the other half of the last chapter, hehe I kind of liked the idea of the question game.

Disclaimer on author's page.


	9. Formalities

Formalities:

--------------------

Elena stretched her legs out and shot her arms out above her. Taking in a deep breath she did not panic nor did she try to magically make her room appear by opening and closing her eyes one by one. No she this time was prepared for waking.

She turned over and stared up at the ceiling; she smiled as she watched a painted sun rise over and set amongst the painted clouds. It was a strange thing, after she had gone to bed the night before she had noticed the change in the ceiling. Where it had once been blue with a bright sky, it began to darken and lighten up with points of shining stars. The seemed to even twinkle and every now and then she would see the bright flash of a falling star shoot over her bed.

She sighed and turned to glance over at the window, the morning light was begging to fill the sky with its tawny glow. She didn't want to get out of bed, in fact she at that very moment didn't want to leave at all. Her smile fell, leave?

The conversation between her and Jareth the night before came flooding back to her. She had two choices to make, one was simple really. To choose her reward, a dream. There were not many consequences for choosing poorly. But it was the second choice she had to make. It seemed like an easy enough choice, to stay in the Underground with goblins and a King she had only just met or to leave and go back home to her life and family. The fact was though this was the hardest choice, sure she had just met Jareth and by all logic she should return home. But did she really want to?

She had a family back home this was true, she loved them this was also true. But she was no child anymore, no matter what the King called her. The fact of the matter was she wasn't doing well in school because of time, she had no money, a job that sucked and no friends. Plus, she thought to herself, there was always what could have been. She closed her eyes again, two days, there was no way she would be able to make this decision in two days. And what would happen if she couldn't, what would Jareth choose for her?

Turning over harshly in her bed she had at least made one decision, she wasn't going to get up yet.

"Oooh! You humans! Get out of bed, get out of bed! His Majesty has been waiting for you since day start." Elena groaned as the blankets were thrown from her body. She expected to feel a sharp chill but instead only found a rough had grasp her own and yank her out of bed.

"Wait! What is going on, who are you?" By now Elena had fully opened her eyes and was already pulled halfway across the room by the little goblin that had attached itself firmly to her arm.

"We have no time to waste; His Majesty should never be made to wait." Elena dug her heels into the floor the best she could effectively halting the two of them. She looked down at the little creature and smirked.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date? Why in such a hurry, Alice?" The goblin furrowed her bushy little brows and stuck her finger out in the air.

"I'm not Alice, I'm Grethe." Elena sighed and rolled her eyes, she really did feel like she fell down the rabbit hole. She giggled to herself thinking of Jareth as the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh, nevermind. Now, Grethe is it? What is going on?" Grethe looked startled as though she should have known. Just as the little goblin was deep in some sort of inner thought over whether this child really didn't have any clue or not, Elena pulled away.

"Hey get back here! If I don't get you ready His Majesty will throw me into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Elena pulled a robe around her shoulders and walked to open the window.

"Oh come on, there is no way he would throw you into, um whatever it was you said just because you didn't get me ready. Besides the day has even begun to start." Grethe shook her head and climbed up on a chair so she could better see out the window.

"The day began two hours ago, you should have been down for morning meal a half hour ago. Look! We do things differently here. Now come on we mustn't keep him waiting much longer. And as it is you are in shambles from yesterday." Elena did indeed notice that the city was alive and well, she didn't know if she could handle this kind of schedule. She was far from a morning person.

"Fine, but please next time just say so. Anyway why can't His Majesty eat without me?" Grethe sighed heavily and grabbed her hand once again pulling her towards another room.

"He is King my Lady, you are his guest. Do you realize the allegations His Majesty would go through if it got out he didn't even wait to act as host for his guest? My Lady he would be disgraced, almost as much as his guest refusing to join him." Realizing that this was not normal circumstances she nodded her head and dropped all resistance to Grethe.

--------------------

Jareth sat back in his chair his fingers gently massaging the point just above his nose between his eyes.

"Well I thought I would never see the day that Jareth, the great King of Goblins was refused by his guest. I must say Jareth, it doesn't say much for your reputation." Aithne laughed as she began to pick at her breakfast. A loud snap rang throughout the breakfast hall as Jareth slapped his riding crop down in front of her hands.

"You know the custom; no one at this table will eat until our guest arrives." Aithne rolled her eyes and set the small fruit she had been holding back on her plate.

"I seem to remember that you never had that much respect for customs and traditions, what has changed?" Ailis smirked; her sister really did know how to irk him. She on the other hand prided herself on her ability to provoke him. It was the combination of these differences that made them such a deadly pair.

"It's been four centuries Aithne, I'm not that imprudent prince you and your bizarre sister once seduced." Ailis swished the liquid in her glass around and leaned in further on the table.

"I can see that, but my Love why? Why would the frivolous man we once knew turn to this resentful King we see before us?" Jareth glared at the two of them, they knew exactly why. The entire court of the Faire Folk knew, but why were they bringing it up? Was it not enough that they were there to remind him?

"I would have you know……." Jareth shot up from his chair and leaned over the table, his eyes blazing fire. But before he could finish Elena stepped into the breakfast hall.

Elena smiled sweetly as she watched the happenings in front of her. She made no move to continue on to the table, but just stood there with a confused nervous smile on her face. Jareth was leaning over the head of the table, his riding crop pointed straight at Ailis. He turned his head to Elena and stood up straight a look of annoyance plastered across his face. Realizing that her tardiness had upset him a little more then she realized she quickly sat down.

"Child may I ask what are you doing?" Jareth had stood back from his chair and was now standing rather close to the seated Elena. Looking up she could not help but cower a little. She had not realized just how menacing he really was, not until she was looking at him from this angle and he deep eyes showing every bit of annoyance she had caused him. She had wanted to burst out with a sarcastic remark, but she seemed to know better then to be mocking with his eyes set such.

"Um…Your Majesty?" Jareth rolled his eyes and took a deep sigh as he pulled her chair out from the table. She just sat there, eyes wide. Was she not supposed to have breakfast with the King? Grethe had told her she was, Jareth the night before had even mentioned it. So was this all because of how late she was? Suddenly she felt guilty, she had made him wait, a king, she had made a king wait. Not even in the Aboveground was this considered polite behavior.

"Oh I am sorry Your Majesty, I did not realize how early breakfast was going to be. I really am sorry…." Jareth softened his features slightly and let a small smile seep through as he held out his hand for her.

"No no, you are just sitting in the wrong seat. You are my guest; as such you will be sitting at my side." Slowly she took his hand and allowed him to guide her to seat at his left. She mentally scolded herself, of course she would be at his side. But as he gently pushed her chair to the table she began to wonder, correctly would not she sit after the youngest twin. It was not hard to tell that the Sidhe twins were of royal blood, if not princesses then at least some form of noble blood. It would only be a fool not to notice the gracefulness in which they held themselves, the arrogance that they displayed proudly, and the manner in which they flaunted their pricey clothing. All that mixed with how they had treated her was enough to convince her, at least she highly doubted that royalty acted any different in the Underground then they did Aboveground. Power corrupts no matter what world it exists in.

"Now that we are all _finally _here, I think it is time we start." Jareth stressed the word finally, making sure that his gaze was directed her way. She lowered her eyes and nodded slightly very grateful for his mercy on her for her tardiness. She was quite expecting a good tongue lashing after she saw him, but as she looked back up into his eyes she shuddered. She realized this was only a courtesy because of the other guests.

The gentle clinking of dishes sounded through the hall as Jareth and the twins began to eat. Elena played with a few of the fruits on her plate, but she didn't eat. She watched as the three in front of her ate. The twins ate with an almost seductive manner. The way they would peal their fruit and set it to their lips which had been conveniently licked moist the moment before, the way they slowly bit down giving sideways glances at Jareth. All of it was as though they were tenderly making love to him, at least on their side. Jareth, Elena marked, was much different in the way he ate. He was graceful, his hands bringing the moist fruit to his lips in fluid and elegant movements. She shook her head lightly and cursed under her breath, what the hell was wrong with her? She had been acting strange, no not just acting it but feeling it. She felt weird just as she did now. The heat in her chest was growing, and it was making her sick.

"Are you feeling well?" A pull in her chest caused her to realize that Jareth had stopped eating and was now holding her hand. She looked up and suddenly she felt another pull in her chest. It felt as though something was trying to rip from her body. She felt her eyes start to glaze over and she shook. Jareth could feel the trembles through her hands and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Answer me child are you well?" He looked in her eyes expecting to once again see that strange mark of time, but what he didn't expect was the distant glare. Elena only made a small whine and that was all Jareth needed to realize that something was far more then wrong.

"Come on child look at me, look at me!" He softly tapped her face till the glassiness of her eyes faded and he once again could see only the time in them.

Elena shook noticing what Jareth was doing. She blinked back tears and took in a deep long breath.

"Your Majesty?" Jareth let go and sat back in his chair, though his demeanor exhibited a lack of concern when he had moved back he still continued to watch her. Mortals didn't normally just go almost catatonic for no reason.

"Child, I do wish you would answer me when I address you. Now let us try this again, are you well?" Elena furrowed her brows; she didn't even remember him talking to her. The last thing she remembered was his hand holding hers, then next thing he was holding her face.

"Yes Your Majesty, I am only tired. Your Labyrinth proved much more of a challenge then I had believed." Nodding Jareth produced a small fruit in his hand. It was only the size of a strawberry; in fact it looked very much like one.

"Here eat this, it will replenish you. Then when you have finished I suggest you eat your morning meal." Elena plucked the fruit from his hand and slowly took a bite as though she believed it would kill her upon contact. As she bit into it she realized that is was in fact very much like a strawberry, only much sweeter.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Jareth allowed a small smile on his lips as he watched her face begin to brighten from the effects of the fruit.

"Think nothing of it my child, just eat. My little gift can only do so much; you need food to permanently restore you." Grinning Elena said nothing more but only began her meal.

Being in the presence of a King she had believed the morning meal would have been as lavish as a dinner. She was surprised to find the table set only with various fruits and glasses of milk.

She plucked a few pieces of strange looking fruit from her plate and removed the peal from those she had seen the other three remove. Most of the flavors she couldn't recognize, they were sweet and creamy, but nothing like she had ever had before. As she bit into the last fruit on her plate she had to slowly roll it around in her mouth, the flavor was sweet, musky…….. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to swallow, it tasted very much like honeydew, one fruit she hated. She set the rest on her plate and tried to as gracefully as she could reach for her glass. She noticed Jareth watching and gave a small smile, she had already been late and somehow even had not been listening to him. She figured the worst thing would be to insult him by saying she found this to be disgusting. Noting her grin he returned to his own plate.

Elena lifted the glass to her mouth and was pleasantly taken aback by the sweet and creamy concoction now dancing about her tongue. It was like cream and honey. The more she drank the more she wanted, but surprisingly once her glass was empty she found herself completely satisfied. She closed her eyes and sat back in her chair just smiling away. Jareth caught this and couldn't help but laugh a little, mortals always reacted this way to their food. Though he wondered at the bit of fruit still on her plate. He was about to ask as the twins both elegantly collapsed in their chairs and let out two deep and almost passionate moans. He inwardly groaned, they were showing off. Just as they had while they ate.

"Well…….." He stood up brushing out his clothing and held out his hand to Elena.

"I suppose that you would like a tour of my castle, as you are staying here. At least until tomorrow." She nodded quietly, she really didn't like to be reminded of that decision she had to make. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her from her chair.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Jareth bowed and carefully brought her hand to his lips in a soft kiss.

"It was my pleasure My Child. Now if you two will excuse us we shall see you for evening meal no doubt?" The twins both grimaced but smoothly covered it up with a sweet smile.

"Of course My Lord." Ailis stood before her sister and made a curtsy, Aithne following.

"Till tonight My Lord."

--------------------

Elena sighed as she walked quietly beside Jareth. It had been at least two hours since breakfast and they were only still on the main level of the castle. She wrapped her arms around herself, the warmth in her chest still pounding and pulling. She had to swallow every two seconds just to keep the strange swelling of heat from over powering her. She had been glad when Jareth had finally released her hand, for the closer she was to him the stronger and fiercer it would become.

She exhaled quite noisily as Jareth explained in arduous detail once again the usefulness of a particular room. She would have of course found the room interesting if not for that rather unpleasant throbbing of sweltering heat that was threatening to consume her at any moment.

Jareth had just finished explaining the many uses of the ballroom they now stood in when he glanced back at Elena. He had to admit he was enjoying her company much more then the twins, not that that was saying much. But the fact was he really never had much joy in entertaining mortals.

When his eyes had lain on the girl he had expected the same bored expression he had seen the past few rooms, he was beginning to wish it had been that. Instead there stood Elena, arms crossed over her chest, her face pale and covered in sweat.

"Child you look ill again, if you are not well we may of course resume this at a later date. Do you have need to rest?" She watched helpless as he reached a hand out and wiped away the sweat that had dappled her brow.

"No no, it is just a little stuffy that is all. I'm not really used to all this clothing. But thank you Your Majesty." He lowered his hand and examined her, she was not unusually dressed. Well at least for women in the Underground. Her dress was no heavier or longer then the twins, though he realized that the floor length gold gown was most likely far from what she was used to. He forgot that Aboveground women dressed differently, opting for pants instead of skirts and dresses. The multitudes of folds the dress created probably felt like she was wearing her entire closet. And of course her hair was not helping the situation, most Underground women wore their hair down. The longer and more silken the hair the more attractive. A smirk fell over his face as he grasped her hand into his. Elena was taken aback, he seemed somewhat insane with his lips set in such a way.

"Come then child, I know the perfect place in which to tour." She smiled and slid her hand into his waiting arm. He patted her hand and led her through the ballroom. She really wished he would let her just walk on her own, for at his touch her chest would ache and burn. She was so concentrated on keeping the pain from showing that she had completely missed the fact they were not even in the castle anymore. It wasn't until Jareth had let go and was standing just beside her did she realize where they were.

The Gardens….

Elena shook the uncomfortableness from her body as she took the time to gaze at the site before her. The walls and stone walkways were white as chalk, they shimmered and appeared almost like milky ice. She walked a ways and ran her hand along a round bench in front of her. She smiled; it was made of the same stone as everything else. She recognized its opaque iridescence, moonstone. The entire garden was built out of rainbow moonstone.

Her gaze shifted from the walls to the flowers, great sculpted booms rose from the ground. Their shimmering white petals fluttering in the slight breeze. The entire garden radiated with a bright light, as though the flowers and walls themselves were glowing.

"Why don't you go over and have a closer look at them." Elena could not help the faint moan that escaped her parted lips. While engrossed in the garden she hadn't noticed that Jareth had been standing behind her. He now rested his hands on her shoulders, his mouth only an inch from the lobe of her ear. She could feel the heat of his breath pass over her neck and ear and she could not help but shudder. Gently he guided her to the patch of flowers, his hands sliding down just to her elbows.

Reaching out a hand she lightly touched a shimmering petal, as soon as the very tip of her finger stroked its edge the entire flower bed came alive and fluttered off their steams. She stood speechless as she gazed with wonder at the scene around her. All above and around her were white butterflies, their wings shimmering with iridescent sparkles. Looking back at the flower bed she realized that the true flowers were in fact very small, they had been only seats for the amazing creatures now around her.

Jareth stood back and turned her around so he could get a better look at her, he shook his head and before she could even speak he produced a gleaming crystal.

"That dress does not suit you here." He smirked and threw the crystal in the air above her. Elena cringed and clenched her eyes together expecting it to hit her. Instead it melted away into a shower of sliver, as it fell it changed her square-necked gold dress. Once she had opened her eyes she gasped. She was now clothed in the brightest silver gown, it trailed down below her feet in a torrent of water like folds. Its low scoop neck exposing just the perfect amount of cleavage and cascaded just off her shoulders. Surprised she lifted her arm to touch the satin, she stared wide-eyed at the floor length sleeves. It was strange but she could not even feel it, it was much the same as the dress Alia had given her. She wondered if it had been made of the same cloth.

"There now you are presentable enough to be in the presence of the King. But still……" He waved his hand in the air catching a handful of the butterflies. Walking right up to her Elena could not help but smile, even forgetting the horrid heat in her chest. He opened up his hands and blew softly on the small creatures. They flew swiftly to land in her hair, using their delicate legs they gathered it up in a loose braid behind her head. Once finished they each laid down among the strands of hair and remained still as though each one a hair jewel.

"Now, perfect. Shall we walk?" Only able to nod her head she hooked her arm with his as they began. Turning the corner she was delighted to see that the moonstone and butterflies continued. Her soft satin slippers padded lightly on the stone ground making almost no noise at all. A smile as large as the sun rose on her features, Jareth noticed and patted her hand again.

"I am pleased that you find the garden so pleasurable. My Father had created them, for my Mother. She had a love for gemstones, mostly moonstones. She said they had the power to reveal your thoughts. Often when Father had visiting dignitaries she would invite them to walk this garden with her while Father prepared. She was the cause for many of the treaties that our kingdom has gained." Elena sighed, it seemed as though she had just stepped into one of her childhood dreams.

"She sounds like a great woman. But Your Majesty, is this why you have brought me here? To reveal my thoughts?" He laughed and stopped beside a large moonstone fountain. He waved his hand for Elena to sit and followed as she did.

"In a sense I guess you could say that, you do have two choices to make. Wouldn't it be a benefit if you were able to think more clearly on what you really wanted?" Elena smiled and took a deep calming breath, her lungs filling with the scent of the spicy musk of the king and the cooling water.

"True, I can not say I find either choice to be particularly easy. How can you choose from a myriad of dreams, but more so how am I suppose to make a choice that will change the rest of my life in only two days?" He reached back and pulled a crystal from the water, his hand gently gliding over it before he began to roll it along his hands.

"It is easy if you dig deep enough, you have already made up your mind. You did the moment I told you, the problem my Child is that you have yet to realize it. That is always the problem with you mortals, you are so far detached from your true thoughts." With one swift movement he sent the crystal into his right hand and offered it out to Elena, she took it without a word and watched as he stood and crossed to a bed of flowers and butterflies. He couldn't be right, she thought, how could she have already made up her mind? Deciding to change the subject she stood and took a few steps closer.

"I mean to be of no disrespect Your Majesty, but this has been bothering me all day. How is it I a commoner was placed at your left during breakfast? I do not claim to understand this world and your customs, but I would have thought the twins would have been on either side." Jareth turned and carefully took the crystal from her hands and flicked it away into thin air.

"Child you do wear me out. You are my guest, and while you are not in higher ranking then either of the twins you do get a much higher respect then them. If it had not been for formalities you would have dined at my right." Furrowing her brows she stepped back and gazed at the fountain, the flowing water like music.

"Come now, I do not wish to speak of such high society and as I can see you do not wish to speak of what lies before you. So let us speak on neutral subjects. Tell me a story from your childhood." Elena smoothed out her features and watched as Jareth sat back down, his fingers gliding over the water.

"Ok, well…………well…….I um……" She ran a hand over her forehead, she couldn't think. Not just couldn't think, but should couldn't seem to remember a single story from her life. She all of a sudden felt the heat in her chest again and it pulled at her.

"Child?" Jareth stood and came over wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to sit.

"I'm not feeling well at the moment, I'm sorry Your Majesty but do you think we could continue this later? I am suddenly very tired." Jareth stood and nodded his head.

"Of course, you just stay here child and I will get a nurse for you." He vanished right before her leaving her there to sit in wonder. Why couldn't she remember her childhood?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: First off thankies to Gebo who was my Beta for this, hehe I decided as I write most of these at like three in the morning it would be the best idea to have a beta.

Next as I have said to Tari, this chapter is like the calm before the storm...at first like an F3 tornado in an Iowa corn field...hehe Hey I have a thing for drama! Anyway chapter ten to be out soon!


	10. In The Hours Of Darkness

In The Hours Of Darkness:

--------------------

Elena leaned her head against the windowsill just looking out to the city below her. For the first time all day her chest didn't ache, at least not so bad that she could feel it. She had been in her room since Jareth had insisted that she rest. The nurse as she had suspected, had found nothing wrong with her.

She sighed as she adjusted her legs on the hard wooden chair she had dragged across the room to sit on. The window was placed pretty high so she had to kneel atop the chair so she could even just lookout. The sight of the city, no matter how shoddy and disorganized seemed to help calm her. It wasn't Jareth's annoying pacing back and forth, his indifferent I-could-care-less attitude and then threatening to throw the nurse in the Bog of Eternal Stench if she could not find the problem. No it wasn't even the burning in her chest that was causing her so much worry. The problem was missing, or in truth the problem was that it was missing, her memories. She explored her mind again, she knew she had stories from her childhood. She had many, but she just couldn't remember not even one of them. She understood that she had been a child, that things must have happened to her. But trying to recall them was like trying to see through steel, no matter how hard she tried she could not reach them. She shifted again in her chair trying to help the numbing feeling in her left leg.

"What are you doing? You should be in bed." Elena stiffened at the sound of a velvety voice, she slipped down so she was sitting and turned to see a somewhat annoyed Jareth.

"I'm not tired. If I went to bed I would give myself a headache trying to sleep." Her words came out a bit more curtly then she had ment them too. She had hoped that he had not noticed, but the annoyed expression on his face said otherwise. She sighed and leaned against the back of the chair and looked up to the edge of the window.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound mean, I'm just out of it I guess." Jareth's expression changed as he began to look her over.

"All the more reason for you to sleep. If you wish I could help you out in that regard." He lifted his hand and produced another of those gleaming crystals. He held it out to Elena, his lips curled into a wily smirk. She gazed at it, but before she could take it the burning in her chest began to swell once more. She looked away and kneeled back up on the chair to watch the city.

"Thank you Your Majesty, but I think a natural sleep would be best." She could hear Jareth groan and footsteps behind her.

"You humans are tiring, it is a wonder I wasn't spent long ago." She only shrugged her shoulders trying to ignore the heat in her chest. She didn't feel like having to endure another two hours of being examined only to find out nothing is physically wrong with her. Not to mention that poor nurse, she really didn't want her to have to endure the King's irritation again. She had been tortured enough she thought.

"If I may ask Your Majesty, why are you here?" Jareth waved his hands a bit and stepped back. His first reaction was that of all rulers, to be insulted for being thought that they should have to explain anything. But he cooled himself down, the fact was king or not he was in her bed chambers in the middle of the night. He needed to explain it some way or another.

"I came to ask you why you declined evening meal. The nurse said that you should have been able to attend." Elena stood from the chair and smoothed out her dress. She had not even changed yet, she almost feared taking off the beautiful dress. She didn't understand how it came to be and she was scared it would disappear if she removed it.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, I still was feeling ill. But……" She thought for a moment, it had to be well after midnight, or at least whatever constituted as midnight there. Why had he waited this long?

"You had to have thought I would be asleep, I know you had to because of the way you looked at me. So you couldn't have come in here to wake me up and ask me. I mean it would have been more sensible to ask me in the morning. So….um….why?" Jareth couldn't help the small groan the left his throat, she was right he had expected her to be sleeping. He was quite annoyed with the fact she was awake, it was going to make it much harder to gain what he wanted.

"It is very disrespectful to refuse an invitation from the King. Do you know what everyone will be saying?" Elena rolled her eyes and walked to her bed to sit down, the pain in her chest increasing.

"As I said I was still feeling ill, I decided that maybe a few rumors about you being refused were better then the rumors that would be flying around had I lost my lunch on the table." Jareth furrowed his brows, the human speech at times was in the least utterly confusing. Looking up and realizing her terms Elena laughed.

"In other words I thought it would be better then word getting out that I retched all over you and the twins while eating the meal you had prepared. Don't you think?" Jareth tried not to make too disgusted a look at her statement. She was right though, a few rumors about her not attending was better then the rumors that would run wild if she had gotten sick off the meal. He could only imagine the rumors of him poisoning her. He shook himself from those thoughts, that was not why he had come there. He needed something, and he knew she wouldn't willingly agree. Frankly he wasn't to keen on the idea either, but he had to understand why she held a mark that no human should ever hold.

"You are much more politically minded then I believed. Most humans wouldn't have given thought that such an action as "losing one's lunch" could be construed as either an assassination attempt by means of poison, or that I had an incompetent cooking staff. No matter which rumor, both would be much worse then word getting out that my guest simply was still too tired to have joined in the meal." He seemed pleased as he looked at Elena, few mortals were as caring as she appeared.

"Um, thank you….I guess." Elena shifted where she stood, she was not sure if that was such a good thing. Being thought of as politically minded wasn't really considered the best trait where she came from.

"It is a complement child, you needn't take it as anything other. To a King and Kingdom it is important to think in such a way, in every matter." Elena thought a moment on this, it really hadn't occurred to her that her actions no matter how slight could create some serious implications. She sighed, this was a different world she was now in. Kings and Queens, goblins and Sidhe, she had to remind herself that her actions needed to reflect that. She nodded her head and brushed down her dress. Jareth smiled a genuine smile as he watched her play with the hemming of her sleeves. He must remember to tell the seamstress to make a few dresses in silver for her. He had to admit that it really did flatter her much better then the gold.

"You haven't even changed, are you still feeling ill?" Elena tugged a bit on her sleeve before letting it go. She was in fact still ill, but she didn't want to say. Or in truth she couldn't say, she couldn't understand it. She was in pain and she couldn't say a word about it.

"I guess a bit, but….this may seem silly but I am a little afraid that this dress will just poof away if I take it off. I kind of like this dress." Jareth could not help but laugh silently. Elena just glared at him.

"Poof? My Child don't be absurd, it is not going to _poof_ away. It is your's to keep, call it an extra reward for solving the Labyrinth." The smile fell away from his lips as he moved closer to her. Elena stood, him being a king was enough to demand that she remain stading in his presence.

"And that brings me to a rapidly approaching matter. By night fall you must give your answer for both choices. Or I shall be forced to choose for you." Her eyebrows furrowed Elena stepped forward so she was not but a breath from Jareth.

"Both? You said nothing about me having to choose both." Looking down into her deep eyes he made a nonchalant gesture and walked behind her. She huffed and ran her hand along the back of her neck.

"True, I guess I forgot to mention it. But no matter, if this is displeasing to you I am truly sorry. If it is of any comfort to you, you only need choose your reward at this time if you wish to return. If you wish to remain you may take as long as you must to choose, a thousand years if need be." Elena turned around so quickly at this that it took a moment for her mind to adjust, making her momentarily dizzy. The swirling cleared from her eyes and she stood there staring at the King.

"Are you trying to bribe me? Because it won't work, I will forfeit my reward if need be." Jareth looked shocked by her accusation. In truth he was not bribing or detouring, but merely stating the truth.

"I have done no such thing, if I was trying to sway your decision in any way it would have already worked by now. But I have done nothing of the sort. Nonetheless it would do me no good, you have already made up your mind. You made it up the moment you came to the Underground, my offer has only assured you that it is possible." No matter how many times she had rolled his words in her mind she still could not figure his meaning. Jareth laughed and slowly slid his hand under her chin, bringing it ever so gradually up to meet his eyes. He waited a moment before speaking so he could examine that mark once again. When he did finally speak it took all Elena had not to get angry.

"When you wished yourself away you had already had chosen, in truth My Child you made that choice when you were a child. Had you not waited to long to call to me…….." She pulled from his hold and moved across the room. She wanted to yell, her call for him?! This was far from what happened, and now he presumed to know what she wanted. Maybe it was the sickly heat in her chest, maybe the lack of sleep or food. But this was upsetting her more then she thought. She took a few breaths so as not to start screaming, she realized this was most likely the most stupid thing to do to a King.

"I most certainly did not call for you or wish myself away. As I recall I only had wished to wish my nightmares away, you had even said you had taken it upon yourself to bring me here. I never once said that I wished you to take me." He could hear the anger in her voice. She was right, in an essence at least. She may not have said the actual words, but in her heart she had just by wishing to fade away.

"Discrepancies! I had no need for you to actually call my name. But I doubt you care so I bring your attention to one small detail in this story. Why is it when you woke up and found yourself here you did not react with fear? My Child not once did you panic or become angry at me for bringing you here. Is this in itself not proof of what you really want." He took a long look at Elena and allowed a small smile to gace his lips amongst his set annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, it is late and these things should be discussed after daylight. I bid you good slumber." He made a slight bow making sure to keep his eyes on her. She curtsied, she as well making sure to keep her eyes on him.

"Good slumber Your Majesty." She stood there her hands placed in front of her as Jareth made no move to leave, he looked past her and with a flick of his wrist smiled and began to fade away.

"There child, I'm sure this will be more pleasing to you." After she could no longer see the King she turned her attention behind her. Where she had been kneeling on a chair was now a large window seat, the entire wall now a large pane of crystal glass. She sat down amongst the green and blue pillows on the seat and wrapped herself up in a silken throw.

She gazed out to the starless sky and felt the pain in her chest begin to fade.

Why hadn't she reacted with fear when she came? She should have been yelling and screaming like anyone else in her position. But she had found it….exciting.

--------------------

Ailis paced back and forth in her room, her hair and skirts running across the floor like river water.

"Would you sit down sister, you are beginning to tire me out." Aithne leaned against the window of her room and gazed down at the gardens. She smirked wildly as she noticed Jareth appear amongst the glowing flowers. He hadn't changed really, not as much as he would have liked to claim. Even years ago he would walk the gardens when stressed.

"Aithne, I fear the girl-child may have been the wrong choice. What if she doesn't accept him? We will be found out." Aithne sighed and stood from the window to take her sister's shoulders into her hands. She slid one under her chin and lifted it so to look straight at her.

"Don't worry Sister, everything is in place. The child will do what we expect of her, and even if she does not I doubt Jareth will let go of her now. His attentions are too far preoccupied with her to let her leave." Ailis took a deep breath and pulled away from her sister to rest down on her bed.

"I do hope you are right, we have waited too long for this. As it is the child is stubborn, I'm not sure if she will succumb to his attentions." Aithne laughed and returned back to the window.

"Well we will just have to make sure she does. Do not forget Sister she is only a pawn in our game, we can make her do whatever we will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Ok sorry this was was pretty short. It really is just to help explain a few things, although I guess it really just creates more questions. Anyway things will start moving along better after chapter 12, thats when the fun will begin ok for me anyway...hides from pitchfork welding Tari Hey I'm not called an Evil Minx for nothing. ;)

Also want to thank Tari, Nerds and Gebo who put up with me and luckly have yet to kill me for the evil previews. All's fair Loves, all's fair! ;)

And thankies to thoughs who review, I really do love hearing from you.


	11. Control

Control:

--------------------

Elena turned in her bed, she could feel the warmth of the morning light heat her body but she was too tired to get up. She pulled her blanket close to her chest and whined softly as she heard the door to her room open. The moment the footsteps padded through her room she knew it was Grethe, she wondered if she would be in for another lecture from her about not making the king wait. She heard a soft clink of metal on her table and turned reluctantly opening her eyes.

"Oh M'Lady I'm sorry I had no intension of waking you. Please go back to sleep and your meal will be waiting here for you." Elena rubbed her eyes, what was she going on about?

"Grethe? Um I thought I was to be dinning with His Majesty." Grethe laughed and fixed up the covers on Elana's bed. Wait, her bed? She glanced down to where she was, she had fallen asleep on the window seat.

"That would be a little hard M'Lady as it is almost the noon hour. His Majesty said that you had a rough night and not to wake you at all. I was suppose to leave you food for when you finally awoke." Elena sat up fully and smoothed out her hair the best she could, not only had she fallen asleep at the window but in her dress with her hair still piled together. Finally being able to fully focus her eyes she thought over what her little goblin maid had said, His Majesty had ordered them not to wake her. She began to wonder just what the servants would be saying now that she had missed two meals, but more so what they would think of the phrasing "rough night" and the fact that he made it known to them that he knew she had it.

"Thank you Grethe, and don't worry you didn't wake me." She slipped her feet off the window seat and planted them firmly on the floor, just as the cold rushed into her legs she began to remember just why she had a rough night.

"Oh Lord!" Grethe furrowed her little brows as Elena shot up from the seat and ran to the wardrobe just across from her.

"Is something wrong M'Lady?" Elena searched through the various dresses till she found one she thought was not overly done.

"Oh yes……yes, everything is wrong! I have slept half the day, don't you see Grethe I have to give him my choice today?" The little goblin stood confused for a moment till recognition filled her beady eyes.

"Don't be so worried M'Lady, if you are at loss for what to choose, choose to stay. I don't understand why you would even have to think on this for two days. If I were a human I would have no qualms about my decision, who wants to live in that boring old human world? Mostly when they have the offer of living in the castle as the King's personal guest?" Stopping to take a bite of food she could not help but watch the goblin as she finished setting out her clothing.

"It's not that simple, I have a family there, a life. Plus I doubt staying here is such a big deal, how many mortals have been the King's "personal guest"?" Grethe clicked her tongue as she began to take Elena's hair down as she continued to eat.

"You don't know much about the Underworld do you? Poor girl, as long as I have served the King he has never invited a mortal to live here. And I have served for over three hundred years, almost as long as His Majesty has been ruling." Elena dropped the small bit of herbed bread back down in the saucer of salted oil.

"Did you say three hundred years? How old is His Majesty?" Grethe laughed as she finally managed to brush through her long curly hair.

"Don't seem so surprised M'Lady, the Faire Folk are not the same as mortals. His Majesty is well over six hundred and fifty Aboveground years, though I must say he still looks as though he is only in his four hundredth year. He takes after his Mother in that respect. I remember my Grandmother who had been his Father's nursemaid said that His Late Majesty already looked to be three hundred by the time he was only a century old." Elena ran a hand across her face, she knew that Jareth was older she just didn't realize how much older he really was.

"If you don't mind me asking M'Lady, how old are you?" Taking a drink of the sweet wine in front of her she tried to remove the shock.

"I'm only twenty, it's funny I must seem like a newborn baby compared to His Majesty." Grethe laughed and finished brushing out her unruly hair.

"True, you are very young. Still very green, but that will change M'Lady. You will find that your life in the Underground will pass quickly till you no longer realize time. I guess that is the reason why the Faire Folk are as they are, they don't bother about age or time as they are almost timeless. Well then, I guess we should get you presentable for His Majesty. This is a big day for you and the castle, it will be wonderful to have a real Lady living here again." Elena just sat there staring down at her food. Why was Grethe so sure she was staying? She had yet to even make up her mind, but everyone was so certain she was going to choose to stay. And it didn't even bother her.

--------------------

Jareth walked along the marble walls of the center garden, this particular one happened to be his father's favorite. It was less magical then the moonstone garden, but yet beautiful in its simplistic design. Dark green marble had been used to create the walls and walkways, the streaked stone held small veins of deep blue making the entire garden look intensely opulent. The flora was much different as well, here no iridescent butterflies disguised themselves as flowers. Just immense deep orange rose blossoms which stood like elegant ladies amongst their bushes.

There were no fountains in this garden, but just a small pond filled with bright fish the same hue as the roses. All in all the place was beautiful, and was a striking contrast to his Mother's favorite garden. He had always believed that the two places were perfect examples of his parents.

His mother like the dazzling moonstone garden, a bright and shining beacon for all who looked for her. The pride and joy of the Goblin Kingdom.

His father like the darker garden he now stood in, deep and sometimes misunderstood. A harsh adversary but a firm and honorable King.

He stopped by the pond and looked down at the dancing fish. He had found long ago, long before the death of either of his parents, that these two gardens eased him when troubled. No matter what it was he always would visit one of the two. And at that moment what Jareth needed more then anything was his Father's reasoning and wisdom. Somehow walking this place allowed him to feel that comfort, though at the moment it seemed not enough.

The source of his unease happened to be a particular guest of his. It would seem logical that it would have been one or both of the Sidhe twins, but no it had been Elena. Only once had a mortal caused so much anxiety in him, but this time it was different. Elena was not normal, she was not strange in the essence of the bizarre. No she was perfectly normal in that respect, it was her eyes. Her eyes and that damned mark of time. He knew that she was mortal, he felt it in her when he touched her. So why did she hold that mark? It couldn't be a fluke of nature, there was no way that a mortal could contain such a thing. Only those of the Faire Folk could hold it. True if she decided to stay over time it would begin to show in her, but she had not been there long enough. Three days was not long enough, and the fact he saw it only on the first! The shortest known time for it to appear in a mortal was three hundred years, and that was only because the mortal had had an ancestor from the Underground.

The sound behind him pulled him from his thoughts. He turned masking all worry and stood just gazing at who was approaching him.

Elena strolled down the dark stoned walkway, the skirts of her long dress swishing over the ground like butterfly wings. Jareth noted the deep color of her dress, hunter green with silver leaf embroidery. She fitted in perfectly with her surroundings, if it hadn't been for her Aboveground speech one would have thought she was one of the Faire Folk.

"I see you have finally graced the living with your presence. You look much better today My Child, I am pleased for it." He made a small bow and same as the night before he refused to remove his eyes from her. Elena copied her movements from the night before and curtsied, her hands set neatly together in her lap as she did so. Something told her the more flashy extending of the skirt was inappropriate here. Her knowledge of a few of the more intimate customs was still a bit unnerving. Mostly the fact that when she had left her chambers she had no direction to where the King might be, and within little time she had found this garden and the King with no help. But worse was the fact that she had known he would be there before she had even set out of the castle.

"Good Day Your Majesty, I am sorry that I have slept so late." Jareth waved her off and turned back towards the pond.

"Think nothing of it child. Come, I believe you will enjoy this." Nodding her head Elena glided her way to Jareth. She noted how his shoulders were slightly slumped and his head bowed. Once beside him she dropped her gaze to where his was.

"Koi! Oh Your Majesty I don't think I have ever seen Koi this color before." Jareth smiled at her amazement, but it quickly faded as their eyes met. That mark was haunting him.

Elena fought to keep herself from crouching down clutching her chest in pain. The pain this time was much stronger then it had been before and seemed to travel into her stomach and up into neck simultaneously.

"I'm glad you enjoy them, you should see them during mating season. Their scales fluctuate colors. I am sure you will spend your spare time here come next season." Elena shook her head and walked a bit from the king. Did everyone in the castle know her decision but her? Or was it that he was banking on her not being able to choose? Did he intend on making her stay?

"Please Your Majesty why do you presume I will stay?" Jareth laughed slightly and sat down casually on a nearby bench.

"I presume nothing My Child, I know. Come nightfall you will make your choice, and you will stay here freely." Elena took a deep breath and walked in the opposite direction of the king, it seemed the further away the less pain she was in.

"You presume to know to much Your Majesty. But please I don't wish to talk on this right now, I don't even want to think on it." She closed her eyes, why was this decision so hard? The pain that had began to spread searched its way up through the back of her neck and settled behind her eyes. She could hardly stay conscious as she felt two hands grip her shoulders. Jareth lowered his lips to her ear and pressed her back against his chest.

"But you must, that is unless you wish me to take control. And I have no problems with control, will you give me control child?" Her breathing was slight as his hands slipped down her arms to clasp her hands in his own. Elena forced her eyes open as he produced a crystal in her hands.

"I….I….." Jareth brought his lips even closer to her ear, his skin now brushing over hers.

"It is a simple question Child, will you give me control?" The pain in her head grew till she could hardly see. She leaned further back against Jareth trying desperately not to fall. She grew dizzy and the world around her seemed like a haze of light and sounds.

"N-n-no…..I…." The crystal in her hands turned milky and crumbled into dust. Jareth watched helplessly as the dust toppled to the ground. He felt her weight as she began to collapse in his arms. He snaked an arm around her waist and turned her around to face him.

Her eyes were cloudy, though even the pain he saw was not enough to mask that mark. It shone out like a star. With a blank stare she gazed at him, her lips moving slightly to let out the faintest of sounds.

"Not yet……."

--------------------

Jareth paced around the throne room purposely ignoring the twins as they played a game on the floor. The only thing on his mind was Elena, why had she collapsed? But more so how had she been able to destroy his crystal?

"I win again Sister!" Ailis picked up the die she had just tossed and handed it to Aithne. The two smirked knowingly to each other as they watched the King fret.

"It seems my dear Sister that the mortal child has upset our benevolent ruler. I wonder why he fusses over her so." Aithne laughed and rolled the die and huffed as it came up a two. Ailis' eyes glittered and snatched away the die before following her sister's example to toy with His Majesty.

"I do believe that he finds her pleasing. She is a pretty little thing, if not a babe I imagine he would consider his attentions towards her be more passionate." She smirked at him as she made her roll, her excitement growing as she rolled a six.

"But maybe that is what he has already attempted, maybe she refused." Aithne laughed and produced a few small jewels that she handed over to Ailis in payment of her win.

"What? Anyone refuse His Lordship? Don't be absurd!" This time it was Ailis' turn to laugh as her sister once again tossed the die.

"Oh I do believe you are right, what woman would be stupid enough to refuse him? I mean he has…."assets" that she surely can see." The die rolled a three and Aithne shook her head and waited for her sister to make her roll.

"Oh yes that is very clear, he has a great "talent". But why else but her refusal would be haunting him thusly?" Ailis cheered quietly as her roll turned out a four and waited for her sister to hand over another handful of jewels.

"I do believe that the child is blind then, maybe we should go have a visit with her. She must be informed of his aptitude, don't you think sister?" Aithne snatched the die away and made her roll only to groan inwardly at the roll of a one.

"Oh yes, I think maybe we should inform her of that night along the Neptune shore. Would not that be a perfect example?" Ailis once again cheered as she rolled a five.

"Oh yes, maybe we should take a little trip back. I'm sure she would delight in seeing his achievements in person. I mean I have never seen a man move in such a way, she would surely not refuse him after seeing how his attentions could be spent on her." Before Aithne could grasp the die Jareth produced a crystal and let it burst into a shower of dice over the two.

"Stop speaking as though I were not here, it bothered me back then and it bothers me now. I don't understand the Sidhe sometimes, your love for games almost outranks my race." He stopped and slipped into his throne, night was slowly drifting upon them and soon Elena would make her choice, or give him control. He looked down at the twins with a look of disgust.

"And at least if you are going to play a game in the middle of my throne room make it more challenging. I've seen mortal children play more demanding games."

--------------------

Elena paced her room, from her window she could see the sky begin to darken. It would not be long now, she was to met Jareth in the gardens after dark to give him her decision. But what decision? Stay or leave, so simple but yet so hard.

She had hoped that her afternoon would help her to reveal what it was she wanted. But it only seemed to confuse her. The pain had started to move its way from her chest and spread along her body, she collapsed on her bed just remembering the pain in her head.

"M'Lady are you feeling ok?" Grethe opened the door to her chambers and slipped in. Elena noted the large black bundle in her hands.

"Oh yes I'm fine, just still tired." The little goblin nodded and flipped out the budle in her hands revealing a large cloak.

"That is good, His Majesty awaits you in the gardens. Wear this, night in the Underground can get pretty chilly. We don't need you getting sicker then you already are, what a way to begin your new life." Elena kneeled and allowed Grethe to fasten the cloak. She turned to face the goblin with cold hard eyes.

"Why is it that everyone is so sure I will accept? I have…….have a……a……" A smirk appeared upon Grethe's face as she smoothed out the cloak.

"Um hm, well anyway you best be off. If you don't hurry you will forfeit your choice." Elena nodded as she exited the room. Her head swam as she walked through the halls and out to the Gardens, what was it she was trying to say? She had a what Aboveground?

--------------------

Jareth stood in the Moonstone garden, he gazed peacefully down into the fountain as soft footsteps padded behind him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would come, for a brief moment I thought you had forfeit." Elena stood still, her black cloak pulled tightly around her with its elegantly decorated hood carefully concealing her face. Her eyes darted around the garden, the place seemed even more mystical at night then she thought possible. Jareth stood with his back to her. His stance was one she had yet to see from him, he always was relaxed or simply elegant. But now he was rigid and all business. She knew there would be no tricks or rhymes, it was time for straight and to the point. Her time had run out and she had to give him her decision.

"I have not forfeit. But before I give you my choice Your Majesty, I ask that you allow me to say a few things." Jareth turned and smirked at the girl, she was truly more like his race then anyone would admit. She thought with a political mind, few mortal girls who ever came to the Underground were so diplomatic in their opinions.

"As you wish, but remember that you do not have long. Once the clock strikes thirteen a decision must be made." Elena nodded taking a step closer, she tried to ignore the pain in her chest as it rose to crawl its way up her neck. She took in a deep breath and worked to steady herself, how could she be taken seriously if she was shaking like a leaf?

"I wish first to say that I have found my stay here first of all to be rather strange, I know that it _is _a goblin city after all, but I _am _human!" Jareth raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"And this is suppose to be news to me? What is the point of this?" He watched as Elena shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps to her right.

"I just wanted to get that straight and made sure you understood, I guess I made my point there so on to the next thing." She tried to act like she knew what she was saying while in truth she was just wasting time. She knew she would have to choose soon, but she thought maybe as it came down to it she would know what it was she wanted.

"Ok well...um...its just...ah..." She watched as Jareth produced the clock from the throne room and shifted his weight waiting impatiently as she continued to stall time. She bit her lip and spouted off the first thing that came into her head.

"You know the Labyrinth is really confusing...and hot mind you!" Shifting his weight again he lifted both brows, maybe she wasn't what he thought.

"You should really like install some hidden air conditioners or something...I mean how can you stand all this heat mostly with the outfits you wear." A smirk appeared across his face, she was nervous. He had noticed mortals had a tendency to ramble on when nervous.

"I know a guy, if you'd like his number... Can you call people on those crystals? Long distance?" Shaking his head he stepped forward, if he didn't stop her she might start suggesting that he in fact tear down the Labyrinth all together.

"Child you are stalling, make you choice or I will make it for you." Elena stopped pacing and looked straight at Jareth, her body trembling.

"Your Majesty…..how can you expect me to make this decision?" Jareth walked calmly over to her and slid a hand under her hood causing it to topple down in a torrent of raven folds. Before she could move away he slid his other hand into her dark hair and gently grasped the back of her head. Slowly as though he were teasing he pulled her to him, their lips only a breath apart.

"If you do not wish to then give me control, that is all you have to do. Just hand over all control to me and you will no longer have need to worry." The pain in Elena's head began to grow, the contact of his body on her's was too much. She couldn't see and felt tears run off her cheeks. A pounding filled her ears and she spoke without realizing.

"No…….I can't……" Jareth groaned and pulled away from her. He straightened his gloves and turned back around to face the girl.

"Child listen to me, all your life you have dreamed of this. Your fantasy world, and now I offer it to you. Why refuse me for a petty thing like family?" Elena stammered back and rested herself on the edge of the fountain. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall a memory, any memory.

"Family?……I have a…….." Jareth walked to stand in front of her, his height making him appear like a sculpture in the light of night.

"Child you have only two minutes left, choose or I shall choose for you." Elena again searched her mind, why couldn't she see them? She knew she had a family, or at least she thought she knew. But she could not see them, or anyone. Slowly her memories faded leaving her with only the images of the Labyrinth, it was if she had not existed before she came there. Looking up to Jareth and to the clock she sighed. She stood and set her eyes firmly on his.

"Then I shall make my decision. I choose to stay." The clock behind Jareth sounded with such an intensity that Elena had to cover her ears. Jareth smirked and ran his hand through her hair before cupping her cheek. His eyes burned into her and he leaned down almost pressing his lips to her's.

"Then it is done………Goodnight My Child." He pressed his lips only lightly to her's so that she could only just feel the warm flesh tickle her own. He pulled back and walked away without another word. Elena just stood there, she wasn't sure if what she had just was right or wrong. The fact was she wasn't sure of anything, not Jareth, not the Labyrinth, and certainly not herself.

--------------------

Ailis stood at the window as her sister tossed a few dice against the wall.

"So what did she choose my sister?" Aithne grinned as she watched the dice roll two sixes.

"She accepted him." Ailis walked from the window and set down on the bed, things were starting to work out right.

"Did she give him control?" Aithne stood from the floor and set the dice on the table.

"No she keeps refusing him, she is stubborn." She gave aheavy sigh and began to comb out her hair.

"Don't worry Sister, she will. Jareth will make sure of it. He had a taste of it once, he won't let up until he has control of her. It just may take some time." Aithne sat beside her sister and took the comb from her and began to finish the job.

"How much time do you think?" Ailis allowed her sister to pleat her hair into a braid and she turned to do the same for her.

"Hm…..some time, but if need be we shall just help things along. Remember my dear Sister, kingdoms can not be built alone. There are those who do the physical work and those who direct it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: ok loved writing this chapter and things will now start to really move along.

Thanks to Tari who in fact I stole that little rambling scene from, hehe it was from a convo we had, see I told you girl I was very Very gald you were having fun, I think it fits perfectly.

And of course thanks to Tari, Gebo and Nerds for putting up with my evilness, no one realizes what I put those three wonderful girls through. Its a wonder they haven't just shot me yet.


	12. Amity

Amity:

--------------------

Elena sat on her window seat, her legs stretched fully out in front of her. She gazed down at the city below her and smiled. It had been one week since she had agreed to stay in the Underground, and for the entire week she had done nothing much more than what she was doing now.

Things had changed after she said those words, or to say correctly Jareth had changed. When she had been trying to make up her mind about leaving he had been charming and slightly seductive, now he was crueler and harsher. She hadn't seen him at all now for three days, and at the moment she was glad for it. He had the day after regarded her with cold bitterness, almost like she wasn't even there.

She leaned back to set her head on the wall, but ended up moving with way more force then she had meant to and ended up smashing her head instead. She ran her hand along the back of her head feeling a bit dizzy.

She was beginning to wish she had never chosen to stay, she now knew that His Majesty had tricked her. But then again what was waiting for her back Aboveground? She knew she had to have a family, to have something, anything there. But for the life of her she couldn't remember a thing. Not one fragment of her actual life. It was true she could remember things she had learned, stories she had memorized, songs she somehow knew all the words to, her Spanish was still perfect. But those things were all that she could remember.

The more and more she thought about it the more she realized even if she had wanted to go back she would not have been able to deal with it. She stopped rubbing the back of her head; two things had just dawned on her. One was the fact that her dizziness had yet to recede and the other more startling, the fact that she had thought "**_if _**she **_had_** wanted to go back". The further she examined her actions, thoughts, and feelings the more she realized that Jareth had been right, Grethe had been right. Hell every single one of them had been bloody right! She, from the start of this, had made her choice, she never deep down planned on returning.

She pulled her hand from behind her head and gazed down at them slightly sick. A warm crimson stained her cream skin. Rolling her eyes she realized just how hard she had hit her head, at least, she thought, it didn't seem too bad. But still maybe it would be a good idea to find a nurse.

She slid from the window seat and wrapped herself up in one of the velvet throws; she was strangely cold and couldn't figure why.

--------------------

Jareth paced the length of the throne room, his hands pulled tightly behind his back. His footsteps could be heard down many of the hallways, but not that he cared. His mouth was set so tensely his lips were white. Ailis watched as he walked the length of the room for the hundredth time in only an hour. He had been at this all day.

She sighed; their plan was never going to work if Jareth was in the throne room all day. More over if he was anywhere but with Elena. Aithne seemed pleased with herself as she watched the King walk about in utter confusion. Ailis stood from where she sat, she glared at her sister. Aithne rolled her eyes, why was it her sister never let her have any fun? She sighed and stood from where she had been relaxing in the throne.

"My my, if our dear King doesn't look ill. What the mortal girl doesn't please you? Should we search for another?" Jareth stopped pacing and glared at the tall Sidhe, he was really getting tired of these twins. And if it wasn't for the Seelie court he would banish them to the Aboveground, let them pick on a few mortals for once.

"You are determined to litter my kingdom with stubborn and obstinate young mortal women! You would have me on my knees begging each of them for power!" Ailis sighed and slid her hand up and down his back after silently making her way to him. He winced, he should have destroyed the two years ago. But he was too weak, too cowardly, feigning mercy and casting them from his kingdom.

"If that is your wish my Love, we could have an entire harem of mortal women for you. But I have a feeling this is not what is bothering you." Aithne rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. She ignored the stiffening of his body and the tenseness that now surrounded him all because of her presence.

"Precisely what I was thinking. I do believe my Dear that you are the one who is stubborn." Jareth pulled away from them and slammed down in his throne. How dare they say he was obstinate?! It was Elena who refused to give him control.

"I stubborn?! I have given the child everything, clothing, food, shelter, permanent residence at my castle! I have even saved her life, from the two of you must I remind you! And yet she denies me control!" Aithne laughed and leaned over the throne once again pressing her lips to his ear.

"Yes my Love you are stubborn. You have asked her twice, and she has only been here a little more then a week. And now you refrain from her company. I do say you are the stubborn one! She is a mortal child, she will not give up her control unless she trusts you. You see these mortals have this silly idea in their heads, it's called friendship." Jareth groaned, these twins were worse than ticks. You could burn them and burn them over again and they would never let their teeth from your flesh.

"I know what friendship is, I know it all to well." He closed his eyes to keep his feelings hidden. He was not lying, he knew friendship very well. And had he not been so blind and distracted he still would have it.

"Ah yes, her…."Ailis wrinkled her nose, and sat down at Jareth's feet. She rested her head on the one leg he let fall from the throne.

"Well never mind that, what is done is done. You have the future to deal with now. And that means you have to stop acting like you got your feelings hurt and become friends with our little mortal child." His eyes shot open, the perplexity they had held for over a week now replaced with unreserved cold hatred. But just as quickly as it had come it faded and turned simply to exhaustion.

"What would you have me do?" He rested a hand on his forehead and waited for the absurd idea of the twins, only it never came.

"Jareth you fool! You are going about this like there could be no chance, she does not fear you. Granted she doesn't like you that well, but she is far from hating you. In fact Love she doesn't even know you." Aithne pulled from his side and reached within the folds of her sleeves producing a small ring. It was crafted of the finest silver, a three point knot on either side of an emerald stone. She handed it to Jareth, smirking as she watched his eyes grow wide.

"Oh don't look so surprised Darling, Ailis and I have good ideas more often then you give us credit for." Spinning the ring on his finger Jareth glared at Aithne, good idea', yeah right!

"And this is not one of them, of all the insane ideas! You two wish me to give her a Sidhe ring?! You do realize what she would believe it to mean if I gave her a ring?" Aithne just shrugged their shoulders as her sister giggled and traced a pattern on his knee.

"Oh but isn't that what you want? You have asked her for control, we just figured that was the reason." He slapped Ailis' hand away. He thought about throwing the ring across the room but stopped to look at the twinning lines of the knots. It was a particular favorite of the Sidhe, he knew mortals used the same design. But for them it didn't hold the same significance. To the Sidhe the knot meant eternity in a literal sense. He clamped his hand around the ring remembering how his mother wore the same knot on a necklace.

"You know why I must ask for control, and it has nothing to do with wanting her." His words were far more whispered then he had desired. For millennia the males of his family have been bound to blight upon their personalities. He could not help but ask and beg for control, it was an affliction created by his heritage. Call it a birthright, but Jareth thought of it more as a curse.

"Well in any case it doesn't matter one way or another if you lust after her or not, this is the Underground. The mortal child will need to accept our ways, and you need to gain control." Aithne grabbed the ring from his hands and blew lightly on it. She smirked and handed it back.

"If she makes protest just tell her that it will show her whatever she desires." Jareth looked skeptically at the two, rolling the ring in his hands. He furrowed his brows, he knew something wasn't right. Why would these two help him? But yet he could not find anything wrong with the ring. Taking a deep breath and once again covering his face with his hands, he leaned further back in his throne. He knew they were right; he needed to stop avoiding her. But now just how to approach this?

--------------------

Elena sat on a little bed in the middle of a small room just off of the sleeping chambers. Luckily it hadn't been hard to find, even though the cut on her head was not anywhere near serious she still was concerned.

She wrapped herself up tightly in the blanket she had taken with her, for some reason she couldn't seem to get warm. It felt as though her blood had become ice in her body, like a glacier had settled deep within her chest.

She glanced around, the nurse had left awhile ago to fetch the healer. She was beginning to wonder how long she was going to have to sit there freezing to death.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, I know, I know. Please she didn't want to make a fuss!" She heard the nurse just outside of the room. She sounded so nervous Elena suddenly realized why she had made such a big deal about informing the King of her injuries. She hoped that the sweet woman would not be punished for her own errors.

She watched helplessly as Jareth entered the room, his expression was the same cold expression he had been giving her all week. She couldn't figure why, he had seemed so charming when they first met. She expected him to yell with the way he looked, she braced herself only to find him just standing at the door.

His gaze bore into her as he set his hands on his hips. He rolled his eyes laughing as he shook his head, his long unruly hair dancing around as he did so. Elena could not help the look of total confusion and annoyance that crossed her face.

"Why is it that mortals are so stubborn?" He walked from the door his hands still gracing his hips. Elena thought she would laugh at the absurdity of the moment. All week he had been cold and distant and now after not seeing him for three days he shows up laughing? If she thought the Underground was confusing before, now she was completely convinced she would never understand it.

"Stubborn? What because I didn't want to bother you with a minor cut? Your Majesty if you will excuse me, but I was under the impression………" Her voice caught in her throat as Jareth ran his hands through her hair examining the wound. Sweat began to dapple her forehead and she had to throw the blanket off of her shoulders. Suddenly it felt as though the ice within her had melted and she was beginning to burn up. At first she believed it to be related to the cut, but she had been cold before. Cut or not she would not have developed a fever so quickly.

She felt a slight tingling along the base of her skull as his fingers brushed repeatedly over the wound. Her heart raced till she was sure she was going to pass out. The pulling within her chest returned but yet it was different this time around. Her whole body quivered, her skin prickling with a pleasurable tingling that she could not help but gasp at. Her eyes slowly rolled back into her head as she leaned back into Jareth. The throbbing in her chest spread like a wildfire through her body sending sensations through her that she could not distinguish from pleasure or pain. She did not notice when Jareth left from behind her and took her chin in his gloved hand. He watched her as she parted her mouth slowly and exhaled a faint moan. He furrowed his brows, she was shaking and sweat was misting over her skin.

"Child?" His velvety voice shook her from the strangeness that had engulfed her. She blinked as she worked the tears from her eyes, the pulsations still racking her body.

"Your Majesty? Um……what happened?" Jareth let go of her chin and stepped back looking her over. Just as his touch left her, her body began to cool down and the pounding reduced to a dull throbbing.

"I healed the wound, it wasn't that bad. Though I am beginning to believe that you My Child, might have hit your head harder than it appeared." Elena wiped the sweat from her forehead trying to remember what happened, but all she could see to remember was a feeling of wanting, of searching.

"Um, yeah maybe. I should lay down then just in case." Jareth shook his head and extended his hand.

"If you did hit it to hard it would not be wise to lie down. Come with me I have need to speak with you anyway. Perhaps a walk in the gardens will suffice?" Elena just gazed at his hand for a moment, she wasn't sure what had just happened but she was not sure she wanted a repeat.

"Child I don't bite, at least not unless asked." Elena blushed as Jareth laughed. For whatever reason he seemed back to the way he was when they first met, albeit a bit more flirtatious. She nodded and set her hand in his. A warmth spread from his hold right up into her chest and she had to hide a gasp.

--------------------

Elena trailed her fingers along the milky white of the stone wall, her thoughts reflecting on the many gardens Jareth had walked her through. It had been two hours at the least since they had left for their walk, and in all that time nether of them uttered a word.

At first Elena was enraptured by the staggering beauty of the numerous gardens, but as they explored further the silence simply was an effect of the awkwardness between them. Elena still did not know Jareth and the fact that he was a King, a real king made her nervous.

Jareth on the other hand was still baffled by the mark of time in the girl's eyes, among other things. The girl had been at his castle for little over a week and he barely talked to her. Even in that short amount of time he was being driven insane. He longed for her control, he needed to have that power. He groaned inwardly, curse his damn family! Curse his father and curse his own power lust! He hated what he was forced to be, each and every mortal woman who ventured into his kingdom he was forced to plead for control. He was a King and he was reduced to nothing more then a beggar when these children came to him. This curse, this affliction had been the downfall of his father and grandfather, the downfall of all the men in his bloodline. Jareth was a lucky one, because of his mother's blood he had learned to compose himself. He needn't be like his father who would beg like an animal, knees on the ground, groveling at these girls' feet. He hated what his father had become in the end, and he hated himself for not comforting him at the very last.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, whether or not the Twins were insane, they had been right. The downfall of the men in his family had been their own inability to gain the control they so lusted after. Though this was a strange and new concept to him he knew this was most likely the best chance of gaining what he needed. She would now be staying at the castle forever; he couldn't survive her denial of him for all eternity. He had to become friends with her or suffer his own downfall.

Entering the stone garden he cleared his throat, it was better to get this over and done with quickly. Elena glanced over at Jareth, he stood with his back to her, his long unruly hair dancing like white fire around his face as the wind whipped at it. She gazed at him for a moment, he was handsome this was true and undeniable. But still there was a more appropriate word for him, beautiful. She laughed to herself; she had never associated that word with a man before. Handsome, sexy, attractive, good-looking, those she had used many times, but beautiful?

Jareth turned and saw Elena looking at him. She blushed and continued to walk the gray path that lead further into the stone garden. She could hear Jareth step softly behind her and the silence between them was now so deafening that she thought she might just scream to make at least some noise.

"I wouldn't go down that way, not unless you wish to be assaulted by fairies." Elena stopped and took a look down the path, she gasped at the site of fluttering lights ahead of her.

"But why would they assault me? They are just cute little fairies." Jareth clicked his tongue and strode over to the girl, his hands tightly behind his back.

"This is not your Aboveground fairy tales, fairies are not what you think. Nasty and foul creatures whose lot in life is to destroy all they touch.." Elena moved back from the way she had been walking and ended up backing right up into Jareth. She gasped again as she came in contact with him. She moved away before whatever happened earlier happened again.

"Then why do you allow them in the gardens?" Jareth laughed and walked a ways in the other direction.

"It's not really allowing them in, it's more the fact that they can't leave. See when my family had these gardens built each one was for a purpose. You already know the purpose of the moonstone garden, and the one you found me in the night you chose to stay was my Father's. It was his privet garden for contemplation. This garden………" He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him.

"This garden My Child was built for two reasons. The gray stones which are used here come from the Kingdom of Tuatha. They believe it to be filled will the power of the Ancients." He smiled and walked a little further in, stopping every now and then so Elena could catch up with him.

"Both purposes of this garden are companionship. The first is merely harmless, it's friendship. And that is the reason why the fairies have been trapped in this garden, while they are annoying creatures they represent amity." Elena nodded; this was rather an unusual custom. But really thinking about it, it was no different then keeping lovebirds for the purpose of blessing a lover's home. Or even the many other Aboveground customs.

"And what, Your Majesty, is the second purpose?" At this Jareth smirked and lifted a veil of ivy to reveal a stone structure that mirrored Stonehenge almost exactly. That is if Stonehenge had been built just yesterday.

"Love, this is where the marriage ceremonies are performed. This place, of course, is not as lavish as those in Tuatha. I should take you to see the Royal Tuatha Stone Garden some time. I am sure you will enjoy it. His Majesty Ennis has exquisite taste, and he had a waterfall built within the garden before his second marriage." Elena smiled and nodded as she looked around the garden. The stone circle was beautiful, vines of roses grew up along the pillars and she could just make out the carvings in the stone. She walked further into the circle and ran her hand along the stone altar in the middle. She gasped as Jareth caught her hand in his. She stared up at him as he lifted her hand to his and gently kissed the smooth skin of the back of it. He grinned as her breath caught in her throat. She thought he was going to do it again but instead he produced a small silver ring in his hand. Her eyes grew wide, what was he doing? She tried to pull back but he held her still.

"Do not fret My Child, it is not what you think. This is merely a present, an apology if you will for being so cold this past week." He ran his fingers over her hand before he slipped the ring on her finger. She began to panic, what the hell was he thinking?

"Your Majesty! I do not know what you think, but when I agreed to stay, I agreed as your guest only." Jareth laughed and still holding her hand gazed into her eyes.

"Remember Child this is not the Aboveground, our customs are different. I am sorry if you take this gesture as anything more than what it is meant to be. Child here giving a ring is a sign of friendship and little else. I offer only that, do you offer the same?" Elena watched as Jareth held her hand and the look of friendship in his eyes. She nodded and thought she would die when he lifted her hand once again to his. Only this time he pressed his rosebud lips firmly into her palm before letting her go. She watched helplessly as he walked past her to enter yet another garden. She followed quickly after looking down at the silver ring on her finger.

"Come now child, there is still much to show you of the gardens." She hurried to his side and watched his cold demeanor wash over his face again. He nodded his head to his left to a row of crystals set amongst a hedge of flowers.

"My Child have you ever seen such a thing?" Elena shook her head and smiled, yet inwardly she cursed. He could be sweet, but right now she was wishing for the silence of before.

"I should teach you to manipulate the crystals, you might find pleasure in it child. You will never be able to use any power with them, but I do think My Child that it would give you something to do, on rainy days as mortals put it." My Child? Friend or not, she was really getting annoyed with the My Child business.

The two walked further into the garden and Jareth produced a crystal and began to roll it over his hands and arms. Elena watched and a smile spread fully across her features.

"Catch Child." He flipped it in the air and walked away before Elena even caught it. She grumbled and whispered under her breath.

"Ay! Si este hombre extraño y afeminado parara de llamarme su hija, yo sería tan feliz!" Jareth stopped at her words and walked back to her. He grinned wickedly and snatched the crystal from her hands. Had she really expected him not to understand her?

"You do not enjoy me calling you child? Perhaps another name is in order. Perchance I should call you My Lover, does this suit you better?" Elena gasped and stepped back wide eyed, lover?

"N-no, no My Child is just fine." Jareth shook his head and ran a finger along her jaw line.

"Wait now Love, I am quite fond of this idea of your's." Elena shot back as far from him as she could and started shaking her head.

"No, please really My Child is fine, perfect really." He just laughed and set his hands behind his back once more.

"Well then if this does not please you how about I just call you Elena? Hm?" She nodded and loosened her stance, yet she made no move to walk closer.

"Good then you may call me Jareth. That is, when we are in private. When we are around the twins or any other, including my goblins, you must call me Your Majesty or My Lord." He grinned as she stepped a bit closer still a bit wary. He turned and continued along the path leaving Elena just standing there. She shook her head and ran after him.

"Your Maj….Jareth!" He stopped and turned around almost causing her to collide into him.

"Yes Elena?" She stared blankly at him a moment for actually calling her by her name. She recovered and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for the ring, it is beautiful." He nodded and took her hand into his again.

"You're welcome Elena, come now it is getting late. We should finish for the evening in the gardens and prepare for evening meal."

--------------------

The figure of two people danced in a large pool of water. The two were walking side by side in elegant gardens talking and behaving as two new lovers. A hand smashed into the water sending droplets flying all over the room.

The owner of the hand stomped his way to a large emerald stone throne. He slammed down in it and with one motion threw his dagger into the shimmering pool. The point of the dagger landing right in the heart of the man within.

"Damn him!" He rubbed his temples as though the motion would make the world stop at that moment. He groaned, as he dared another look in the pool. Only this time he did not ram his fist within it or throw his dagger. No this time he ran his elegantly thin finger along the form of the young woman that walked beside the man. He laughed as he watched the two. His day was approching, and this man would never see it coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hehe sorry to everyone who I said this would be out Tuesday, this chapter took a little longer then expected. Ok the bit that Elena says under her breath translates as

**'Ugh! If this strange, effeminate guy would stop calling me his child, I would be SO happy!' Thanx to Tari for that line.**

**And of course a great thank you to Gebo for staying up late to Beta this for me. And a huge huge thank you to Nerds, Tari, and Gebo. They still haven't killed me for being evil and I thank them for putting up with me as I write these, cause really Ya'll have no idea just how evil I am to them!**

** And a special thanx to fantasy-elf, the review was wonderful and made my day!**

**For disclaimer please look on author page. I do not own anything besides those not in the movie.**


	13. The World's More Full of Weeping

The World's More Full of Weeping:

--------------------

Elena rested against the window in her room; she fiddled with the ring that graced her finger. She twirled it this way and that watching as the daylight sparkled off of the green jewel. It had been another week within the Underground, only unlike her first week this one had been enjoyable.

Instead of hiding away from her, Jareth made every effort to spend as much of the day as he could with her. So far she had relaxed in the many gardens, explored the tunnels under the castle and Labyrinth and even enjoyed a lovely dinner with a few of the creatures who lived within the Kingdom.

The more and more she stayed in the Underground, the more pleased she became at her choice. She could barely remember why she had any doubts in the first place; the only thing that haunted her was the faint feeling that something would be missing her Aboveground. But that too began to fade as she spent her days being entertained by the King.

Even the pain within her body was causing her no trouble. In fact, she craved the feeling. The burning had become pleasurable, and she could not help but wish to feel it every minute of the day. She no longer would collapse when in Jareth's presence. His touch was now one of delight. It sent something through her that could not be described with words. It rushed to her chest and incited the burning heat to pound and pull.

Just as she closed her eyes in thought, she could feel that wanted heat build in her chest and a smile spread across her moist lips.

"You're late." A low chuckle came from just across the room as Jareth adjusted his gloves. Elena opened her eyes, but didn't glance at the King, instead gazed out at the city below her.

"Really? What a pity. Well, I guess we are even now seeing that you were late yesterday." A laugh of her own escaped her lips. Since that day in the gardens Jareth had made good on his promise to be her friend, as did she.

"Oh so I was." Jareth leaned against the wall beside Elena. He gazed down at her as she watched the happenings below. He had learned very quickly that she had an interest in the city. She was always asking questions about the goblins and their families. A smile spread even wider across his face as he noticed the dress she was clothed in.

"You are wearing the silver dress I gave you." Elena looked down at the yards upon yards of silver silk that trailed over her body. Playing with the hem of her sleeve, she gazed up to meet Jareth's deep eyes.

"Oh yes, it has become my favorite in fact. I can't recall if I thanked you for it, so thank you, Jareth." He held up his hand and laughed quietly.

"Please don't, I can't say that on that day my intentions upon giving you that dress were solely unselfish. I do find it more pleasing to see you in it." A blush rose to the apples of her cheeks as she smoothed out her skirt. Lifting her head she noticed Jareth's hand extended for her. Slowly she took it, readying herself for the wave of heat she knew would accompany his touch.

"Where are we going today? The Labyrinth?" He shook his head, she had been the entire week been trying to get him to take her through the Labyrinth. But he couldn't bear to even think about it. At least not yet, not until he could figure out what that mark of time was. Not even he knew what the Labyrinth would be capable of if someone entered it with wild power in their body.

"No, I thought we would travel the city. You do seem to be so fond of gazing at it. I thought you might enjoy actually being there." Elena smiled a bright smile as Jareth pulled her up from her seat.

"Oh I would enjoy that. I didn't really get to see much last time I was there, I was too busy trying to get here. Though I must say now that I think back on it, it wasn't such a bad experience." A soft laugh left her lips as Jareth let go of her hand. With his other he flicked his wrist and produced a long silver hooded cloak.

"It might be safer if you were to wear this." She gazed at it for a moment and nodded as Jareth held it open for her. He rested it upon her shoulders and turning her around fastened the clasp just under her chin. He ran his finger along her collarbone and down her back till he got to the top of the hood. He slipped it up over her long hair and using his fingers he pulled the love knot from the cloak so her hair would hang over her chest.

"It doesn't seem any brighter than when we walk the gardens, why do I need this?" He smiled as he offered her his arm. She accepted and gazed up at him.

"The city is a bit more windy, this will help protect you from flying dust." He wasn't about to tell her that the cloak was enhanced with power, that it would keep whatever wild power was in her from aggravating the Labyrinth. And not to mention it would keep the twins from peeking in on them. He was getting rather annoyed to come back after spending time with Elena to find them sitting in his throne room, the pit once again turned into a spying pool.

Why did they take such an interest anyway?

--------------------

The city was just as Jareth had said, very windy. She didn't remember it being so when she had first walked through it, but then again she only had one thing on her mind at the time. And that was getting to the castle, and the more she really thought about it, thought about the feelings that had played with her that day, to Jareth.

Being in the city Elena had to remember to address him as My Lord or Your Majesty. She had spent so much time alone with him lately uttering the titles seemed weird. But even stranger was Jareth calling her M'Lady.

They rounded a corner just off of a small street, the way seemed so familiar to Elena. Just as the first time she was there, she knew which way to go and what places to avoid. Only this time, she had no urge to get someplace, her only urge was to be beside Jareth.

After a few short walks they suddenly stopped, Elena pulled herself from her thoughts to look at why Jareth had stopped them. There in front of them was a shop, it wasn't very big by human standards but by goblin standards it was huge. The stone walls towered over most of the buildings and the little door set directly in the middle was the size of an average human door.

Jareth smiled and held open the door. She stepped inside and was thrown completely as she looked around.

Bottles of every color and shape littered the shelves, their contents glistening as candlelight flickered through them. Faceted crystals of emerald, ruby and sapphire hues hung from the ceiling. A soft scent of flowers drifted about the room with a sweet smoke that lifted from a copper basin in the far corner. The faint sound of a song could be heard from all corners of the shop. The song sounded familiar in its tune and lyrics, yet Elena knew for a fact that she had never heard it.

"Where dips the rocky highland  
Of Sleuth Wood in the lake  
There lies a leafy island  
Where flapping herons wake  
The drowsy water-rats  
There we've hid our fairy vats  
Full of berries  
And of reddest stolen cherries" Elena smiled, the voice was so calming. The smoke drifted around her and she had the strangest feeling, as though seeing a dream through a memory.

"Come away, O human child  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand  
For the world's more full of weeping  
Than you can understand." The voice was sorrowful as it spun around her, the room seemed to dance with a thousand dreams as the wind fluttered in the nearby window.

"Where the wave of moonlight glosses  
The dim grey sands with light  
By far off furthest Rosses  
We foot it all the night  
Weaving olden dances  
Mingling hands and mingling glances  
Till the moon has taken flight  
To and fro we leap  
And chase the frothy bubbles  
Whilst the world is full of troubles  
And is anxious in its sleep." Jareth glanced down at Elena. She was smiling sweetly with an almost serene look in her eyes.

"Come away, O human child  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand  
For the world's more full of weeping  
Than you can understand." Listening to the song as it fluttered around the room he realized the irony in it. Had she known they were coming?

"Where the wandering water gushes  
From the hills above Glen-Car  
In pools among the rushes  
That scarce could bathe a star  
We seek for slumbering trout  
And whispering in their ears  
Give them unquiet dreams  
Leaning softly out  
From ferns that drop their tears  
Over the young streams" Elena could not help but feel blissful, the voice was so beautiful. She looked up at Jareth as he gazed down at her. He took her cheek in his hand and began to follow the sweeping voice with his own.

"Come away, O human child

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand

For the world's more full of weeping

Than you can understand." Elena gasped at the contact, but more at his voice. She pulled away from him and ducked behind a jingling curtain of ruby crystals. She walked around the room as Jareth slowly followed her, all the while his voice mingling with the one in the air.

"Away with us he's going  
The solemn-eyed  
He'll hear no more the lowing  
Of the calves on the warm hillside  
Or the kettle on the hob  
Sing peace into his breast  
Or see the brown mice bob  
Round and round the oatmeal chest." Slowly she crossed the shop room, her shoes making no noise. Her breathing blending perfectly with the song. Jareth moved from a few emerald crystals and held his hand out to her.

"Come away, O human child

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand

For the world's more full of weeping

Than you can understand." Elena glanced at his hand but moved quickly away. Jareth did not move but to place his hand to his side. He silenced as a woman appeared from a back room. She was a picture of mystery and all majesty, her long red hair trailing behind her as she sang the last of the song.

"For he comes, the human child  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand  
For the world's more full of weeping  
Than you can understand." The woman stopped just between Elena and Jareth. She glanced back and forth between the two, a sweet smile on her face as she glided to Jareth.

"It has been too long, My Lord, since our voices have danced together. I have missed it so these past four hundred years." Jareth smiled and gently took her offered hand. He pressed his lips to the soft skin of it and released her hand.

"Yes it has been too long, and I was such a fool to not have noticed the passing of time. Alia, I can not fathom why you are still here. I released you from your contract. You are free to return to your home." Alia laughed lightly as she bowed her head.

"My Lord, this is my home, there is nothing for me to go back to in Tuatha." She pulled a small crystal hanging from the ceiling and after giving it a small kiss watched it lift up into the air as it turned into a simple bubble. Elena watched with amazement as it hung there and Jareth produced a crystal that enveloped the smaller crystal. With a gentle breath it floated out of the window, Alia looking pleased.

"Your father no doubt would be overjoyed to see you." Alia sighed and shook her head.

"He gave up on me a long time ago. Four hundred years may be a tear drop compared to the life of our race, but to a father and a daughter it is a very long time. Come now must we talk of such gloomy things, please, My Lord, Lady, join me awhile and I shall entertain thee. The stories to which a Dream Collector has to tell can rival that of any Fable Weaver, Faire and Mortal both." Jareth smiled and nodded realizing Alia's discontent to discuss their past. Though he understood more than anyone the need to talk of it.

Elena stood where she had and watched as the two conversed. Then without warning the elegant woman Alia took her hand in hers and lead her to the back room where Jareth had already slipped without her noticing.

"Please My Lady, have a seat and we shall become friends." Elena nodded and took a seat beside Jareth on the long couch. Though the room was filled with chairs and couches alike, Alia took her place in the middle of the floor resting upon a pile of silk pillows. The image of a tent came into Elena's mind and she suddenly recognized Alia from the Labyrinth, she had been the one who helped her. She smiled, she would finally be able to thank her for the dress.

"So what tale My Lord do you have desire to hear? I can regale thee with fables from lands far from our own, mortal tales of love and deceit. A yarn woven by a man who once made account of a great King and Queen of these lands. A narrative of a lady of my kin who was forced to weave her tapestries and ne'er gaze to the Kingdom of Mortal she entwined her threads of. Who died alone upon the water as she traveled near her dear Knight. Tell me My Lord, what story shall I speak of?" Jareth watched as Alia reclined, she was fully the Dream Collector now. No longer the Sidhe beauty he had once known, but the Collector she had chosen to be than marry anyone other then him.

"Tell me my Lady of Dreams, of a tale of love and deceit, but not far from our land. Tell me not a yarn woven by mortal man, nor the narrative of she of your kin who died in her lonely sorrow. I wish My Lady of Dreams to hear you speak of she who pains by her King who denied her. The dear beauty who hid herself away for fear of her heart being taken by any other but her Prince the grand Fool. This is the tale we shall hear, and none other." Alia took I a heavy breath, a look of great pain flashed in her eyes. How she wished he had chosen another story to tell, but knowing he only wished to be young once again. How could she deny him of a time when he was still ignorant, before his world crumbled to sand?

"Then let me tell a tale, My Dear ones, of love and deceit, of hatred and longing, lust and death. A story of a princess and her Prince the Grand Fool Jester of his court."

---------------------

Alia leaned back against the pillows, her tale now spun. Elena could not help but cry. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek to land on the hand beside her. She looked down and was surprised that it had been Jareth's hand that was firmly pressing into her thigh.

Jareth stood and loomed over Alia as though he were about to hit her. His eyes trailed along her shaking form as hers did his. He shook his head and lowered it keeping his gaze from both women.

"If you will excuse me. My Lady Elena, please remain with Alia till I return." Elena nodded her head and watched as he left without even looking back at the two.

"So much has been done with may not be undone. I came to terms with things long ago, I had hoped His Majesty had as well. It seems he has not." Alia stood from her pillows and crossed to a small table, plucking a small fruit from a bowl she began to slice it and feed it to a small bird Elena hadn't even noticed.

"Excuse me Lady Alia, but that story you told. It was about His Majesty wasn't it?" Alia wiped her hands on a small towel before walking a bit further from Elena to pull a few bottles from a shelf.

"Yes My Lady, His Majesty was the Prince in this tale." She knew it, all the characters fit. But why would Jareth want to be reminded of his past if it was really as Alia has mentioned, and Alia, why make her tell it?

"And the princess…….." Alia sighed and set the bottles down.

"Was I, yes young one. I didn't conceal the identities of those involved. And the twins who you have had the misfortune to meet are the same as the tale." Elena pressed further, something made her want to know everything, even if it did feel like she lived it herself.

"You were in love with him and yet you left, and His Majesty….." Alia sighed again, how she wished Jareth was in the room. This girl wouldn't be so adamant about asking her questions. She faced the young woman, there was going to be no getting around it. It was best to tell the truth than be caught in a lie.

"I loved him yes, I still do. His Majesty………." She took a breath surely it was time to drop formalities.

"Jareth may have loved me in some way of his own, but the trickery of the twins and the untimely coming for him to be King changed many things. Might we have been together? In another time and place perhaps, but it seems our fates have had other plans. And so to our places must we go, Jareth, the King, and I the simple servant. We both must carry this with us, in our hearts and thoughts. They will pain us in many ways, but then again My Lady that is what dreams are for." Alia set herself down upon the couch suddenly looking very old and tired. Elena could see all of the woman's five hundred and some odd years in what appeared to be a youthful face.

"But Lady Alia dreams are lies, what of the waking hours?" Alia motioned for Elena to kneel before her. She took her hands into hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. Her eyes! Alia almost gasped at the sparkle of ancient time in her chocolate eyes. She had not seen this in her when they first met. The girl's eyes too much to take, she lowered her eyes to rest upon a Sidhe ring nestled neatly upon her finger. Her breath was shaky as she spoke, her tears filling her voice.

"You have much to learn of this place child, you are with the King of Dreams. I am a novice beside his power as a Collector. He weaves dreams and visions to heal any hurt. But for me, I shan't take such a way. For me to have loved him even in my solitude is the greatest gift. I shall not trade for land nor money, title or the power to bid my beloved dead to life. But Elena I am not the one who has so desperately tried to heal." She once again lifted her eyes to meet the mortal's, pushing back the strange feelings coming from her.

"Take great care, his heart is wounded deep. The cuts seen clearly upon his chest. Do not deny him much longer or his fate will be shared with his lamented father. He asks for power, this is his nature. Take care, take so very great care with his heart for he knows not what he offers. Next he asks give him control, lest his grave you wish to put him." Elena furrowed her brows, had she heard her correctly? Give Jareth control? But her freedom, what would become of her?

"Lady Elena it grows late, I think it best we leave for the castle." Jareth leaned against the doorframe watching as the two spoke. It was hardly secret what Alia had told the child. Elena stood after Alia gave her a soft nod.

"Oh course, My Lord. Good Day, Lady Alia." She made a small curtsy before walking to step beside Jareth.

"Thank you Lady Alia, it has been an enjoyable visit." Alia shook her head as she stood.

"Do not say things you do not mean, My Lord." Jareth only nodded and took Elena's hand.

"Good Day, Lady Alia, we bid farewell and good rest to you." Alia curtsied holding back a flood of tears.

"Good Day, My Lord, Lady. Farewell and good rest to you both. Until we meet again." With that Jareth lead Elena out of the shop, not even a look back. Elena glanced over her shoulder to see several small crystal bubbles float from the shop.

"Jareth, who was she really?" He did not look down at her but kept moving as he spoke.

"Alia is the Lady of Dreams, the Dream Collector of the Labyrinth. And once my Betrothed." Elena thought on what Alia had said, what did her giving him control of her have to do with him living or dying?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hehe ok ok I know, it was a bit needlessly poetic, hehe its what happens when I listen to Loreena McKennitt and write. Hehe ok so had lots of fun writing this one. Then again I have fun writing every chapter. Oh and just a quick note here, it may seem like I'm rusing the romance, but you will see soon why Elena is this attracted to Jareth.

Disclaimer: Check Author page for full disclaimer, but no I don't own anything, and the poem "Stolen Child" Which is used in the chpter and where the subtitle came from does not belong to me either. Credit for the perfect poem/song for a Lab story goes to W.B. Yeats. Though for the song bit it was song by Loreena McKennitt, if ya haven't heard the song go find it and listen to, it is just beautiful!


	14. Lies

Lies:

--------------------

The pool glistened as the sweet figure of a girl shimmered from it. She sat curled up on a window seat, her finger idly playing with the ring her King gave her.

Her King?! The man who sat watching from his throne sneered at the title. What was it about that man? Was he so wholly perfect, so faultless that people could not help but be drawn to him? He was arrogant, cold, nefarious and everything that should have detoured all beings. Yet they were drawn to that man, and he hated him for it.

This man could have practically everything he wished for. He could do just about whatever he wanted. But he wasn't happy, he was so far from happy, so far from content that he was furious. The one thing he wanted in his life, the one thing that he knew would ever make him complete was taken away by this man. And he hated him for it.

He walked over to the pool and smirked seductively as he ran a finger down the slender form of the girl. If he couldn't have what he truly wanted, he would have what her King wanted.

--------------------

Elena walked down the halls of the castle. Ever since their visit a few days ago to see Alia, Jareth had made himself scarce. She rarely saw him but for morning and evening meals, and every now and then in the gardens.

She felt strange without him around, she felt lost. Her mind swam with thoughts, but they weren't her thoughts. It shifted through memories, but they weren't her memories. In fact Elena found she didn't have her own memories. She couldn't recall a single thing from the place Jareth called the Aboveground. It felt as though her life started the moment she woke up in the Barren Lands just outside of the Labyrinth. She was born there and had always been there, or so it seemed.

She knew she couldn't have just poofed into existence, but how was it that she could not remember her mother or her father. Remember such things as where she lived, what the names of places were, even what the Aboveground looked like. To her the only thing she knew was the Underground and Jareth.

She could hear her footsteps as she walked down an empty hall, she had wished to walk the gardens as she did almost everyday. But the cool winds were coming in and there was an eerie chill in the air.

Tired on the monotony of her own footsteps she slid into the nearest room. As she opened the door her eyes widened.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway. Please Elena come in, and shut the door behind you." She nodded softly, her downy hair fluttering in front of her face. Jareth had been standing in front of a large fireplace, the orange flames illuminating his willowy body. Elena slid over slowly unable to determine whether she should have disturbed him.

The room they both now occupied was pretty large, nothing like the great halls Jareth had showed her, but yet large enough.

It appeared much as a sitting room, large chairs were set strategically around the hearth. Small tables bearing small knick-knacks and even decanters of spirits set between the chairs and around the room. The walls were covered in myriads of paintings. So many it seemed impossible that there was room on the walls.

The closer she looked the more she noticed they were not just paintings, but portraits. Portraits upon portraits of faire haired nobility. All the men held a chiseled face with deeply set eyes with sweeping lines that formed the owl like features on Jareth. Their bodies clad in leather and some of the older portraits fur. The women all had smooth skin that seemed to be created from cream, their lips slight rosebuds tempting all who gazed at them.

She gazed at Jareth, he stood not moving from his prior position, his hands clasped tightly behind him. She lifted her gaze to the two portraits he was staring at so intently. The woman was much as the others, her fine and soft features with a mass of gold hair that toppled down her broad shoulders. But as Elena gazed at the man her eyes widened. He was so unlike the others that he seemed too out of place, mostly to be hung right above the hearth.

He had ears that flared out above his head, coming out in two points on each. His eyes were huge, like crystal orbs. His skin was dark and had a tinge of green hue. He was human looking, but strangely beast like with a regal appearance.

Suddenly glancing back and forth between the portraits she realized who she was looking at.

"Leofric and Oonagh the first King and Queen of the Labyrinth, and the origins of my bloodline. Not what you expected?" Jareth turned and smiled as he walked to one of the small tables. He poured himself a glass of spirit and walked throughout the room. He set his face proudly as he took in the portraits. He stopped and held out the hand with his drink and flung it around. Elena could see in the way he moved he maybe had a bit much to drink.

"My family, Kings and Queens dating all the way back to Leofric. All fair and powerful rulers. All governing under a false representation." Elena took a step closer, she had never seen Jareth like this. True she had seen him angry, frustrated, depressed, and even bothered. But the look in his eyes at this moment was new, he was disappointed. Disappointed and filled with disapproval.

"It's all a lie you know." Elena stepped now to face him, he looked at her and smiled. His hand trailed down her cheek, stopping at her jaw he extended a finger and ran it down her neck, past her collarbone and let it rest just between her breasts where the pendant he gave her once was. Elena felt a jolt of heat rise through her at his contact, but she refused to move. Jareth let his eyes linger at where he had his fingers for a moment before dropping his hand at his side.

"Jareth? What's all a lie?" He took another long sip of his spirit. He let it rest on his tongue, burning as he did so, before he swallowed. To his kind mortal spirits and wines did little but warm the toes. But the spirits made in the Underground were very potent, mostly the ones Jareth acquired.

"Everything, you, me, the twins. But mostly him, the both of them." He pointed to the two portraits above the mantle.

"Leofric, he was King alright. But my bloodline does not travel back to him. Oonagh yes, but not him." Elena sighed and took his arm as she guided him to a chair. He sat down taking another long swig.

"Jareth, you said that he was the first King. How can your line not go back to him?" Jareth laughed lowly as he noticed his glass was empty. He tried to get up to get more but Elena was still standing in front of him. He smiled as she gazed down into his eyes. She was beautiful, if only she would give him her control.

"Don't tell me that looking at my family you don't wonder why not a single one looks at all like a goblin. See there, that's Cathal, first crown prince of the Labyrinth, second king. The supposed son of Leofric. Look at him, what goblin features can you make out?" Elena studied the portrait just beside the first king. Cathal looked much like his mother, long golden hair and cream skin. The only difference was the sweeping owlish features. Brows furrowed she knelt down in front of Jareth, what was he getting at? Jareth grinned and ran a hand through her hair.

"No one knows the actual reason, but you see the child that Oonagh bore was in fact born of a Sidhe. Some swore that Oonagh loved Leofric and once she found out that she was unable to bear goblin children she took a Sidhe lover so she could claim the children as his. Others swear she was unfaithful, that she had simply wanted power. That she hated and despised Leofric and took a lover because she could not stand to bed her king. And still others claim that she was with child before she ever offered herself to be the Goblin Queen. That the Tuatha King knew this and had used Leofric as a way to hide his daughter's tainted state.

"The only truth that is known is that the King's adviser Einri used his power to alter the child within the womb. This alteration would be slight, but just enough that the offspring would look close enough to a goblin that no one would question the paternity of the child." Elena reached up without thinking and ran her finger over his eyebrow and down the lid of one eye. He laughed slightly and allowed her to examine the lines around his eyes. She was shocked to find the colors real and not makeup.

"The lines?" He nodded his head and tickled his fingers down her outstretched arm.

"All the offspring have the same markings, some darker then others. It became a bit of a thing to have pride in. I myself have even fallen into that trap, accentuating them with the use of cosmetics." She slid her hand down and rested it on the seat of the chair. Jareth seemed displeased with this but hid it as he gazed at all the portraits.

"Why did he help? Einri I mean, why did he help the Queen? Would not taking a lover be considered treason for her? Why risk being executed if found out?" Silence reined over the room for a long while. Jareth finally took in a breath and looked back down at the sweet beauty kneeled before him.

"Einri was Sidhe." Elena took in a breath as well, it must have been disheartening to find out that your bloodline in fact was descended from a lowly adviser and his princess whore. It didn't surprise her that the Goblin princes took pride in the owlish lines. They at least could then pretend that their family had not been an entire lie.

"Oh Jareth, royal families do this sort of thing all the time. The fact that there have been this many Kings and Queens proves that no one cares about who the original father of the royal bloodline was." Jareth pulled himself up from the chair and walked over Elena, he poured himself another glass of the red spirit and sipped at it. Elena felt like snatching it away before he was to drunk to see straight.

"That is the thing my dear Elena, my beautiful Elena. You are the first outside of the royal family to have knowledge of this. This knowledge of my true heritage was given to me when I was one hundred years. A trust between my father and I. I was only to reveal it to two people. My heir and my wife. And here I have given it up to a mere mortal. What power you may lord over me now." Elena stood and took a few steps his way. He moved back and continued to drink. Was he worried she would betray him?

"What power? And why would I want to lord it over you?" Jareth sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew she didn't understand the politics of the Underground, but surely she understood the implications if this got out.

"If this information was made known to the entire Underground, the information that I and my bloodline are not descended from the first king. Anyone, any petty lordling, any prince any kingdom could try to claim the Labyrinth. Wars would be started, people would die. All just to gain the power of my Kingdom." Elena shook her head, she understood the lust for power. But was it such a big difference that it was a Sidhe not a Goblin that bore his line? They still came from the Queen.

"This would be terrible, but I still wonder why you think I would want to lord it over you." He took a long drink of his spirit just to have Elena snatch the glass from him. He glared down at her and walked off running his gloved hands through his hair.

"Because I have trapped you here for eternity, because I am a king and you are a mortal. You have no money, no power, no title but what I give you. By giving this information up you could stake a claim at the Labyrinth. Declare that I owe you for what has happened. Even if you didn't gain my kingdom you would be a fine prize for the winner. Mortal or not you would be sought after as a bride. You would be well off with a title and your own wealth. Maybe even be a Queen or princess." Elena rolled her eyes as she slammed the glass down on the table, a bit of the spirit splashing on her sleeve.

"Do you think so little of me that I would do such a thing? I promised you that I would be your friend, I do not know what the term might mean here. But to me a friend would never do such a thing, not for money, not for power, not for a title." She walked over to his still form and rested her hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at her, but could not smile.

"Power and control are all that matter in politics and in the Underground. You know it is no different Aboveground. " He looked away at a new set of portraits. At two very beautiful people.

"Jareth look at me, I made the choice to stay here. In doing so I chose you as my king. And someone help me but as my friend as well. I promise on all that I am, all that I will be, and all that I have been that I shall keep this secret as though it were my own." He took a deep breath and showing little more sign that he accepted than nodding his head looked back up at the portraits. Silence once again took control as Elena stood there holding lightly onto Jareth, the both of them studying the two beautiful portraits.

Elena gazed at the woman, she was so elegant. Her long almost white hair fell like silk down her shoulders. The wandering of her eyes stopped as they fell upon the necklace hanging above her breast. Two three pointed knots on either side of a green stone. She gazed down at her ring. Jareth watching her gently grasped her hand in his and ran a finger over her ring.

"Her name was Eilwen, she was my mother. She was BeanSidhe, and half sister to the current king of Annwyn. And he…" Jareth pointed to the sculpted man in the portrait beside Eilwen.

"He was Ninian, my father." Elena studied the two portraits more closely. Jareth looked much like his father in the owlish features and the chiseled face. But his lips and eyes were purely his mother. She hung her head, she wished she could remember what her parents looked like, their names. If they were even still alive.

"Elena? I have not bored you with all of this have I?" She laughed and shook her head as she lifted to meet his gaze.

"No, I enjoy learning about your family." She left his gaze to once again look at the beautiful face of his mother.

"You have her eyes." He sighed and left Elena's arms to seek the chair and spirit again. Elena berated herself, he had talked about his parents in the past. They were dead, of course this knowledge should not be new. Jareth was king and there was only one way for that to happen.

"That's not all I have from her. If it were not for her I would not have the ability to use crystals or control dreams." He finished the spirit and once again poured himself a glass. Elena was becoming worried.

"You mean not everyone in the Underground can do that? I saw Alia do it." Jareth laughed, but it was not filled with mirth but bitterness.

"That is because Alia is a Dream Collector just as I am." Elena took her place back in front of the King, he gazed down at her and used his free hand to trace her fingers.

"You are a Dream Collector? But then why do you need Alia here?" Jareth set his head back on the chair, if it wasn't for the fact that he did enjoy her company he would have yelled at her long ago for her questions. Not just anyone could question the King.

"Yes I am a Dream Collector. How to explain this? In the Underground powers range from being to being, race to race. Some have the power to create things from nothing, transportation, healing and other such things. When races mix these powers get mixed as well, just as physical features do. Normally these mixed powers are much weaker. But among the nobility the power is so great that the offspring sometimes come out much stronger. Dream Collectors are the offspring of a BeanSidhe and Tuatha nobility. We have the ability to create and control dreams. Alia is one of the strongest, she is even stronger than I am." Elena put her hand on his glass as he tried to pull it to his lips. He furrowed his brows and just looked at her.

"You said she was once your betrothed. Her story is true isn't it? Why then after all was said and done didn't you go back for her? I would have to be blind to not notice the pain in your eyes when you look at her, so why didn't you stop her? What happened?" Jareth pulled his glass from her hand and drank down the rest in one gulp.

"Yes her story is true. My father wanted the marriage. Alia and I are the two strongest Dream Collectors ever to have existed. Our union would have been beneficial in more than one way. She was second born to the Tuatha King from his second wife. His first daughter the heir to his throne. She was destined to marry a simple nobleman, which would have only brought a minor gain to the Tuatha royal house. But a marriage to me would bring not only wealth but continue the bond of our two Kingdoms. For my Kingdom the benefit would have been our offspring. No one truly knows what two Dream Collectors as strong as us would produce. But one thing was known, our child would have been stronger than anyone in the Underground. The Labyrinth would have become the most powerful Kingdom." It was Elena's turn to furrow her brows as she thought about such a marriage.

"How can you be so cool about all this? You act as though such a marriage is normal." How could any father practically sell their children for power?

"And you act as though love really matters." Elena shot up, what an absurd thing to say.

"Well of course it matters! How could it not?! A marriage without love, without passion, without that need of the other! To be bound to someone because of money and power, to expect to give your whole self to them, to surrender your body to them! I would die before I would let myself be sold into such an arrangement. How can you act like love doesn't matter?" Jareth stood and grasped her shoulders tightly. He smiled weakly as she shivered in his arms.

"Because I am a King. Love rarely matters to royalty. We are lucky if we are able to find such an emotion and be able to hold onto it. Elena you are not of this world, not of nobility. You can marry who you please, because you are the only one in the end that matters, you and your husband. You have no subjects who you must take care of, no position in politics to hold onto. You are free, truly free.

"I am not so lucky. As King I must make sacrifices, my marriage must be political. My marriage must ensure the future of my kingdom and the wellbeing of my subjects. I have no choice in this matter. Though Alia and I will not marry now, I must seek out on my own for a political alliance. Though I am second strongest Dream Collector and the raw and un-yielded power of the Labyrinth belongs solely to me it will not be as easy to find a wife.

"I have searched for four hundred years. The Goblin Kingdom is not the most elegant kingdom and not many want to align themselves with me." Elena calmed down. She hadn't thought about it that way. Jareth in a way was not a free man. He was like a caged bird. He wasn't allowed to do what he really wanted to do because of the implications on his subjects. She couldn't imagine a life having to be married to someone who you knew picked you because of the power you would bring them. Jareth let go of one shoulder and ran a hand across her cheek and into her feathery hair.

"But Jareth, what happens if you can't find a wife? What about an heir?" He pulled back and paced a bit of the room, he had thought about this many times. The fact was he most likely wouldn't find another bride. The only reason he was betrothed to Alia was because of both of their powers. There was not another Dream Collector as powerful yet. Jareth kept hoping to hear the news of the birth of a new girl. But it never came. Since Alia and himself there have been only extremely weak Collectors.

"I have two choices, one I could take a lover. A concubine. She would not have a title, she would not sit on the throne. But our child would be named heir apparent. Even if after I was to find a wife our child would still be heir." He leaned against the wall, the next bit he hated.

"Or I could marry one of the twins. They are of royal blood, and are very willing to marry me. There would be no gain for my kingdom or theirs, only the promise of an heir. But I would prefer not to have to resort to this." Elena laughed and walked over to run her hand over his cheek lightly.

"I would rather you not have to resort to such a measure. I don't think I could stand one of them as my Queen. They are intolerable as just guests as it is." Jareth could not help but produce a deep laugh. He could just see it, with one of the twins as Queen. Elena would get no rest from their tricks.

"Jareth just promise me one thing. If you do have to marry one, make it Ailis. Aithne would have you begging like a dog." Jareth pulled her hand from his cheek and kissed the knuckles lightly in a show of friendship.

"I promise. But hopefully it will never come down to that. I would probably kill myself on the wedding night." Elena smiled and leaned against the wall beside him. The two of them no longer speaking, just gazing at the portraits of the Kings of old. Elena rested her head against Jareth's shoulder. It was amazing and beautiful how much Jareth looked like his mother. She wondered what she had been like, was Jareth anything at all like her?

--------------------

A deep resonating laugh filled the air as the man swirled his hand in the image pool before him. So that was the great Goblin King's secret. This was going to be even more fun then he thought. Bringing down Jareth was going to be easy.

He waved his hand as the pool disappeared. If he could hardly contain himself as he called a servant.

"Your Majesty." The elegant elf nodded as he slipped into the throne room.

"Eachann, prepare the convoy. We must make haste to Ardal and then to the Labyrinth." Eachann nodded, though slightly confused.

"But My Lord, the twins?" His Majesty shot up as he produced a wall of water with the image of Jareth and Elena relaxing against each other.

"My nieces have done their job. Now get the convoy ready, we must leave before daybreak." Eachann turned to leave as his King leaned back in his throne.

"Wait, have your wife prepare the chambers next to mine. Make sure the place is filled with plenty of moonsblood. Go now." He laughed to himself, he would toppled Jareth's kingdom and take his desire away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok first off for those who know their mythology, yeah I'm not really going by it. Just like using the names.

Next I will be rating this M now, no not for sexual content, but because of what I plan to do later on, a bit violent.

Ok well I hope you liked the chapter, hopefully I can get 15 out soon. I am going to work on it right after this.


	15. Kings and Pawns

Kings and Pawns:

--------------------

Elena fluttered her eyes open, she tried to focus but found it hard with the sleep still in her eyes. She turned her head and let out a hiss as the muscles in her neck sent pains through her. However she had fallen asleep it had been wrong, she reasoned she must have slept with her neck crooked all night.

Bringing her hands to her eyes she groaned with realization.

"Jareth come on wake up, evening meal must be about ready." She shook the sleeping form of Jareth carefully. After talking the two of them returned to the chair, Jareth sitting in it and Elena back on the floor. They had continued their conversation, though this time it was lighthearted. She stood and stretched, they must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way.

She looked down, Jareth was not waking. She sighed and leaned down, her face only a breath from his.

"Jareth come on, wake up." She shook him lightly again. She smiled as he began to stir.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" He began to lift his back slightly unaware of his surroundings. Elena giggled and shook her head causing her hair to tickle across his face. He frowned and batted the auburn strands away.

"What do you mean, it's not even nightfall yet?" She laughed again as he tried to figure things out with his eyes still closed.

"Elena?" He tried to understand what she was talking about. He didn't remember going to his chambers, but he must be there, why else would he be asleep? Then a thought struck him, it was Elena who was talking to him. She was in his chambers, she was hovering over him giggling. Without thought he lifted up and smashed his lips onto hers.

Elena gasped as he began to kiss her, she knew she should pull away. But she just couldn't. She closed her eyes as his hand slid along her cheek and gathered itself within her hair. She tried to keep her balance, but the pressure he was putting on her as he pulled her close was just to much. She fell into his arms, and subsequently causing them both to tumble in a heap of limbs off the chair.

Jareth sat up and looked around him, he furrowed his brows as he noticed they were still in the drawing room. He looked down at Elena who was a pile of fabric and flesh sprawled out over his lap.

"Jareth, um do you mind, um you're pinning me down." Brows still furrowed he noticed that one of his legs had wrapped around her waist effectively pinning her against him.

"Ah yes, sorry about that." He lifted his leg so she could move, he tried to force a smile as she sat up leaning against him for support.

"It's ok, I was the one who lost my balance." Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, he was beginning to wish he hadn't drank so much.

"No I mean about kissing you, I was……I was disoriented. I believe that I had a trace to much spirit." Elena nodded and pulled back, she stood and brushed down her dress. She was a little upset at the fact that he was apologizing for kissing her. She hadn't exactly pulled back herself.

"Oh, um I think maybe we should go. The evening meal must be close to ready." She extended her hand to help him up, but he shook his head and used the chair to stand himself. He was already embarrassed about kissing her. He groaned, the Goblin King was embarrassed?! Just to prove that he wasn't he should take her right there and now, he should pin her to the floor and give her no doubt that the kiss had been his intent. Even if it hadn't.

Suddenly dizzy he began to wish he had stayed on the floor, he hadn't drank so much since his father had died. He wasn't accustomed to hangovers. He wobbled a little and held on to the back of the chair. A warmth surrounded him as Elena wound her arms around his waist so he wouldn't fall.

"Here lean on me. Next time take it slow, the spirit even looked strong." Jareth laughed as he allowed himself to lean on her just enough so he wouldn't fall, and no more.

"It is, strongest in the Underground. Where are we going?" Jareth just noticed that they were moving, and in fact were no longer in the sitting room but the hallway.

"As I said the evening meal should be ready, I think it would be a good idea to eat. Don't you?" He shook his head, even the mention of food was making him ill.

"Take me to my chambers, I will not dine tonight." Elena gazed up at him, she tried not to giggle at his expression. He had a hangover. She nodded and quietly followed his directions to his chambers.

Once stopping at a large set of heavy wooden doors Elena released one of her arms and used it to push them in. She stopped and just gazed at the room in front of her. She knew Jareth's chambers had to be grand, mostly after what he had given her. But nothing prepared her for what she now gazed at.

The room was painted in light hues, something she was in fact shocked about. Jareth was so intense she had imagined his room being dark and broody. Most in the room was crafted of light buttery woods, with fabrics of feather white and creams. The room looked serene, like his chambers were created with the sole intention of soothing his nerves.

Elena slowly led Jareth to his bed which had been the centerpiece of the room. He slipped from her hold and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking up at her he forced a smile, at that moment seeing her against the walls of his chambers he wanted to kiss her again. But a shooting pain in his head forced him to remove his gaze from her.

Elena reached out and ran her hand over his face as she clicked her tongue.

"I would have thought the Goblin King would know better. Well you may not want to eat, but I am starving. I will see you tomorrow then." She started to walk away when she felt Jareth clasp her wrist in his hand.

"Elena, about just then…." Elena walked right up to him and placed her free hand on his cheek. Slowly and before she had time to talk herself out of it she pressed her lips to his lightly. She pulled back and slipped from his hand.

"What about it?" She smirked as she pulled from him.

"Goodnight Jareth." With that she walked out of his chambers leaving a very confused Goblin King behind.

--------------------

Days passed like the gentle blow of a summer's breeze. Elena spent most of her time reading, she had not ventured into the drawing room since that first day two weeks ago. She felt a slight bit uncomfortable there, she had tried to return that night after Jareth had gone to bed. She wanted to gaze again at the portraits of his parents. But standing there without Jareth felt like an invasion of privacy. Like the feeling of reading someone's diary.

As for her dealings with Jareth, things seemed mostly normal. There had been no more kisses, or even talk of that night. But there was something distinctively different about the way the two acted around each other.

The two were already very comfortable with each other, before that night it was not strange to see them holding on to each other in a friendly embrace. Or to see Jareth kiss the back of her hand. But now watching them was like watching a pair of love birds. They would sit quietly by the hearth in the library, just across from each other both reading. The twins would often join them, both leaving after tiring of watching the King and Elena steal glances at each other from over their books.

Elena and Jareth had been frequently seen walking about the castle together, most of the time Elena would be making up a story on the spot or Jareth would be regaling her with a tale of the Underground.

Though on this particular day the two were out for a quiet walk within the gardens. The air had gone much colder since Elena had arrived in the Underground, fall within the Labyrinth had begun. Anticipating this Jareth had several new dresses sent to fill Elena's wardrobe.

Soft steps sounded lightly as Elena walked to meet Jareth within the stone circle. They were in the Stone garden, their calming walk had taken them through most of the gardens. But it was this one that seemed to pull their attention the most.

Elena ran her hand along the center stone noting how though it was now fall this garden seemed unaffected. She could hear Jareth stir behind her, yet she kept her eyes on the hem of her green sleeves as it swept over the stone.

"Elena, I am troubled about something important. I think we have need to talk." Jareth stood looking out of the stone circle, his hands clamped tightly behind his back. Elena turned and leaned her back against the center stone as she gazed at Jareth.

"What bothers you?" Jareth cleared his throat, ever since that night in the drawing room he had felt weird. It wasn't just the kiss, that he reveled in. It was the unevenness of their control of the other. Elena already had so much control over Jareth by denying him, but now her knowledge of his family, of what had transpired between him and Alia gave her all the power in this friendship. And this was one thing he could no longer take.

"Well you know so much about me, much more then I have ever let anyone know. Not even Alia. And it has dawned on me that I know nothing of you, besides the trifling things such as your favorite colors and what fruits you like and which you hate. But friendships are not based on such insignificant pieces of information." Jareth turned to meet Elena's gaze, she looked flustered as she caught his eyes. He had given so much of who he was up to her, she held the power to destroy him in more then one way. And she appeared to be upset at the fact that he just requested to even the playing field.

Elena furrowed her brows, she should have known this was going to come. Whenever he would ask about her life Elena had been careful to avoid answering, or at least be cautious as to word it just right. But now there was no way out, no word play or distracting would keep her from revealing what she had been trying to deny herself.

"Jareth, I um…." Jareth stepped closer, his eyes menacing and blazing with fire. He hated to be denied, but he hated to be refused such an small thing even more. What respect she had for him!

"Elena, I have done everything for you. Gave you a home in my castle, made sure you had all that you wanted and desired. You never were given anything in which to upset you, every single thing I prepared was for you and you alone." He moved closer and ran his hand through her long hair, he lifted her face to look into his. Why was she being so cruel, she had never been cruel?

"I have opened up who I was to you, you hold great power over me. And yet you deny me even a minuscule look into your heart. Why? Why won't you let me in?" Elena couldn't help the tears that were running down her cheeks. She wiped furiously at them, trying to clear her eyes. She regretted it the moment she looked in his eyes.

"I…Jareth I want to let you in. Please believe me. I just can't." He pulled back and smashed his fist into a standing stone. She couldn't? What in the world did that mean? Elena ran up and wrapped her arms around one of his arms.

"You can't, or you won't? You have complete control over what you do, if you can't let me in it is because you don't want to." Elena reached up to try and move a bit of his hair away so she could see his face but he pushed her hand away and pried her off his arm.

"Jareth, I….." She faltered as she tried to explain to him why, why she couldn't tell him. She was afraid. Too many nights she had searched her mind trying to find those memories. To many hours were spent trying to push the unknown memories from her mind. Too long and all of them in vain.

"I can't, because……because I don't know, I can't remember." Jareth turned and looked down at the shivering form of Elena. Her head was bowed causing her hair to cover her face in a veil, her voice was soft and filled with fear. He stepped closer and lifted her chin. He saw that mark of time in her eyes, but something else, emptiness.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Elena looked away from his eyes, her gaze behind him on one of the stones.

"I don't remember really who I am. I mean I _know _who I am, but I can't remember my childhood. I can't remember my parents, not their names, their faces. Jareth I don't even remember what Aboveground looks like. The first memory I have is waking up in the Barren Lands. It is as if before that I never existed." Worry filled him as he held onto her chin. This was not something of his doing, in fact he couldn't understand how this could happen.

"And that isn't the most disturbing part. I have memories, thoughts and feelings that are not my own. I know they can't be. I know in my heart I have never been to these places, or that I have lived long enough to see what I am seeing.

"I seem to know things I shouldn't. Like finding my way to gardens I have never been to before, or knowing where you will be any time of the day. Jareth, I can not let you in because there is nothing to give you. I am only a shell for someone else's mind." The two stood there for a moment after this, neither one making a move to speak. Elena for fear of revealing even more of the strangeness than she wished, and Jareth because he didn't understand. He stepped closer into her forcing her to look into his eyes. He searched deeply, his power reaching out to touch her. But he could find nothing strange, in searching all he could feel was his own power, nothing more.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Elena pulled from his hold, she could not stand to look at him at the moment. She wanted to hide in a dark room and never again emerge.

"I wasn't sure how. At first I thought it was nothing. It didn't bother me as much, but as I realized that there were blank spaces in my mind……I…..I don't know I began to worry." She knew he realized she was holding back, but could she really tell him everything? Tell him how his presence burned, and how she longed to be near him? That it felt as though something within her chest was trying to rip its way out?

"You should have told me. Elena if we are to be friends we need to trust, I trust you more then I ever thought I would." Elena ran her hand through her hair, this was not the way things were suppose to go. This was not the way her life was suppose to go, wasn't it?

"What could you have done? I mean do you even know what has happened to me?" Jareth stepped forward but stopped. What would he say? Lie and tell her that he knew exactly what was wrong an he could fix her?

"No, but if you would have told me I could have figured it out by now." Shaking her head she looked up at him and then the quickly darkening sky. She sighed, there were so many ifs in life that one could play the what-if game for years upon years.

"Jareth I'm getting tired, maybe we should retire back into the castle." Jareth nodded and took her arm in his. As they walked all he could think about was what could have happened to her. She had no traces of another's power in her, and this clearly was not caused by an injury. So what?

--------------------

"But My Lord, should we not wait for the Court to give us their answer?" Eachann stood stiffly at the door as his King paced back and forth. They had been in Ardal now for two weeks, and there was still no answer to their inquest.

"I have given them enough time to think it over. I must act now or it will be too late, they grow closer by the day. " King Rioghnan conjured a scene within the bowl of water by his bed. He scoffed at what he saw. Jareth and Elena were both walking arm in arm down the halls of the Goblin Castle. He had to hurry, if he waited much longer she would be out of his reach.

"If you leave without their consent they will sent out a warrant." Rioghnan groaned, he was the one who came to them.

"Let them! I am King of Annwyn, they can't hold me against my will!" He knocked the bowl of water on the ground and stormed out of his chambers, Eachann following behind.

"We leave now! I must be in the Labyrinth before the morrow." Eachann rubbed the bridge of his nose as he followed his king, he was impossible.

"How, the Labyrinth is still a month's ride from Ardal. You are not as the Tuatha, or the Dream Collectors, you can not jump from place to place." Eachann was glad that he had known the king since childhood, not many could talk to Rioghnan in such a manner.

"The Court employs many Tuatha Space Shifters, for the right price we could get one to transport us right to Jareth's throne." He grinned, before the night was through he would have his revenge.

--------------------

Jareth leaned out over the ledge as he looked down to the Goblin City. He had thought over everything that might possibly be causing the loss of memories in Elena. He slammed his head back, he couldn't think of one thing. When he touched her he only felt his power, so how?

Conjuring a crystal he transported himself to his father's garden. He slowly walked back and forth, maybe his father's wisdom would help.

A rustling came from behind, he didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"You should be in bed." Elena laughed not really knowing why.

"And so should you….." She walked a bit around behind him before stopping to stand beside him, her hand on his arm.

"I couldn't sleep." She could feel him watching her as she looked ahead.

"You said that your father's wisdom resided in this garden…." She paused and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I was hoping he would grant me some of it." She smiled sorrowfully.

"But I guess being mortal and not…not you I can not obtain it." She added as she bowed her head. Jareth lifted her chin and slid his hand into her hair. He grinned as he brought his hand back to trace her lips.

"No, Father seems reclusive tonight. He…." His voice softened as he thought of his father, he had not believed he would have ever been in this situation. Not after Alia.

"He would have loved you. You would have never been able to pry yourself away, he would have had you regaling him with stories day and night." He laughed a bit as he walked away leaving Elena feeling very cold.

"So you have not been able to figure it out either?" He shook his head as he conjured a crystal and roll around his arms. He flicked it up in the air and watched it disappear in a pop of a bubble.

"No, there is no reason for this. Elena, tell me when did this start?" She sat down on a small bench, trying to recall the time she had spent there. It seemed like an eternity, and for all intensive purposes it was, at least for her.

"The day after I left the Labyrinth and made it to your castle, that is when I first realized I could not remember certain things. But Jareth…" She rose and paced a little.

"The unknown memories, those strange feelings and knowledge started before. Just after I woke up after you saved me from the Ben-Varry." Jareth froze at this, could it have been the grove? A long silence fell over them as they contemplated the situation. Jareth finally broke the hush as he turned to her.

"Elena there is no reason for this, I can feel no other's power in you." Elena stopped, she had expected this.

"So I will continue to loose who I am then?" Jareth shook his head as he rung his hands together.

"You could, but there is one thing that may stop it. But I need you to give me something, something you have denied me over and over." Suddenly stiff Elena lowered her eyes to the ground.

"My control." It was more of a statement then a question, she knew what he meant.

"Elena I need it to protect you. If you give me your control, give me you I can use my power to protect you." Elena rubbed the back of her neck as she approached him. Her eyes searched his for any truth, any lie she could find.

"If I do give it to you what will become of me? Do I simply become a slave, my rights and all my freedoms dependant on you?" Jareth's brows furrowed, is that what she thought?

"No, of course not! I would never make you such a thing. You will remain free, but yes you will belong to me. Elena it is complicated, but I can not protect you without it. I can not protect what is not mine." Nodding her head she wiped a few tears away. She recalled what Alia has said, she was not to refuse Jareth the next time. She had said she would send him to his grave if she continued. She gazed up into his deep eyes.

"Ok." Jareth's face lit up, he set his hands on her cheeks and forced her to keep her gaze with his.

"Elena I need to hear you say it." She smiled, though halfheartedly, and leaned up pressing her lips to his. She trembled as he pressed her against him. The heat inside her chest grew until she found herself having to pull away.

"Jareth I give you my control. I am now your's." He thought he could dance at that moment, very few males of his family ever got control. But more over very few cared for the one they had. Unable to do little else he pressed his lips to hers again.

Elena gasped as the heat in her chest pounded, it seemed to respond to his touch. It tried to pull from her. She could feel it as it tried to rip out of her chest at Jareth, but with just as much force she felt it spring back and fill her entire body. She stepped back panting as Jareth just stood looking at her with a strange excitement in his eyes.

"Elena are you alright?" She nodded and stood straight, she felt so different. The heat no longer was trying to pull away, but was boring straight into her. It was scary and yet it was ecstasy.

"I am just fine. But it is late, and suddenly I do believe I can sleep." Jareth laughed lightly and took her hand in his.

"Then to your chambers. Goodnight Elena." He kissed her cheek softly and with a flick of his wrist sent her to her room.

-------------------

Jareth walked into his throne room, a look of contentment on his face. He mused over his new found control. He felt so different, not in the kind of life changing way, but just more relaxed. More at ease then he ever did.

He glanced momentarily at the forms of the twins as they lay slouched on his throne dais. He gave to heed to them as he sat in his throne and conjured up a crystal, that was until he realized that he could not seem to see Elena in it.

His eyes fell upon the two Sidhe. Ailis was silently crying while Aithne could be seen with a scowl set firmly on her face. Jareth stood and walked so he was in front of them.

"It seems my Dear King that was have both been played. Elena was not the only pawn in this game." Aithne stood and pushed past Jareth and threw a few conjured balls of water against the wall.

"What do you mean? Who is controlling this game, and while you explain that why not explain to me the game as well." Ailis wiped her eyes and looked up at her once lover.

"Our Uncle, King Rioghnan. He sent us here to distract you. We were suppose to…." Suddenly Ailis was knocked back as Aithne sent a orb of water at her chest.

"You fool! Shut up!" Ailis stood and pushed her way to her sister.

"Aithne he needs to know. We are not in control any more. Like or not we are just as much of a victim as he is. I don't think we have anything more to hide." She watched as Aithne nodded with her head hung.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?!" Jareth felt like dangling them both about the bog, of course he knew even after he heard their story he would want to do worse.

"We were suppose to claim the throne, if you were distracted by Elena then we could slip in and take over. But Rioghnan played us, he wanted to get to you. He used us so he could bring you down." Jareth grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close.

"How, how does he plan to take me down?" Ailis could not keep her gaze on him as she answered, all her strength now gone after their Uncle revealed his plans.

"He has come to take Elena from you. He is in her chambers now. There is no use Jareth, by time you get there she will already be gone!" She yelled at his retreating form.

Jareth tried to use his power to reach her room but Rioghnan was blocking his way. He ran down hall after hall bursting into Elena's room as he came upon it.

Rioghnan stood holding Elena against his chest, she was struggling to get free.

"Ah my dear Nephew, how lovely it is for you to join us." Rioghnan laughed as he stroked Elena's hair.

"Jareth help! What is going on?" Jareth step forward but found himself blocked by a barrier of his Uncle's power.

"Ah Jareth you really thought it would be that easy? Pity really. Now I bet you can tell you dear lover what is going on, can't you?" He smirked as he rested his lips near her ear.

"Jareth?" Elena pleaded with him as she tried to move, but Rioghnan held her tightly to him.

"Yes Jareth tell her, she is just compensation for my stolen lover. Tell her how you stole her heart from me. Tell her how she will now take her place." Elena shivered, this man was insane!

"Rioghnan let her go, Alia was never yours to have, She had been my betrothed since her birth. If anything you tried to steal what was mine, just as you are now." Rioghnan scowled and turned Elena to face him. He crushed his lips upon her's and reveled in the death glare the Goblin King was giving him.

"Really now, I don't think she is yours. In fact I can still feel the flush of her maidenhood. I do believe she will be mine." He laughed and the two began to disappear.

"Pity isn't it Jareth?" With that the barrier that separated them vanished, but too late as Elena and Rioghnan were gone.

Jareth threw a crystal at where they had been. He would be damned if he was going to loose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok hehe so the creepy spying guy is revealed, hehe and yes he is the uncle of both the twins and Jareth, no the twins are not Jareth's sisters, yes they are his cousins. Please don't get after me about incest or anything, they are royalty and it is not uncommon for that to happen.

Next sorry about the cliffy...ok not really I do enjoy being evil, go ahead and yell at me for that. Anyway believe it or not we are coming closer to the end of this story. There might be anywhere from five to ten more chapters. Then I will be starting the Sequel and the Prequel, I will be writing those at the same time. I also have already started work on another Lab story, not part of this trilogy. But I won't post it until I get either one of the sequel or prequel done.

Also I am writing another Lab story of the title "Tame the Heart of Thee" With one of my best friends Gebo under the name The Gypsy Pirates. Its much darker then this one, but we would really liek to know what people thought about it.

Ok and thanks to Tari, Nerds and Gebo for putting up with me as I write this. I can be a pain and a half. Luckly for me they swear not to kill me because I can't fix what evil I do if I am dead. Hehe.

Well chapter 16 will hopefully be out soon, it may take longer as sewing season has started for me and I have lots to do this year.

**Disclaimer:** Check author page for full disclaimer, but no I don't own anything from Labyrinth or any poems or songs used or mentioned. I only own what is not reconizable from the movie.


	16. If Every Fool Wore A Crown,

If Every Fool Wore A Crown, We'd All Be Kings

--------------------

Jareth disappeared from Elena's chambers right in front of Ailis who was still standing in the throne room. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her roughly to him. He glared down into her green eyes, at that very moment he felt he could have ripped her apart. He could have drawn blood and not cared.

"Where did he take her?" His voice was low and filled with an absolute hate. It made Ailis shiver. She had never been sacred of Jareth, not until that moment. She remained silent unable to even breathe.

"Oh what are you going to do now, kill us if we don't tell you?" Aithne walked around Jareth with her normal detached attitude. Jareth glared at her and Aithne felt for the first time that they had gone too far.

"That is exactly what I was thinking, in fact I was thinking that even if you told me where she was I would kill you. You two have done nothing but destroy all that you touch. You almost killed Elena when you opened the gates to the grove, and now she might be worse off with that Uncle of ours. So I suggest that unless you want the worst and most painful death I can think up, that you tell me where the hell he took her!" His hold on Ailis tightened till he could hear her start to groan in pain.

"He most likely took her to Sidhe Castle. Please Jareth let me go now, I gave you what you needed." He threw her off of him. Anger welled up clouding his eyes with bloodlust.

"Wait Jareth that is not all you need. Sidhe Castle is not as you remember it when your mother took you there when you were young. Uncle's hate and suffering has turned his mind, he fears everything. He is always afraid those around him will betray him. So he made sure they never could. Sidhe Castle is protected by his power. All exits and entrances are blocked. The only ones to come and go are those he allows." Aithne walked slowly to Jareth, careful not to anger him fully. She kept her head bowed as she waited for him to reply.

"Why are you telling me this? Just to deceive me so he can take Elena?" Aithne lifted her head, why should she expect him to trust her? Not after all she and her sister had done to him, not only now but years ago. What they had done to both Jareth and Alia.

"No, I tell you this because my King, we had no clue as to what our Uncle was planning. Because we never wanted any real harm to come to the mortal girl. Because despite what you may think Ailis and I do love you. And because we went too far." Jareth stared blankly at Aithne, he had expected them to fight and try to keep him from Elena. He had never thought they would in fact be sorry for what they had done.

"Then if what you say is true how do I get in? I'm sure Uncle has made it so that if I were to try and transport myself I would be killed on contact." He slammed down in his throne. He should have known things were too good to be true.

"This is true. But there is a way, but you will have to trust us." Ailis finally gathered herself, but still stood a good distance away from Jareth.

"And what pray tell is it that I would have to put my trust in the un-trustable?" The jab was clear and to the point, and struck its mark dead on as both the twins lowered their heads before speaking.

"My sister and I can mask your presence with our own. He will be expecting us to return, to be fleeing your wrath now that you know what we have done. But be warned Jareth, once inside we can no longer help you. We are bound to him and after we return we won't be able to hide you." Jareth nodded, he hated to have to rely on them. But he also knew there was no other way. To save Elena he would have to swallow his pride and forget the past.

"Then I best make sure that I don't get caught."

--------------------

Elena felt sick as Rioghnan tossed her aching body across the room. She collapsed on the floor hunching over as she tried her best not to throw up. She had never been awake before for a transportation, and at that moment she knew she hadn't missed out on much.

"Get up!" Rioghnan stood in front of her as she tried to catch her breath, When she didn't make a move to stand he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her to her feet screaming.

"I said get up!" He positioned her head so she was looking at him straight in the eyes. Elena could feel the tears as they ran down her face, she tried to suck it up. She shouldn't show fear, show fear and you give them your control. She bit her bottom lip as she stiffened her body. Before she could think better she spat right in his face causing him to pull harder on her hair.

He grimaced and wiped off his face. This child had more spirit then he thought. With one fluid motion he had her pinned against the wall, his free hand tracing her lips and chin.

"Do not anger me mortal. I am not as lenient as my nephew. Nor as patient, that of course you will see tonight." He laughed deeply as he pressed his lips to hers. She tried to get from his hold but he had her held firmly. He forced her mouth open and trespassed upon her. She screamed into his mouth trying to kick him away. He pulled back smirking as he ran his hand down her arms.

"My Nephew must be a fool. The pleasure of your mortal innocence is quite a sought after thing in the Underground. To not have taken it himself, he is a fool indeed." He pushed her back allowing her to slip to the ground. Laughing almost hysterically she watched the retreating form of Rioghnan.

"You think him a fool?! He is not the one who just stole from the Goblin King. You will die for this." Rioghnan spun around and knelled to lean in on her.

"I think not, you see he really is a fool. He let himself care about you, he will try and save you. But I am not the fool. He will die once he steps foot in my castle." He stood and went to the door, his eyes burning with such hate that Elena had never seen before.

"Sleep well." He laughed as he exited. Elena curled herself into a ball. She wasn't about to let him have control, that belonged to Jareth already. She had promised him that, and she was bound to keep her promise.

--------------------

Jareth paced back and forth within the throne room. The clicking of his boots earning him glares from the twins who were at the moment testing the strength of their Uncle's shields. Before they could attempt to transport Jareth to Sidhe Castle they needed to make sure that Rioghnan made the way for their escape.

"Jareth, Rioghnan is no fool. You know as well as I do that he is expecting you to go after Elena." Alia stepped out from the shadows. Jareth had known she was there, he always knew when she was watching him. She had this energy about her like no other.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Allow him to take Elena? I will not let any harm come to her, I promised her I would take care of her." Alia set a hand on his shoulder, she sighed as she felt an unfamiliar aura about him.

"She has given control to you. Jareth this will not be good." He spun around causing her hand to snatch back. He already knew things were not at all in his favor, that if he failed things would crash around him. But that was one of the reasons why he had to try.

"I know Alia, I am not ignorant of what could happen. Do you not think that it would be better to at least try?" She shook her head, he was always headstrong it was one of the reasons she had actually fallen in love with him.

"Jareth he has made the way, we are ready to go……Alia?" Ailis looked back and forth between the King and the Collector. The look of hatred on her face apparent.

"Hello sister, it has been what? Almost four hundred years since we last saw each other? In person at least." Alia grimaced as she looked to her half sister, the twins and her never got along. She had always thought it was because they blamed her and her father for taking mother away from them. But the older she got the more and more she realized it was an even more selfish reason.

"It's not long enough. What are you doing here Collector? You relinquished your claim to the Goblin throne and its King." Alia walked from beside Jareth, her long dress swishing about her feet. She looked into her sister's eyes with such pain and anger Ailis could barely stand to look at her.

"I may have renounced that claim, but until the day I die I will not surrender my feelings for my King. And such feelings compel me to safeguard him the best I can." Aithne moved from where she had been watching, she hated her half-sister just as much as Ailis did.

"Even though it means that his heart in the end will go to another? Sister you are a fool!" Alia stepped back and placed her hand on Jareth's arm.

"I never had his heart to begin with." Jareth frowned and took her hand in his, how could she believe that?

"You are wrong, you had it for a great deal of time. After what happened I had hoped for so long that you would return, but when you went to train I knew I would have to find another wife." Alia stopped breathing for a moment, had she never left to perfect her powers she might have gotten what her heart wanted all along. She shook her head lightly, what's done is done. She had made her choice, and now she was living with it. But Jareth she knew shouldn't have to pay for someone else's choices.

"Even so, I can not live in the past." She pulled her hand from Jareth and stepped back.

"Jareth, they may be able to get you in. But how are you going to get out without Rioghnan noticing?" His eyes turned dark as he pulled a blade from his vest.

"I don't plan to." Alia nodded, so this was it then. Time to settle a four hundred year old battle. No, she thought, it went back even further. Long before she was born and long before Jareth was born. She had listened to her mother's stories before she had died. If only her sister's knew, they would not be so loyal to Rioghnan.

"I thought as much. But know this Jareth, he is stronger then you realize. You are stepping right into a trap. He is waiting for you." She set her hand on the dagger and produced a small ruby crystal. Running it along the blade as it melted and dissipated.

"Be careful. I can not do much, but I can make a way out for you. Should this dagger not find its mark, it will cut through his barrier. But be warned, it will not last and will only be able to allow you and Elena through." Jareth nodded and ran his hand down her cheek. He lowered is lips and softly pressed them to hers.

"I promise, I shall return before nightfall. If I fail to, gather my army and be prepared to fight." He flicked his wrists and produced a paper. He handed it to Alia, this was something he should have done long ago.

"If I am to die, you will become Queen. No one else has the power to govern the Labyrinth." Alia allowed a tear to fall as Jareth and the twins made their way to the center of the room. Disappearing in a wave of emerald shimmer Alia sat quietly on the throne producing a milky crystal. She watched as three forms walked down a hallway. Rioghnan was strong, but not as strong as she was.

--------------------

Elena hugged her knees tightly to her chest, she laid quietly on the bed not really trying to sleep. She kept wishing over and over again for Jareth to take her away but her wishes were futile. The sounds of the door opening did little to stir her. For the past hour or so maids had been in and out of her room, some lighting candles and others setting burning urns of incense.

She felt a soft feel of warm flesh on her hip as one of the maids tried to get her to stand. She ignored the pleading of the little woman and turned away from her. All of a sudden she felt her arm being crushed as one of the more elegantly dressed maids pulled her off the bed. The maid wasn't very large as in weight, but she was tall. And she looked far from being able to inflict as much pain as she was inflicting on Elena.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint His Majesty, so get dressed!" She threw Elena against the bed as a few of the other maids rushed in with what appeared to be yards of cloth.

"I could care less if I disappoint His High Ass, let him do his worst." She backed away from the maids as they tried to undress her.

"Keep acting the way you are and you might very well get your wish. And if it comes to that you will beg for death." Elena almost bumped into one of the many urns that filled her room, the smoke filling her lungs. Suddenly dizzy she grasped a table and fell to her knees. The maid smirked as she motioned to the others to continue. Elena could not stop them as they pulled her clothing from her. They lifted her up so she was standing in the middle of the room. It had luckily stopped spinning, but she was still feeling a bit hazy. She could hardly notice as the maids covered her nude body with sweet oil, rubbing it in till her skin gleamed. By time they had finished with her she could hardly remember what was going on. One of the more gentle maids walked her to a mirror. She smiled as she took in Elena's appearance.

"There now don't you look exquisite?! His Majesty will be very pleased, he may even grow to be fond of you one day." Elena looked like a vision of an ancient Grecian goddess. Her almond skin had been oiled down till it shimmered, its soft gleam peaking out from yards of sheer white fabric. The gown, if it could even be called one, was so sheer that every part of her was visible. It wrapped around her in a haphazard sort of way and tied off in an empire waist with a single blue ribbon. With one pull the entire gown would fall to the ground. Her long hair was piled atop her head with gold grape leaves and blue ribbons keeping it in place. Gold draped over her body in coin necklaces that reached the pointed swell of her breasts. Belled ankle bracelets that chimed each time she moved. And grape leaf earrings that dusted her shoulders.

Elena tried to focus on her image in the mirror, but every time she cleared her vision another wave of smoke would brush past her nose. By time the maid had left her alone she could barely keep her mind in the now. Her thoughts kept moving to dreams and thoughts of gardens filled with white butterflies.

The door to her room once again opened, but this time it did not stir her not because she didn't care but she didn't notice. Strong warm hands rested on her back as she was pulled into a large body, and still she didn't notice. Moist lips pressed into her finally calling her mind back to reality. She shot her eyes open, not even realizing she had them shut. Using her weak arms she tried to push the man holding her away but he was too strong, or she was too weak she didn't know.

"Elena this would be much more pleasurable if you would just let it happen." He stroked her cheek sending waves of warmth through her. He whispered sweetly in her ear, declaring his need for her. Her mind once again passed from reality as she began to believe that it was Jareth who was holding her. She smiled as she imagined long blonde hair tickling her shoulders, she moaned as her mind pretended that the hands now trailing over her body and learning the shape of her chest were Jareth's. She leaned into him only to pull quickly away. His scent was wrong, Jareth had a spicy musk she had gown accustomed to, even loved. This was a strong scent of a peppery wood.

"What are you doing to me?" She wavered back and forth as he once again tried to weave ideas in her mind. She pulled his hand away from her cheek and glared the best she could up to him.

"What are you doing to me?" Rioghnan laughed deeply as he stroked her cheek again, this time not trying to conceal who he was.

"Why my dear I would have guessed that you had figured it out by now. It's moonsblood, while it has no effect on those such as myself once burned it is a powerful drug to mortals. You have inhaled enough of it to keep you in a haze for months." He pressed his lips to hers again, he forced her mouth to open once again trespassing where she would only let one go. He tasted revolting and the thought of him inside her more then one way made her want to throw up right there. She once again pushed him away only to be thrust back into his arms, his waiting mouth seeking her neck. The more she squirmed the harder it became to keep her hold on reality. It wasn't long before her senses were completely deceived and she began to believe that who was now untying the ribbon under her chest was really Jareth.

Rioghnan reached out with his power to touch her, while she was mortal and could not feel as he would feel during this time he could at least enjoy the full range of sense that came with the use of power. Just as he pulled the ribbon from her and the cloth of her gown began to puddle at her feet he paused. He reached further with his power and what he touched was unfathomable. He pushed her from him and stood watching the now sobbing mortal at his feet.

Elena gathered her gown and tried her best to cover her nude form. To her mind she had just been rejected by Jareth. She shook as a small burning began to force her to fight for her sanity. As her eyes cleared of the drug induced fog she ceased her crying, realizing the fate she had just been saved from. But why?

"You fool of a child! You gave him control!" He knelt down beside Elena and ran his hand over her trembling cheek.

"When I wonder? I had been watching for so long…." He fingered the Sidhe ring still gracing her hand. He once again touched her, his power hitting a burning wall. She had not only given her control away but she was giving her life away to him. He laughed as he stood and kicked the fabric of her gown at her.

"Poor, poor foolish child. You may have turned out to be a worthy lover, but no matter I shall still have my revenge on your beloved Goblin King. I doubt you will live much more over an hour. I will delight in telling my nephew just how and why you died, right before my blade pierces his heart." He walked to the door and with a flick of his hand all the burning urns were gone.

"Enjoy what you have left of your life." Suddenly the room was filled with treasures and delightful food galore.

"See I'm not fully a monster." His laugh rang loudly even after he had left. Elena pulled her gown over her and retied the ribbon the best she could. She sat on the floor, the gown slipping off her shoulders. All she could think about was what Rioghnan had said, she was dying. But how?

--------------------

Jareth ran through the halls of Sidhe Castle, throwing open every door he came too. The twins followed behind, their feet making little sound as they warily kept watch for their uncle.

"Jareth can't you be quiet? You don't have to call attention to us you know?" Ailis wrung her hands, she knew that he planned on killing Rioghnan but it still didn't make her feel any safer being in his protection. Maybe it was because she knew that she and her sister were far from protected. Jareth hated them for what they did to Elena and what they did to Alia. This was the second time they tried to take his throne as well as hurt the woman that he deemed worthy of his attentions.

"That is in fact what I want Ailis, I want him to know we are here. I want the entire castle to know that **the Goblin King is here!**" He yelled as he stomped through more hallways and busted down more doors.

"Jareth don't be an idiot. Alia gave you a way out, find Elena and leave." Jareth halted and pointed his dagger straight at Aithne's heart.

"If I leave without the blood of the Sidhe King on this blade then he shall only come after us again. The only way to ensure that Elena is safe is to kill him." His eyes were filled with great hate as he spat at Aithne. He hated the twins and their helping did little if nothing at all to keep them safe from his wrath after he dealt with his uncle.

"If you want my blood I am right here." Jareth turned to see Rioghnan before him. His stance was tight and his hold on his sword was strong. Jareth stepped forward not caring the difference in weapons.

"Where is Elena?" Rioghnan laughed as he circled Jareth, the point of his sword constantly aimed at his heart.

"Where indeed? Sidhe Castle may not be your little Labyrinth, but there are enough confusing corridors." Jareth groaned, one thing about his family was their love of games. He hated the fact that it was his Mother's side he acquired this from.

"Rioghnan I do not want to ask again, where is she?" Rioghnan laughed, his temper was strangely casual for a man who was threatening the life of his nephew. He twirled his sword slightly in the air to create small circles in front of Jareth's face.

"Oh now be patient nephew, be patient. I have an idea, how about you have one hour to find your dear mortal harlot or she dies?" Jareth calmed his breathing as he tried hard not to just rip out his uncle's throat.

"You tread a thin line Sidhe King." His free hand clenched tightly together, had he not been wearing gloves droplets of blood would have been hitting the floor.

"Oh am I? Seems to me it doesn't matter one way or another what I say, you still plan on killing me. Just as no matter if you find your little strumpet or not both of you will die." Jareth could no longer take it, he lunged forward just missing Rioghnan's arm. His uncle laughed and pressed the tip of his sword on the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't be so bold boy, remember I hold the upper hand in this game." He backed away slowly as he watched Jareth turn, his eyes filled with hate.

"You better find her nephew, I can already feel the life draining away from her." He faded from the hall leaving Jareth and the twins staring after the place he had just been. Jareth leaned against the wall, he searched Elena out. He could only imagine what his uncle was doing to her, it was more then possible that he had poisoned her. He could feel Elena in the back of his mind, though her energy was faint. He conjured a crystal and using what he could spare concentrated on her. His thoughts focused on the kiss they shared just before this had happened. When he peered into the crystal he saw a hazy figure of a woman, her body collapsed on the ground barely breathing. Willing himself to her he faded away from the hall leaving the twins with only a shower of blue shimmer.

--------------------

Elena laid across the floor, her breathing sporadic as she tried to hang onto her sanity. Images flooded her mind, memories that did not belong to her. She was assaulted by feelings of rejection and loss. The more she laid there the further back in time these memories went. Not knowing exactly how she knew the time of each thought she didn't even try to imagine.

Her first thoughts bordered on obsessiveness, the image of a young brown haired girl thrashed against her mind. The feeling of rejection from this girl was almost overwhelming as she felt anger and despair. Then further back her thoughts went. She felt love and loss, the image of Alia swept over her. Upon seeing her in her gown of pure silk she felt a pang of sorrow wash through her. The feeling of love and devotion fixed to this image. And still the memories moved further back. Hate and loathing sweeping back to the overpowering feeling of passion and desire, lust filled her senses till she could feel the heat of bodies against her nude form in a torrent of pleasure.

Her body arched in pain and ecstasy as moans escaped her lips. Jareth appeared in the room, most of his energy spent. His eyes focused on Elena as her barely clad form rose and fell with each wave of rapture. He rushed to her and knelt to hold onto her. He softly slapped her cheek trying to get her to look at him, but it was no use. She moaned and squirmed in his hold.

"Oh very good Jareth, record time I would say." Rioghnan clapped as he walked out from the shadows.

"I am impressed, I really thought that you wouldn't make it in time." Jareth could feel Elena's body shiver in his arms. She was growing cold, slowly slipping away. He shot a burning glare at his uncle.

"You are killing her!" Rioghnan laughed as he leaned nonchalantly against the wall, Jareth was a fool sometimes.

"No my dear Nephew, it is you who are killing her. I knew you were dim-witted, but I never thought you were senseless enough to poison her with your own essence." Conjuring an apple he bit into it as he watched Jareth hold the mortal whore.

"Don't believe me do you? Reach out and touch her and tell me that I am lying." Jareth gazed down at the quickly fading girl in his arms. He reached out with his power to touch her, but came back with nothing but the taste of him. He pulled back only to reach out again as he realized what he had actually felt. The taste of him was so deeply rooted in her, not only from his control over her, but he could sense his own essence pulling and pushing within her body.

He pulled her up by her shoulders and began to shake her.

"Elena, Elena….Damnit! Wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open, her hand rose to touch his cheek. She could not determine if this was real or another dream.

"Elena, that pendant I gave you, what happened to it?" She slipped her hand to her chest and shook her head before passing back into the realm of memories.

"Jareth you absolute fool, you gave her a nucleus pendant! Your memories and emotions are flooding her body, slowly changing her, killing her. But how I wonder could it have gotten inside her?" His eyes gleamed, he knew there was only one way. How she had done it he could not fathom, but this was perfect. Jareth's own body was killing her, tearing her in two as her body rejected his power.

Jareth ran his hand over her chest, he clenched his fist as he realized that in his haste to save her in the grove he had in fact damned her. He had along with the healing crystal drove the nucleus pendant into her bloodstream. All that had happened to her, all that had frightened her was his fault. He promised to protect her and now he was killing her.

"It is funny, if she had waited just a little longer to give you control her body may have accepted you. Not only is your own spirit killing her but your own lack of self control was the catalyst to deliver the final blow." No longer listening to his uncle he pulled Elena to his chest. He could feel the heat leaving her body. He tried to use what energy he had left to sustain her until he could get her back to the Labyrinth. If he could only get her there the power of the Labyrinth would rid her of the pendant and heal her. He shivered slightly as he realized she was too far gone. He lowered his lips to her ears, his breath brushing past her neck.

"I would stop time for you. If only you would wake I would hinder age from stealing you away." He kissed her softly before glaring back up to his uncle. His brows furrowed, Rioghnan stood completely still. His eyes wide and he stood waiting to bite into a stationary apple in his hands. All around Jareth time seems to halt, smoke left from burning candles hovered in the air as the flames stood still as stone. He looked down to Elena who was at the moment still, her breathing neither slow or fast. She seemed not to moan nor writhe in pain. He smiled somewhat weakly as he stroked her hair.

"Jareth, come on I can only hold off time for so long." Alia set her hand on his shoulder, she had been watching since the three arrived. She knew she should not interfere, but watching as Elena died and knowing that in his enraged state that Rioghnan would be able to easily kill Jareth, she had no choice.

"Thank you Alia, but how?" Jareth knew that Alia was a very powerful Collector, but he had never seen her manipulate time. It was not a normal thing for those in the Underground. He was rare because of this ability to influence time, but it came with being the Goblin King.

"I have more strength then anyone knows, but I do not have the same control as you. We must hurry or my hold will fail and I can not guarantee that I would be able to help defeat Rioghnan." Jareth nodded and after using the dagger to literally cut through the Sidhe King's defenses, conjured a crystal transporting them to his castle.

--------------------

Time regained control as Sidhe Castle returned to normal. Rioghnan dropped his apple and gazed where just moments before Jareth and the mortal girl had been. There was little but a covering of blue shimmer to show they had ever even been there.

The air tasted of pure power, Alia. Enraged at loosing not only his revenge, but also at the fact that she had helped him, he ran trough the halls. He slammed his fist many times into the walls as he moved down hall after hall. He would have Jareth dead one way of the other. He still had his other plan, he had made sure to set it up in Ardal. If he could not kill Jareth himself, the Court would do it for him.

Pushing his way into his throne room he smirked. Aithne sat tossed across his throne as though she were Queen and Ailis sat at her feet in her normal subservient manner. He nonchalantly strolled his way to them. If they thought he was going to let them get away with helping Jareth they had another thing coming.

"I wonder how it was you two were with Jareth when he came." Aithne shot from the throne, her stance making it obvious that she was nervous.

"You seriously don't expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with it?" He moved closer, rage in his eyes.

"Hm? Speak!" Ailis spoke first, her voice shaking in fear for the first real time in her life.

"We brought him to you Uncle, so…so you could kill him. Is that not what you wanted?" Rioghnan laughed as he pulled his sword from the scabbard at his hip.

"But what my dear nieces happens when you don't take into account one very love struck Collector? What happens when your sister outsmarts us all and rescues the mortal and her wishful lover? Speak, do you not have an answer?" Aithne backed away as their Uncle grabbed her sister by the hair. The look in his eyes almost more then she could bare. She had seen him angry before, but his fury had never been directed towards them.

"Uncle please, we are loyal to you. We only meant to help, we could never have known that Alia would help." He pulled her head up to him and sneered in her face, his hot breath forcing itself upon her.

"You know I do believe you are lying. And I am sure you know what I do to liars." Ailis' eyes grew big as she watched the blade move towards her. With one swift movement Rioghnan thrust the sword within her belly. Ailis could feel the cold metal as it sliced through her past her ribcage. The cracking of bones followed as the sword passed through to her spine severing it in half. Rioghnan sneered wickedly as he twisted the blade. Ailis' eyes shadowed over as she slipped from the now hot blade to rest in a pool of her own blood.

Aithne watched in horror as her sister was run through. She tried to move but found herself completely stuck. Rioghnan moved quickly in front of her, not even letting her plead he once again thrust the blade forward, this time nailing his niece to the wall. She gasped as she felt the sword pass through her and pierce into the wall. She tried to move but only succeeded in ripping flesh. Blood trickled from her lips as she tried to speak. But her voice was gone, replaced by moist, wet gurgles. She tried to reach out to her uncle as her vision began to fade. She could feel the hot blood rush past her and trickle its way down her legs.

With one last inaudible sound she collapsed on top of the sword, her body hanging in mid air as the blade kept her firmly pinned on the wall.

Rioghnan strode from the throne room, leaving only the sound of the sickening sound of a steady rhythm of blood dripping on the cold stone floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry it took a bit to get out, I wanted to make this one perfect...or as perfect as I could get it. I wasn't happy with the last chapter, but I am with this one. A bit longer then normal, but I just could bare to cut this in half.

We are edging closer to the end, but I mean it is still a few chapters off, I have still more planned before we are done, with this first story anyway. But anyway, again thank you to Nerds, Tari and Gebo because I was extra evil I believe this chapter, almost caused Tari to pop her top, Gebo was determand to figure out what was wrong with Elena before I posted -Sorry Sugar, guess you can try and figure out what they are going to do to save her- And Nerds brought out her sword Jack to threaten me. Hehe.

**Disclaimer:** Ok no I don't own anything! Just Elena, Rioghnan and the twins and everyone else not from the movie, otherwise they do not belong to me. Check my author page to see full disclaimer.

Also the title of this chapter is an old Welsh Proverb.

Ok hope to have chapter 17 out soon, but as most of these chapters will most likely be long until the end it may be towards the end of the week. Not to mention I also have sewing to do!


	17. Nexus

Nexus:

--------------------

"Jareth take her to your chambers." Alia conjured a couple of crystals as the three began their walk through the castle. Elena laid on the verge of death as Jareth carried her in his arms. Time had once again invaded and Elena was writhing in pain, her moaning like daggers to Jareth.

"Her chambers are closer. I think it would be best just to go there." Alia shook her head as she shifted through the different crystals in her hands. For what she had planned to work she would need to make sure that everything was perfect.

"No Rioghnan has been watching you, I am not sure how yet. But he has. Your chambers are protected with the royal seal. If we are to save Elena we need to be in the most protected room in the castle." Jareth nodded, had he the energy he would have simply transported them to his chambers. Using what small reserve he had he created a small time bubble around the fading girl in his arms. He had not realized just how much of his energy and power he had used just trying to move around in the Sidhe castle. Most kingdoms had the same type of protection, but his uncle had gone a bit overboard.

"Not to be pessimistic, but how do you plan on saving her? We are back within the Labyrinth and its power is not even having any effect on her." Turning down another hallway Alia groaned. She had forgotten how far into the castle Jareth's chambers were, and sadly there were only two people who could transport directly to it. Jareth and his Queen, and as Jareth's power was almost completely spent and he had yet to find a queen, or she thought, crown his queen, they were pretty much doomed to running and making short jumps with her power.

"I don't plan on saving her, I plan on you saving her. I can only help, but you are the one who has to do it." Noticing the bubble he had put around Elena begin to falter he concentrated all his energy towards her, leaving his questions for Alia later after they had reached his chambers.

Time, if it seemed possible, was moving even quicker and the halls of the Goblin Castle seemed to be getting longer. Beads of sweat formed on Jareth's brow as he concentrated everything he had just to keep Elena in a state of suspended animation. He barely noticed when they came to the heavy buttery wood doors of his chambers. Once inside he paid no heed to shuting or locking the doors, not even on making sure that Rioghnan had not set some sort of trap. All he paid attention to was Elena and making sure that she was still alive as he set her amonst his sheets.

"We have to hurry, as it is I fear we may be too late." Alia began to shut all the windows and curtains throughout the room, lighting candles as she did so. Jareth just watched Elena for a moment before setting off to seal the room. He worked quickly making sure that even if Rioghnan was to through everything he had at his door it would remain closed.

"Wait! Stop!" Alia stood across from the bed, her eyes half closed as she searched the room extending power to touch the air. She moved slowly as she weaved around the room, stopping every now and then to extend a slight more power.

"He is still watching, I can feel his foul power." She moved closer to Elena, at first she believed that what she felt around Elena was simply the lingering essence of Rioghnan trying to join with her. But it was more then just that. The means to which he was watching them lied with Elena, but just how she had yet to figure.

Jareth proceeded to do the same, coming to the same conclusion as Alia. He sat beside the young mortal and reached out to feel her energy, he could feel his uncle, taste is bitter power all over her. He grew disgusted, the taste of the Sidhe king most definitely did not belong on her. The more he tasted the more furious he became, just thinking of his uncle touching this girl. He wanted to rip that man apart just imagining what he had done, the way he touched her. It would be a fool to not notice the gown that had been haphazardly wrapped around her, most likely thrown on in a hurry after he had his way with her. And the marks on her neck were to obvious an indication of the things he had done, the way he had tasted her. He feared what the flesh beneath the sheer folds of fabric looked like, what marks would be found there.

"Jareth what had my sisters done while they were here?" Alia slipped her fingers under his chin to remove his worried gaze from the girl. She had seen that look before, when his father died. If she didn't bring his thoughts to accomplishing something he would decline in a spiral of self loathing. She had seen it happen four hundred years ago, it had taken him this long to finally get past all of that and she would be damned if she let him slip back.

"Besides causing as many problems as they could, nothing……" His eyes went wide as he pulled his face from his once betrothed. How had he not realized till now, he was more responsible for what happened then he had realized. He ran his hand over Elena's arm till he came to her hand. He brushed his fingers over the ring she still wore before he slipped it off. He could now feel an energy that was distinctly Sidhe, in particularly Rioghnan, coming from the small silver ring.

"Damnit! Once all is said and done I will make sure your sisters die as painful a death as I can devise for them." He smashed the ring in his hand as he closed his fingers over it. Alia simply conjured a dark crystal in her small hand.

"That is one thing you have no need to worry about, they are already dead. Rioghnan killed them not long after we left." Alia showed no sign of remorse or distress over this information. She knew before she felt the thin line of energy that connected them cut that they would die. She had lost her love for her sisters centries ago. Jareth only nodded his head, he knew not to question her on this matter. There was always a strange connection between her and her sisters, though she had never told him how. Just as he had never asked. Alia held out her hand as he placed the ring in it. Setting the crystal in her hand, it engulfed the ring destroying it completely.

A silence fell over the room, a silence that would have been unnoticed by a mortal, but both Jaretha and Alia could sence it. All essance of Rioghnan was gone. A soft moaning sounded from the bed. Jareth shot his gaze to Elena, she was once again writhing in pain, or passion. He knew what memories he held within him, what would now be rushing through her mind. She was not only learning who he was, she was experiencing then as though she had been there. He cringed at the thought, she would know what it was like for him to loose his mother, his father, almost his kingdom. She would know what it felt like to make love to the twins, to carress them and touch them as a man only could. And she would know what he felt for Alia, what he had truly felt for her and how he hated himself and the twins for what they did to such an innocence.

He ran his fingers over her face, Alia and Elena were a lot alike. They both were so innocent and it was because of him that they both were suffering. Only Alia would at least live.

"Would you stop it?" He turned his head to observe the collector by his side. Though she was only a hundread years younger then him, she looked to be no more then Elena's age. It wasn't fair sometimes, on both parties, that they lived this long and still looked so young.

"What? Stop what Alia? Can I not lament over the loss of something that which is mine? He turned his gaze back once more to Elena. It was strange to say what was his, she had been so stubborn for so long. He believed he would go the way of his father, he had found himself there so many times. But he had been lucky. The girls which did not make it through the Labyrinth were often times selfish and refused to take his offer to exchange themselves for the child, and he could release that built up energy by taking a lover. But with Elena living in his castle even a lover would not have been enough to placate his need to have her.

"I mean stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault he took her. Rioghnan is a madman, he could not see back then his folly just as he can't now. If you must lay the blame on someone lay it on him, he is solely responsible for this." She slipped her fingers once again under his chin, but this time she urged him to stand. She knew him better then he knew himself sometimes. Those of the Court, of the Underground and those who ran his Labyrinth had little clue as to who the real Jareth was. He was not the monster he played for the young girls, nor was he the absolutely arrogant and cold-hearted king he liked to show the world. Only three women ever knew the real Jareth, and she was proud to be one of them. The other having long past died and the third now laying on his bed passing away quickly.

"You are very wrong, had I not given her the pendant, had I not brought her here this would not be happening. And there are two others who had a hand in this offense. And they lay dead at the hands of their accomplice." Alia sighed, he would not listen to her. Not anymore. She smiled, he had finally moved past what had happened. He needed to hear these things from someone else, someone who actually belonged to him. And she knew as they stood talking and arguing she was fading away.

"You are just as stubborn as always, but can we leave this be until we have Elena safe again?" He nodded, he was spending way to much time blaming himself and others, he needed to be trying to stop his power from killing her. But how?

"What is there we can do? It has already moved through her system, she is completely saturated with my power." Alia moved to sit beside Elena, she pulled a slight bit of her dress off her shoulders so that the top swell of the mortal's breasts were clearly showing. Jareth watched with wonderment, she had said that he must save her.

"You have control over her and your power, now is the time to use it. You have to settle her two parts, her mortal blood and your power, you have to force them to share her vessel." He sat beside the two on the bed unsure of what he was suppose to do.

"And how am I suppose to do this? I don't have the same control over her as I do my own power, I can not just command that the two sides get along." Alia grabbed his hand and rested it between Elena's breasts where he had pushed the crystal and the pendant through.

"A Nexus, you have to form a Nexus with her. It is much like when you enter their dreams, only what you do while in her is real. There will be no illusions, only representations. I will assist the best I can, I will form a weaker Nexus to lend you power, but you are the only one who can pacify your powers within her." He understood what she was asking of him, he had heard of this being done. But he had never heard of it being successful. Someone always screwed it up killing either one or both of them.

"How do I do that? I can not take the chance that what I do would kill her." Conjuring a large crystal she positioned herself kneeling just about Elena.

"You will know once you are in her. Now you need to be touching her for this, I don't have to have physical contact as I am only assisting. Take off your gloves, and hurry she is fading too quickly." Without hesitation he did as she instructed, placing his hand where she had set it a moment ago. He could feel the slight movement of her breathing and the warmth of her quickly cooling flesh. With little indication that anything had happened he found himself no longer in his room, but standing in front of two elegantly engraved headstones.

--------------------

"So what if he is not the true descendant of Leofric? He and his family have ruled the Goblin kingdom since the days of Oonagh and the first King. It is not as though he is not of royal blood at all, Oonagh was the Tuatha princess and all of her descendants were wed to other nobility. Besides this he and his family have ruled a kingdom that is otherwise considered to be undesirable. Who here wants to take it, who here wants to deal with the responsibilities of the Labyrinth?" The room where the Court gathered in Ardal was abuzz with whispers as Lady Assumpta pleaded her case. It was the same argument that had been discussed since King Rioghnan came with the news of Jareth's real ancestry. Most in the Court wanted to see him punished in some form or another, yet there were those who tried to protect him. A very small fraction of the Court already knew of the deceit of Oonagh, they had worked for thousands of years to keep it from the rest of the Court.

"None of us wish to take it, but that doesn't matter King Rioghnan has made a claim on the Goblin Kingdom. I would say that it seems he does want it." Lord Caolan leaned back in his chair, he was one of the main members who wished to see Jareth's head on a platter.

"But I put it to you all, how did King Rioghnan get this information? It is not a secret the rivalry between the two. The Sidhe King loathes his nephew to the point of murder. Does not all of this seem just a little peculiar to you?" Assumpta knew well the hate Rioghnan had for Jareth, she had seen it first hand. Her wanting to protect Jareth was more than just because she was his friend, and more than her because he was kind enough to provide her with a child. She had an obligation to his family and to his kingdom. She knew what would happen if Rioghnan was to take the Labyrinth from him. It would be more then just the Underground that would suffer, too much would be thrown out of balance. To many innocent lives would be lost.

"That is not the point Lady Assumpta. The reason for the Sidhe King's knowledge and revealing of it to us does not calculate into this. But the fact that we now have a King ruling under false pretences does." His High Lordship Tiernan sat poised about the rest of the Court, the smug expression on his face very visible to everyone in the room.

"But your Lordship………." Tiernan stood, his long robes shimmering with a silver elegance. He was definitely one to make a show of his power.

"We shall have no more talk of this! I want the first detachment of the army mobilized, we will be heading to the Goblin Kingdom to arrest His Majesty King Jareth. Once we have him in custody we will hold judgment on the severity of these offences of which he is charged. After we have carried out his sentence we will review all claims to the Labyrinth. Is this understood?" All in the room nodded whether they agreed or not, a decision had been made.

"Good, now Lord Ultan I want the first detachment mobilized immediately and ready to leave in one quarter of an hour. Lady Fiona draw up a warrant for His Majesty's arrest." Standing from her seat beside her husband and head of the Court Fiona set a scroll in front of him.

"Already done Your Lordship." Tiernan nodded and proceeded to sign the warrant. All in the room began to whisper about the complications of this matter, yet no one voiced their real concerns, not while his Lordship was still present.

"Lord Goban I presume that you and your wife would be able to transport the Court and the army to the Goblin Castle with no trouble?" Tiernan was already making his way to the exit by time Goban was able to make his answer.

After most everyone left had left Assumpta threw herself in one of the stray chairs.

"I guess this is it huh? Is there nothing we can do to save Jareth?" Goban patted his wife's shoulder as he sat beside her.

"Maybe we can talk to His Lordship, he has got to see that Rioghnan has set this entire thing up." Assumpta smiled weakly at her husband, Goban was a sweet man with good intentions, but he was also a bit naïve.

"No once my husband makes up his mind it is almost impossible to change it. Jareth has made many enemies, not only within the Court but throughout the Underground. It is in Tiernan's best interest to dispose of him." Goban watched as Fiona played with the long braid that laid across her breast, a clear sign she was nervous.

"So what? So me one member here, one person of nobility who has not made just as many enemies as he has!" It was true, everyone had enemies, some even more then Jareth did. If it was in the best interest to get rid of those who had them then most all of the Underground would be executed.

"Yes but remember my Husband that while we all have enemies none of us have a secret that could destroy us completely. For the fault of Leofric Jareth will die." There was no doubt in her mind what would take place the next few months, Jareth would die and Rioghnan would gain the Labyrinth.

"Either that or he will be banished to the Aboveground." Goban cringed, he was not as fond of mortals as his wife. Sure he loved his mortal child, how could he not? But he sure as hell had no plans to invite any more to live with him.

"If I was him I would pick execution." Assumpta just shook her head, she was at least grateful that he loved their daughter. She was worried at first he would send her back to Jareth to be turned into a goblin.

"No he would rather be banished." Fiona furrowed her brows, she may not dislike mortals as much as Goban but she would by no means want to be banished.

"But banishment means he would be stuck there for all eternity with no power. I couldn't handle that." She knew Jareth was a bit, well strange, but surely he would rather not have to endure all of that.

"I know Jareth, he has an unusual love of mortals. While I can not say he enjoys their company over those in the Underground I can say he would rather live among them powerless than die. Not to mention lately." She quieted before she said anymore. She was the only one who knew what really had been happening lately in the Goblin Kingdom. Assumpta often had trouble sleeping and employed Alia regularly to help with this matter. Her husband and the rest of the Court knew that he had brought another mortal to the Labyrinth, they even knew that she had taken his offer to stay. But what they didn't know was his relationship with the young girl. She wasn't sure how far it had gone, if they were lovers yet. But Alia seemed to believe that something was going to happen. And Alia was normally right. But had the Court known about this mortal Elena they might not look on it to kindly. While there was no way she could marry Jareth, she was not of noble blood, Underground or Aboveground, and she had no power to make up for this. She still could produce a half-blood heir for him if he would declare her his concubine.

"Let us just hope he doesn't have to choose. I do not want to think on a world Underground or Above where Rioghnan ruled the Labyrinth.

--------------------

Rioghnan sneered as he looked into the pool before him. Just moment ago he had been watching Jareth and Alia carrying the mortal girl through the castle, albeit the image was foggy. But now the pool before him looked like nothing more then a basin of water. Alia had destroyed his ring completely blocking him from viewing what was going on.

Eachann appeared in the throne room, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two cold figures of the twins. Aithne still pierced against the wall where her uncle had left her. He tried to hold the sickly feeling rising up within him. He knew the two very well, against his better judgment he had allowed himself to become one of their lovers, even while he was married. He didn't love them romantically, but he did love them.

"Do not stare, the whores deserved it. They were an abomination, had I allowed them they would have gladly became **_my _**lovers. What is it you need?" Eachann had no doubt that they would have give it no second thought about bedding their own uncle, but then again it was a common occurrence amongst the nobility of the Underground. Mostly when a royal family wanted to keep the bloodlines pure.

"Word has been sent that King Jareth is to be arrested. Even now as we speak the Court has mobilized the first detachment of their army and are heading for the Labyrinth." A smile graced the Sidhe King's lips as he stood from the pool. He slipped over to Aithne's dead body and ran his hand through her now lifeless green hair.

"It seems that the Court has heard me after all. No doubt I will be granted the Labyrinth, and all that is his." He laughed as he slipped his hand down Aithne's face and chest till he came to the sword. He grasped the hilt and pulled the sword from the wall. His niece's cold body smacking against the hard stone floor with a sickening thud. Her blood now dripping quietly on her face from the silver blade.

"Gather a few men, we leave for the Goblin Castle right away. I want to be there before the Court. I do not want to miss anything."

--------------------

Jareth watched as Elena ran her hands over the gravestones, her small childlike hands completely covered in leather. Who now kneeled before him at the graves looked less like the mortal girl he had taken from Aboveground and more like a female version of his younger self.

He remembered the scene playing out before him, it had been four hundred years ago. Only now he was not the one kneeling at his parents' graves asking for help. He was not the one distressed over the fact he had just became king and was far from ready. This time it was Elena playing the part of him.

He stepped closer and waited for her to stand. Once she did he took in her appearance fully. She was the spitting image of him on that day. Her legs were covered tightly in a pair of black leggings, the same style he had become so fond of during the Aboveground's Renaissance era. Her black poet's shirt tucked neatly into her breaches. She was missing the rib constricting vest he normally wore now a days and was as well minus the riding crop. Her shoulders still held her black cape and her boots lifted just above her knees. The only thing about the way she looked that was her was her hair and her physical appearance. Unlike his shorter, albeit still wild hair, her brown tresses fluttered down her shoulders and back unhindered by the loveknot she adored.

"Elena?" He stepped forward only to have her step back as he tried to touch her.

"Who are you?" Worry filled him as he watched her, she couldn't even recognize him.

"Elena, I am Jareth…." The look in her eyes was enough to rip anyone's heart to shreds. He stepped forward again, and once again she stepped back.

"Stop calling me Elena, **_I_** am Jareth." Jareth suddenly stopped, he began to realize what was going on. She not only was living his memories she was living them as him. She had no clue as to who she really was.

"No, look at me. You are not Jareth." She shook a little at his voice, he was lying she knew it. He was trying to trick her just as the twins did. They came and seduced her and kept her from her father and the woman she really loved. He was just here to trick her like them, he wanted her kingdom.

"You lie! I am King Jareth! You are an imposter who wishes only to deceive me!" Elena held her ground but her stance was shaky. She didn't know what was reality anymore. Thoughts kept surging through her brain and she couldn't tell which were her's and which belonged to someone else.

"Look at yourself, how can you be a king?" Elena looked down at her body, she saw not of what he spoke. She looked like a Goblin King.

"I am looking at myself, and I see nothing out of place!" Though the words seemed confident her voice was shaking wildly along with her body.

"Oh is that so. Take a good look at yourself, how can a woman be a king?" She opened her mouth to speak but as she slid her hands down her body she gasped. Her eyes soon followed and she began to notice things she had not a moment ago. She was missing things in places and had things in other places. She fell to the ground and whispered very quietly.

"Then who am I?" Jareth kneeled down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder bringing her into his chest.

"You are Elena." She looked up to him, looked at his lips and suddenly felt a strange sensation. Two memories bombarded her, two memories of the same event. In a moment of wonderment she slid her fingers over his lips and then hers. She remembered tasting his lips and yet tasting her own, she remembered being held in his arms and still holding herself in her arms. Her mind was fighting to choose an identity, who was she.

"Who is Elena? Who am I?" Jareth stood up pulling her with him. Looking around he realized what he was going to have to do, he knew now what Alia had meant by he would know.

"Elena you have to move on, move past this memory. Look at me." She shifted her gaze from his chest to his eyes, his burning eyes. Whoever he was, he was someone she knew.

"Now listen, I need you to move past this memory. You have to move to the future, four hundred years into the future. You have to remember, remember when the twins came to the castle with an offer of a game." Elena tried her hardest to do what he said, even if she really didn't understand what it was he wanted. But as long as she looked into his eyes she believed she could do whatever. Soon the scene shifted around them, moving past images of Jareth and random women in bed, past children and goblins, past a dark haired girl beating the Labyrinth. Moving past all of it till she got to where he asked her.

She stood there stunned at what she saw, there sleeping with tear stained cheeks was herself. But she didn't wear the clothes of the Goblin King, she wore a rosy pink gown of satin. She watched as the scenes played out like a movie. She saw herself traverse the Labyrinth, her first encounter with Jareth, almost dying at the hands of the Ben-Varry, meeting the twins, her first kiss with Jareth…. The scene stopped. The images of her and Jareth faded from in front of her, and as soon as she turned back to look at the man before her she realized who they were.

"Jareth?" He only smiled, she no longer was in his clothes. She now wore the same dress she wore when he first kiss her, the day he had told her about his family and about Alia. He ran his hand over her cheek, it was working. She was learning to control his power.

"Welcome back. I was beginning to think you were lost to me." She laughed as she looked around her, she was in the drawing room of the Goblin Castle. Everything as it was the night she realized that she had begun to feel something for Jareth, only then she didn't realize why. Was what she was feeling, what she now feels only an illusion?

"I think I may still be. I don't know who I really am, Jareth I…." He gently pressed his lips to her before spinning her around to look up at the two portraits of his parents.

"You are not fully lost, concentrate Elena, concentrate. Deep down your most important memories still exist." He held her close him as she worked to dig deeply within herself. She could feel a strong power moving inside her, she tried to ignore it, tried to work past it but it kept pushing in front of her.

"Don't ignore me, you have to learn to control that part of me which lives in you now. Elena just as I have your control, I give you now my control. Use it to manipulate that power." He pulled her even closer, a smile gracing his lips as he felt her touch his power. She could taste it, his energy. She reached out with her own sort of energy, she felt his power and began to move it this way and that. She found it was just like tossing balls in the air, or molding clay. She could manipulate it however she wished. Soon she used it to dig deeply within her mind, touching two safeguarded memories. She pulled them from their locked spot and when she opened her eyes she found where Jareth's parents' portraits had been were now ones of her's.

"Mother….Father…." She stepped away from Jareth and reached up touching the paintings. She laughed quietly, though she still could not remember anything else about who she was she at least had her parents.

"Thank you, I…" But she was cut off as Jareth gathered her in his arms. She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"We must leave now." She looked up to him, he looked so worried.

"Leave?" Running his fingers through her hair he wondered did she realize what was going on, what had happened to her. At that moment he wished he could reach even further in her mind and find the memories of what his uncle did to her and destroy them. But he knew he could cause too much damage to her that way.

"Elena we are in your mind, this is only the dream world. You are lying on my bed dying, Alia helped me form a Nexus with you. And we must leave now, Rioghnan is still out there. If we don't go now we could be stuck here forever." Elena pulled back, her mind all a flush with ideas.

"No, if we go back he could kill you. Why can't we just stay here? We won't ever have to worry if we stay here." Jareth pulled her back within his arms. She had gone through so much, living hundreds of years of his memories.

"Elena we can't, we have to get back. I have a kingdom to rule, and you…..you have to be with me." She shook her head, he was being unreasonable. Looking straight up into his eyes she shivered, his gaze always did that to her.

"But here it is safe, I won't loose you here." A small smile slipped past his lips, it seemed strange in so short of time she could feel what she did about him. But being where he was now he could feel her emotions towards him, and he could not help but sink into them.

"Who says that if we go back you will loose me?" He slipped his fingers through her hair, she was so fragile and delicate. How foolish mortals really were, he couldn't imagine the reason why Aboveground this little one was not praised.

"Rioghnan plans on killing you, I don't know what I would do if you died. I may have not known you for long, but it feels like I have been with you for hundreds of years." She closed her eyes sinking deeper in his arms. All her memories now were his, while she was only twenty years old she felt as though she were hundreds and had spent them all with him.

"I don't plan on dying, and even if I were to…...Elena….." He pulled her from his chest to look into her eyes. What if he was to die? He was not invincible, there was a chance that his uncle could kill him. But what would become of Elena? He dreaded the thought of Rioghnan claiming her as his. Slowly he turned her in his arms. The scene around them had changed, they were now standing within the stone garden. The sun shone on their faces as they looked over the roses and butterflies. He pressed his lips to her ear as he held her close. Elena closed her eyes tearing her gaze away from the garden.

"Elena, if I were to die I will always be with you. I am a part of you more then you realize. If we ever part I want you to remember this.

"That every time you feel the touch of a rose on your lips, that is me kissing you. Every time you hear the sound of birdsong, that is me singing to you. The whisper of the grasses in the breeze, that is me speaking to you. The light of the sun on your skin is my warm embrace as I take you in my arms. The twinkle of the stars are my eyes just gazing at you. And every time you feel the wind brush past your flesh, that is me making love to you." Elena shivered in his arms, what could one say after that? She turned and with glimmering eyes gazed into his.

"Ok, lets go home." He smiled and sending a quick thought to Alia found himself back within his room, holding on for dear life to Elena. Alia collapsed beside the two, her power almost spent. She smiled when she noticed Elena stir in the Goblin King's arms.

"You did well, I knew you would be able to save her." Jareth sat up slightly resting his weight on his elbow. He ran his bare hand up and down her long neck delighted in the feeling of her breathing beneath him.

"No she was the one who did it, she learned to control the power." Alia slipped from the bed, Jareth really had no idea what was happening. Could he not feel what love was pouring right from that girl for him?

"Your uncle was right about one thing, you are a fool. She would never have listened to anyone but you, do not think you had no hand in her return. And do not think that I do not know what had transpired between you two. I suggest you take care of her, from what I experienced while in her proved what I had already known." She smiled and walked to the door, she was tired and spent. She knew this would not be the last encounter with Rioghnan and she needed to rest before they met again.

Jareth only nodded as she left, his thoughts soon interrupted as Elena awoke.

Opening her eyes Elena thought she would cry. Jareth was leaning over her, his hand gently brushing over her.

"Elena, I'm…I…." For once in his life he did not know what to say, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Elena leaned up pulling him into a kiss. Gathering her in his arms he wondered how he could hate the twins so much when if it were not for them he would have never met her. Pulling away he brushed a few silent tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you. I don't care about anything else, just thank you." She laughed at the look on his face, she knew what had happened and why. She was able to feel it, just as before, only now she could control it. The burning within her was no longer controlling her. It was now safeguarded, held firmly in her chest just above her heart. It was Jareth, she held a piece of him within her, a real piece not just a memory.

She curled up in his arms, she knew danger came but she wasn't about to be denied this moment of peace. It was the least the Fates could give her after what she had been through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry for this one taking so long! I had a momentry writer's block, then of course it took a while to write this up. Ok now we only have I think three more chapters left of this story then I will be getting the sequel and prequel out.

Ok and I want to share this because it is freaking awsome!!!! My Good friend and sister Gebo made this banner for this story. also want to say check out Gebo and I's joint account The Gypsy Pirates, we have a Labyrinth story on there, and of course my good friend Nerds just got an account, Elaniea Casinya, and she just started posting her Labyrinth story. And Check out Tari's account July '91, she has an awsome Labyrinth story that everyone should read!


	18. Death Is There To Keep Us Honest

Death Is There To Keep Us Honest:

--------------------

Alia silently walked through the halls of the castle. Though tired she could not seem to sleep. Something was wrong and she could not help but feel it. She may not have the same connection with the Labyrinth as Jareth had, but she was connected in a way. She could tell when something was amiss, it was both a curse and a blessing for a Dream Collector.

Her mind kept returning to Jareth and Elena, she had been watching them since Elena came to the Labyrinth. She found Elena to be very interesting, and her dreams were wondrous. She knew early on that something was wrong with her, but it was not her place to interfere. Jareth was a Dream Collector as well and it would have been stepping over boundaries if she had tried to help.

Though she still loved Jareth she was happy that he finally could move past his history with her and her sisters. He had been bound by those memories and guilt for far too long.

A noise caught her attention as she walked closer to the throne room. The sound of hushed voices turned her from her inner thoughts. She stopped and edged closer to the entryway, slowly peeking in she had to hold her breath. Rioghnan stood dressed elegantly in black robes at Jareth's throne. He looked it over as though he were inspecting a fine piece of jewelry he wished to purchase.

Alia's face paled as she watched him recline in the throne, she knew what he planed. She turned back and conjured a crystal, within the shimmering orb she watched two figured entwined in each other's arms. She didn't care what lines she crossed, she had to do something this time.

--------------------

Jareth held Elena's small body closer to him just letting her feel safe. He tried to keep his thoughts on her and only her, but he could not help but wonder when his uncle would show. He really doubted that he would be satisfied in believing that Elena was dead. He pulled back no longer able to keep quiet. He smoothed out her hair as she gazed up at him, her chocolate eyes filled with that mark of time, a mark he now realized was him.

"Elena I have to know, what did Rioghnan do to you? How did he touch you?" He really didn't want to hear it, why would he? To hear how his uncle took her when she was his, he couldn't stand the thought. Elena rested her hand on his cheek, he had to know, they had been connected. She knew everything about him, even how he felt about her.

"I am sure My Lord that you already know the answer. He didn't touch me in the way you fear. I am not saying he didn't try, but you saved me. He could feel you in me and wouldn't touch me after that." She leaned up and softly kiss the corner of he lips. It was funny, his damning of her was also her saving, in more then one way.

"Saved you? That saving almost killed you, if it wasn't for Alia you would be dead now. So much for protecting you." He pulled from her hands and stood as he paced the room a little. Elena noticed the white sheets she now rested on and just smiled. It was strange but she knew this room like she had lived in it her whole life.

"Oh will you shut up! As I see it I am still alive and no worse for wear. So does it really matter how this happened? " She stood as she made her way to her King. She had all of his memories, al of his thoughts and emotions inside of her, she knew how he would beat himself up for this.

"Jareth, don't condemn yourself for this. You did me no wrong, in fact you gave me a gift far greater then you can imagine." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered sweetly in his ear. When he did not respond she sighed. This was going to take awhile, but he would soon see the gift he gave her. She pressed her lips to his cheek before pulling away to exit the room.

"Where are you going?! You just escaped death, you should be in bed." He picked her up in his arms gently setting her back on the bed, covering her with the heavy blankets. She laughed at his attempt to keep her in bed. She should be in bed, for what happened to her she should be exhausted, but funny thing was she wasn't, in fact she had never felt so alive.

"A little eager to have me in your bed are we?" He lifted a brow, she was beginning to sound like him.

"No, I could have you in my bed whenever I wanted. I have no need to be eager, but I think you do have need to rest." Elena laughed as she pulled the blankets from her and lifted herself up into his arms.

"Jareth please, I feel fine. I just want to find Alia and thank her for her help, she has done so much for both of us." Placing a small kiss on her forehead he nodded, she was stubborn and he knew it was best to let her just go. She smiled as she opened the door again, though before leaving she turned to smirk at Jareth.

"Oh and My Lord I do believe that you are mistaken. It is I who could have you in my bed whenever I wanted." Jareth laughed, she really was sounding more and more like him.

"Oh really? So why is it my chambers that we are in now?" She backed out of the room slowly closing the door, shouting one last remark before leaving to find Alia.

"Because you have the bigger bed, I need leg room."

--------------------

Rioghnan lounged in the Goblin King's throne. He wondered what he would do with the kingdom one he got it. He sure as hell didn't plan on actually ruling it, King of Sidhe had a lovely ring to it, but King of the Goblins didn't. Maybe he would just give it to some random Lord, make it a province of Annwyn. He could tear the entire thing down, the Labyrinth wasn't the prettiest site in all the Underground. The gardens were beautiful though, with a few touch ups here and there, the total genocide of the goblins this place would make a great summer castle.

Busy in his plans for the castle he didn't notice the small figure enter the throne room, that was until he caught site of the mass of brown hair. He thought he must be seeing a ghost, she should have been dead. He did not let his discomfort of her show, he leaned further back as if to say he didn't even care she was there.

"So you lived after all, pity I will still have to kill you." The small figure shifted quietly across the floor, the filmy dress she wore hanging off of her shoulders just as they had been in the Sidhe castle.

"A pity is it? It seems strange to me that for a man who hates his nephew so wholly that he goes out of his way to look and act like him. Though I must say Jareth pulls it off much better, you are….how to put it….small." Rioghnan flinched slightly, he wished he had a bit of moons blood. He thought he liked her much better drugged.

"What makes you believe that it is I who am imitating?" The young girl walked closer to the Sidhe King, her right hand hidden beneath the folds of fabric.

"Because I know Jareth, that is who he truly is. You on the other hand hide behind a mask." The girl moved closer, her hand visibly shaking beneath her dress. Rioghnan lifted a brow, she was nervous. But about what, him?

"A mask is better than hiding in a dream. But why is it you say I wear a mask? Do not you see I have hidden nothing to the world?" Rioghnan laughed as he idly played with the sleeves of his shirt.

"It is not the world to which you have hidden, it is you. You put on the mask and stand before the mirror and say; 'This is who I am.' and when the mirror shows you the truth you break it. You have become nothing more than shattered glass. You pine for that which is not yours, become what you envy in hopes she will come to you. How pathetic you are! Your mask has tarnished and your mirror broken, what are you now but a lie!" At this Rioghnan shot up from the throne, slowly with the grace of a hawk he circled the girl. She just gave a shaky smirk and waited for him to speak.

"You arrogant little mortal! You presume to speak to me so liberally?! What of me do you know, or really what of this world do you know? You were brought here by my horrid little nieces simply to be a distraction. You were meant to be nothing but a whore, my tool for revenge. And now you stand here and speak to me as though you know anything! You are more of a fool than my nephew, at least he knew better than to insult me about things he knew nothing about!" He stopped before her leaning closely as she began to pull her hand from the yards of fabric.

"And you are much more of a fool than me. I never would have allowed myself to fall into such a trap." Before she could think better of it she pulled a dagger from her dress and lunged at him. Her hand went straight past as he twirled to miss her attack. She soon found herself wrapped up in his arms, a cold steel resting at her throat.

"It seems my dear that you would." The cold blade edged closer ino her skin, her heart pounding harshly within her chest. She should have seen this coming, why didn't she manuver around him? Now she was in his hold and he had complete control. She shivered as she set his lips to her ear, his hot breath only making her ill.

"Did you really think that you, a petty mortal, could kill me? You know it really is a pity I must kill you, you are very pretty. Maybe if I killed Jareth first his hold on you would leave you quick enough and I could enjoy you." She tried not to gag, she had to act as little scared as she could.

"I would rather die." He pushed her body harder into his.

"If that is your wish my dear. But not yet, I want him to watch." She felt a shiver move through her, she knew why he was waiting. She could feel Jareth as he walked down the hall to the throne room. She closed her eyes tightly as her King stepped into the room, she couldn't bear to see the look on his face when he saw her in his uncle's arms, dagger at throat.

Jareth's eyes blazed fire as he halted, there in the middle of his throne room Rioghnan held Elena, _his_ Elena. He tried to keep his composure as he made a few steps in the room, he had little power left and he had to make his move just right to save Elena or all would be lost.

"Ah Uncle I see you have finally made it. But I do wonder why you would be holding one of your hosts with a dagger at her throat." Jareth twirled a hand in the air as he slowly circled the two. Rioghnan wasn't a fool, he knew what Jareth had planned. But if he moved on them he would slash the mortal's throat, if he was going to die he would take her with him.

"I wouldn't dare think about what you are about to do my dear Nephew. I will kill her before you coud harm me." The young girl squirmed a bit in his arms, this was not part of her plan.

"Jareth, go! Please, just let me go!" Jareth felt a pain shoot through his chest, would she really be willing to sacrafice herself to save him? He knew the connection between them was strong, but did it really cause her to fall that much in love with him?

"Don't be a fool child, he won't leave. You belong to him, an if there is one thing he hates it is loosing what is his. Mostly to me. Isn't that right?" Rioghnan pressed the dagger even harder against her neck, she could feel the flesh as it began to break.

"Rioghnan let her go, you have no reason to hold her hostage. I am who you want, and you can have a faire chance at me if you let her go." Rioghnan laughed, did he really think that was the way it was going to work?

" Jareth! What do you think you are doing?" She tried to push away from Rioghnan, she couldn't believe how stupid Jareth was being. He really must love her, even if he didn't realize it. Even if it was just the beginnings.

"Shut up! He might actually listen to you, must I make sure that he stays put?!" He pressed the blade further into her flesh and ran it lightly across her throat. She gasped as she felt the slight trickle of blood slip down her chest. Jareth felt his stomach turn as he watched the line of blood form across Elena's throat.

"Good, now if you don't mind Goblin King just sitting on your throne. The Court will be here any minute, we do not want to give them trouble now do we?" Jareth shot him a look, why would the Court be coming? Just then a thought struck him, Alia had said that Rioghnan had been watching them. There was no doubt he knew about the truth of his family. He must have sent word, that bastard had made sure that he would win either way.

"Ah I see we are putting two and two together. I guess not being able to kill you turned out for the best. The Court will arrest you, most likely execute you, and I will get your throne to do whatever I wish to. And of course this pretty thing." He laughed as he twirled a finger in the blood at her throat. Jareth had to use all his strength not to just jump on the man, Rioghnan was demented.

"Do not always be so cocky Rioghnan, you shall not be getting the throne! The Court shall see the truth of your scheme! Jareth please leave now!" She could feel her coming as she stood in his arms, if she got to the throne room things would turn much deadlier then they all ready were. Rioghnan jerked her back setting the blade back within the freshly sliced wound on her neck.

Unbeknownst to the three locked in a standoff the Court had already arrived and were on their way to the throne room. Assumpta was growing worried, the castle was deathly quiet. In all her years the Goblin Castle was never this quiet, there was always the noise of the goblins or Jareth yelling at the goblins. There was always something, never this endless silence.

"Elena I always protect what is mine, I am not leaving." She looked to the door, she was coming. She had to do something, knowing there was only one thing left to do she lifted her hand to Rioghnan's and allowed a few tears to fall. Her eyes settled on Jareth, it was now or never.

"Forgive me….." With that she grasped the cold blade in the Sidhe King's hand and digging into her flesh ran the steel across her throat. The dagger dug deeply slicing through with a clean cut, blood poured as though from an urn down over her body. She fell limply forward, hand still holding Rioghnan's hand and the blade. A scream sounded through the room. Shaking and completely sick Jareth turned his gaze on the source of the bloodcurdling scream. He thought he would fall right there as he gazed on the still living form of Elena. She was unharmed and standing only a few feet away from him staring with a pale face at the two bloody forms in the middle of the room.

Noticing her line of vision he pulled his thankful eyes away from her and set them on a very shocked Rioghnan. The girl in his arms began to change, her wavy brown hair shimmering red, her now cold eyes emerald. Rioghnan fell to his knees, his body trembling. A clink sounded as he dropped the dagger to the stone floor. He lifted Alia's head back to rest on his shoulder. Slipping his hand up to close her dull eyes he spread her blood across her face. He pulled her closer, why had she done this?

Jareth couldn't believe the sight before him, Alia must have used all of her power just to mask herself as Elena, even hid the taste of her power. She sacrificed herself for them.

Rioghnan placed a kiss softly on the Dream Collectors chilled lips, how he had not known that it was her? It was his fault, no! It was Jareth's, it was his just like last time.

The Court rounded the corner and entered the throne room, but what they were greeted with was much different them what they had expected. His Lordship Tiernan stood with stone eyes at the scene in front of him. The Sidhe King sat on the floor, the Tuatha Princess Alia dead in his arms. The bloody dagger still resting beside him.

Rioghnan laid Alia on the floor and unsheathed his sword, Jareth would die for this.

"It is your turn nephew, you have brought me and the Underground nothing but trouble the moment that whore of a mother of your's brought you into this world. Now you will pay for what you have done!" He rushed forward clashing his sword into Jareth's. Jareth reacted quickly, so this was the end of it all. He would finally be able to put an end to this six hundred year old score, and in the process avenge the death of so many innocent.

Goban signaled to the army to advance, but Tiernan held them back. He could taste the powers in the air, this matter was far from something they should be involved with.

"Don't, we mustn't interfere." He smoothed out the wrinkles in his robes and stood back.

"But Your Lordship?" Assumpta looked at the two locked opponents and the lone mortal girl. They had no idea that they were there, the two kings too busy trying to kill the other and the girl too afraid.

"It is not our affair, never was. But we shall remain as witnesses to this account." The entire Court nodded understanding the importance of this event. To be a witness to history was a rare thing, even for people who lived as long as they did.

Jareth and Rioghnan circled each other, their eyes locked on the others watching for their next move. Elena watched in horror as they fought past Alia's dead body. The two kings didn't speak, only fought with a great intenseness that would only be matched by the passion of the heart. The mortal girl moved closer to the Dream Collector, she gave up her life for Jareth. As soon as the path was clear she ran to her and gathered her up in her arms. The cooling blood turing her white gown crimson. A strange energy still surrounded Alia, and at Elena's touch it dissipated. She continued to hold the Collector tightly as her king and Rioghnan battled.

She could hear the groan of pain as Jareth slipped his sword into his Uncle's shoulder. Rioghnan bit back the pain and countered raming his sword right into Jareth's thigh. Elena screamed silently, she could feel the pain of her King's as though they were one person.

Jareth dropped his sword as he crumpled to the floor, Rioghnan used this to his advantage and swooped down aiming his sword for Jareth's sword.

Time seemed to stand still as the Court watched the two kings in a battle to the death. Elena watched as the sword came closer to his heart. She screamed and grabbing the first thing in reach charged Rioghnan as the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh echoed.

Metal clinked on the floor as Rioghnan stared down at his nephew, the Goblin King's sword embedded deeply in his gut. He turned his head to find the mortal girl holding the hilt of the bloody dagger as it fixed itself between his shoulder blades. Gasping at what she had just done she let go and stepped aside as Jareth stood forcing Rioghnan to stumble backwards. He twisted his sword tightly ensuring the Sidhe King the most pain. Blood trickled from his lips as he edged his way towards Alia. He pulled from the blade and collapsed on the Collector's now ice cold body. His breathing staggered as he tried to gather her in his arms, just as he pressed his trembling lips on her's Jareth kicked him away.

"You do not deserve to die in her arms!" Lifting his arms above his head he looked down at his uncle, how pathetic he was!

"I shed your blood for those who have died by your hands. May their suffering not be in vain." With that he plunged the crimson dappled blade through Rioghnan's throat. He stepped back falling to the floor in pain. Elena ran to him gathering him up in her arms, he rested a kiss atop her head and pulled her away from the site of the two dead before them.

"After six hundred years it is finally over." Elena looked up at him, her hand tracing the curves of his lips. She didn't need him to explain, she could see the events he spoke of.

"No, things never really end, they just make way for a new beginning." Both the King and his mortal girl looked up to the speaker. There standing before them was Tiernan, High Lord of the Court. And behind him stood the entire Court and their army. Jareth nodded and stood, he didn't bow his head. He didn't kowtow, nor did he acknowledge that the man before him held great power in the Underground. He was a King and bowed to no one. It was the willow's duty to bend to the wind, not his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok first off the Chapter title comes from the Song Ghosts from Dan Fogelburg, very beautiful song.

Ok now I said there was going to be three more chapters last time, ok well reviewing I realized I didn't have enough material for three chapters, so because of that the next chapter will be the last. But I have already started work on the sequel and the prequel. The Sequel is to be titled "This is my Winter" and shall be out most likely Monday evening, if not then Tuesday. I hurt my back so basicly all I will be doing all weekend is writing. Now I really want to run the prequel at the same time, but I would like to know what everyone thinks. Should I run it at the same time as the sequel or not? If I do I shall do alturnating chapters on the two stories.

Ok and a very special thanks to my sister -by sister i mean my real life sister- Charlie who help me with the bloody bits of this chapter. Also as always to Nerds Gebo and Tari who put up with me being evil...and a special one to Tari as she is the only one who can predict my writing so perfectly it in fact scares me!!!!!

I can not believe how quick I got this one done, this is in fact the longest, when it comes to words, fafic I have ever written, and my fav too!


	19. To Each Other The Finale

To Each Other:

Finale:

--------------------

"A beginning to what?" Jareth held his hands firmly behind his back, he knew why they were there. After so many years of keeping his family's secret safeguarded he had failed, and now the Labyrinth and his kingdom would be auctioned off to the higest bidder.

"A new life, a fresh start for a kingdom. Can anyone really foresee such a beginning?" Tiernan moved past Jareth to look down at Elena. So this was the mortal girl he had heard actualy accepted Jareth's offer. She was very pretty for a mortal, though a strange energy surrounded her. He could feel Jareth's power in her, but something else as well.

"I think that the Court not only can foresee this but already has it planned. If you are here to arrest me then shall we just get it over with? This is one matter that I do not feel like playing games with." Tiernan laughed as he stepped to kneel beside Alia. He ran his hand slowly over her. Such a loss to the Underground, her power was so strong. They had already lost the chance for her and Jareth's offspring, and now the loss of her power. As much as he hated it, Jareth was now the strongest Dream Collector in the Underground. His power was needed.

"We could, if that is your wish. But I am sure it would be a needless thing to take you into custody as I have just decided not to arrest you." Jareth could not hide the look of shock on his face, Tiernan never changed his mind.

"And why may I ask?" The High Lord conjured a white shroud in his graceful hands, with an airy wave of his arms he completely covered the cold body at his feet.

"Many reasons. But if you must, first off you are strongest Dream Collector now. It would be highly ignorant of me to try and have you executed. Second, it is quite obvious that what has transpired was simply a family matter and the Court never should have been brought into it." Tiernan stood and motioned to a few of the soldiers to gather Alia's body. The loss of her would be felt by the entire Underground. What revenge, he thought, would her father try to exact?

"Is this all? You don't even plan on investigating the claims that I am not rightfully king? How naive of you." The hatred in his voice was apparent, he knew what was going on in that head of his.

"Well as you can see your accuser is dead, and so can not testify. Plus must I remind you that he just murdered the Tuatha princess? I do believe that we can not trust his claims." Jareth simply nodded, the Court was if nothing else cautious about burning bridges that could never be rebuilt.

"I see. Well then if you would excuse us, the young lady and I have been through quite an ordeal. I shall have my goblins prepare guest quarters for each of you, the best chambers of course. And I will allow the regiment to camp in the eastern courtyard." Jareth lifted Elena from the ground with ease. He kept care not to show too much affection for her. Though he wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms lock them both away in his chambers he knew if the Court realized just what was going through his mind Tiernan might rethink his decision to let him go free. Half-breed heirs were not looked on too kindly.

"Ah yes, the arrangements do sound ideal. But before you go…..Mortal come here." He held his hand out as though he were motioning to a child. And Elena guessed to him she most likely was, if Jareth was young at six hundred and fifty years she must be like a newborn in this man's eyes.

She hesitated at first, she knew all about High Lord Tiernan from Jareth's memories. He wasn't the nicest of the Court members, nor did he have a great liking for mortals. Looking as arrogant as he could he nudged her over to the High Lord, hopefully she would understand they had to keep up appearances.

Elena stood before the High Lord and rested her hand in his. She gasped as he began to flip her hand over in his, his eyes scanning her fingers. Once finished he pulled her closer to him so her body was just a breath from pressing against his. Jareth jolted a little unsure what High Lord Tiernan would do. He grew angry as he watched him examine her from top to bottom. His hands ran through her hair which had begun to topple out of the intricate weaving. His fingers traced down her cheeks to slip over her soft lips. Jareth had to use what strength he had from just picking up his sword and plunging it into Tiernan as he watched him slide his hand down Elena's shoulders to cup her breast.

"Hey!" She smacked his hand away and took a step back towards Jareth, that was far more than was necessary. Tiernan laughed as he looked Elena over, she just knew he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I see why you like this one. She is very beautiful, but there is something much more to her. You have my congratulations on finding yourself such a grand woman, even if she is mortal. Can't be helped I suppose. I expect we shall see Lady Elena at the next Court Ball then?" Letting out the breath he had been holding Jareth pulled Elena's back into him. This day was turning to be one surprise after another.

"Assuredly so. I suspect that you and the rest of the Court would like to retire now. I shall have word sent to His Magesty King Ennis of the Tuatha about the fate of his second born. Now if you will excuse us, good-day."

--------------------

"So they won't even arrest you for killing Rioghnan?" Elena leaned against the pillows of Jareth's bed. She was curled up in a tight ball hugging her knees to her chest as she watched the Healer work on Jareth's leg. She had been the first to be checked over, he had insisted upon it. After washing and dressing in his private bath chambers she had entered the bed chambers to find Jareth stripped to his scivvies. She had smiled sweetly with a bit of a blush and rested on his bed.

"No Tiernan wouldn't risk it. First off as Rioghnan murdered Alia, his arresting me might upset King Ennis. He has always been an ally of my kingdom, and a great friend of Father's. It was partly his idea that Alia and I get married. He once told Father before she was born that he wished for a son so his first born would be free to marry me. I am not sure what transpired between them, but they fought together in the war with the western realms. War tends to create strong bonds." He pulled a heavy robe around his shoulders as the Healer left. Unfortunately he would have a small scar across his thigh, he didn't have the energy to lend his power, and his Hearler was not at his strongest after treating Elena.

"So they are doing this to keep the peace?" She was a little confused, she may have all of his knowledge and his memories, but it was a little overwhelming to process so quickly.

"Not exactly, with Alia's death I become strongest Dream Collector. It would be foolish to try and execute me. The Underground is ruled by power, they need me whether they like it or not. Before Alia died they could have easily gotten rid of me, they could still obtain power through her children. Now though their only hope of gaining even a form of that power is through me and my children. Tiernan didn't do this out of some sense of duty to his world or for his compassion, he did it for his own reasons. The same reasons he stayed to witness Rioghnan's death. It is to their advantage." He sat on the bed beside Elena, his hand running absently up her leg. To think she was his, and he was her's.

"It seems strange to me that watching the two of us repeatedly stab that bastard is somehow beneficial to the Court. Do they find pleasure in senseless bloodshed? Perhaps they should start the Gladiator games in the Underground." Sighing Jareth pulled her legs from her chin and smoothed out her gown. Scooting to sit just against her belly he smiled. Elena couldn't help but wrap her legs around his willowy form. She giggled as Jareth ran his hand through her hair, what power he had regained causing the fizzy curls to behave.

"My Dear don't be so cynical. It was far from watching us kill Rioghnan, in fact I can attest that all but the regiment will be having nightmares for quite sometime. And as I am too weak….and preoccupied to help them they shall just have to deal with it." He lowered his lips to brush hers but Elena pulled back and sat up resting her back against the headboard.

"Jareth….so what is the benefit?" It wasn't that she didn't want to be in his arms, but she needed to know what was going on first. She had lost all of her memeries, just about died, helped kill a king, was in a world where magic existed, she needed to make sense of something.

"They just witnessed a historic event. In your world that is something merely to be proud of, a thing to say you were there. But here it is power, because we live to be thousands upon thousands of years old those who can say they were there, say they can attest to the validity of the event have power. In essence they become noteworthy, thus increasing their legitimacy in their postions." She nodded, the Underground was the perfect example of knowledge is power. To think that the Court and the army now had more control and power just because of witnessing what had transpired. It was mindboggling.

"Ok, well that explains their actions. But Jareth one thing I am still a little worried about. Alia, Rioghnan didn't murder her, she was the one who slit her throat. What if King Ennis found out, or the Court?" Jareth smiled softly as he ran his fingers up and down her hip. She was such a worrywart, he knew he was going to have a time with her. All the things she could fuss over in the Underground.

"King Ennis would never tell the Court, he wouldn't be less grieved but he would be much better off. I have actually sent word to him with the truth of the matter. His daughter died to protect her king, she may have been a princess but she was under my rule. There is nothing more honorable than to sacrifice yourself for your king and kingdom. Alia will have a hero's funeral and will forever be deemed a martyr." He set his forehead against hers and took a moment to take in her scent. She was so sweet it was hard to believe she wasn't born of a flower.

"And do not worry, even if the Court found out it is still the same as it is now. They want the power of my heirs, they shall not try to arrest me again. Not unless there was some dire reason." Finally reassured, for the moment at least, she still had so much on her mind. She pressed a quick kiss on his lips and slithered out of his arms. Jareth rested down on the pillows and propped his head with his hand.

"And where do you think you are going?" Elena stopped at the door, her bare feet already freezing on the stone floor.

"I would say to my room, it is very late and I have been through so much." Jareth stood from the bed and with the agileness of a panther stalking his prey he advanced on her. She could not help but laugh as he flug her over his shoulder. As quickly as he could he set her among his sheets and covered her shivering form with the heavy blankets.

"You are staying here tonight, and every night until the Court returns to Ardal. I don't trust Tiernan, and this is the only room in the castle that not even he can enter without me." Elena lifted her eyebrow as she looked at him in his robe.

"And how do you figure this will work?" Jareth stood there for a moment before he realized what she had ment, with a flick of his wrist his robe was replaced with a simple pair of white pants.

"Do not worry, sleep is all I plan on doing tonight. There shall be nothing between us but innocent kisses unless you decide otherwise." He slipped between the covers and rested his hands behind his head. Elena thought for a moment before cuddling up against him, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Well maybe they don't have to be _that_ innocent of kisses." Jareth laughed as he pulled her up closer to him, his lips claiming hers with a wild passion. When he pulled back she just sighed resting once again against his chest.

"Sleep now my Dear, we have an awful lot to deal with in the morning."

--------------------

Elena stood in front of the mirror as a few graceful maids worked to make her presentable. Jareth had insisted on them, though she was still a little nervous after what had happened at the Sidhe castle.

From what Elena was able to gather King Ennis and his court had arrived four hours earlier. Jareth had been gone that whole time working out the funeral arrangements. He had explained that while she was Princess of the Tuatha she was also his subject. The fact was that the entire Court could be moved to Tuatha for the funeral there.

Elena hoped not, she loved dressing up and very much enjoyed the dresses Jareth had doted on her with. But what she had to wear on that day was something she would rather not wear for long. It was beautiful, Jareth had made sure of that, but it was solemn. It was completely black with matching gloves and slippers. By time her maids had placed the black lace veil over her face the only bit of skin showing was the massive amount of cleavage pouring from the corset.

"You look beautiful, it's a pity though the occasion." Elena sighed as Jareth slid his hands down her arms to gather her hands in his.

"Yes pity….Jareth why is everyone acting like this is not a sad thing? I know how you felt about Alia but you don't even shead a tear for her." Pulling her close he nussled his face between the curve of her shoulders, his lips sweeping gently over her flesh.

"Believe me Elena I am not heartless. But it's formalites, sometimes I wish I could just openly grieve. But I am King and must be strong for my people." He pulled back a bit and turned Elena in his arms. He lifted the lace from her face to gaze into her eyes.

"But I know I can surrvive this as I have you. I did love Alia once, but…." Not finishing he violently pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was wild and passionate, the touch of his hand and lips showing her just how much he was grieving. When he pulled back he recovered her face with the veil. It was then she noticed the black clothing he also wore.

"Come on, you have been acknowledged as Lady of my Kingdom you must be seen arriving with me." She nodded and took his arm, she was glad for the veil she was not sure if she could keep from crying like Jareth.

--------------------

A sorrowful tune lifted delecatly through the small grove where the funeral party stood. Elena watched as Alia's body was carried in, she looked almost more beautiful than when she were alive. Her body was lowered on a stone table, the white skirts of her dress fluttering in the wind.

King Ennis stood beside his daughter, he shed no tears but the pain was appearent on his face. He grasped her hands in his before setting them on her chest. Elena watched as all assembled did the same, Jareth had explained the ceremony as best as he could. The grasping of the hands signified leading her away from pain and onto rest. When Elena was bid to do the same she slowly advanced, her small feet making little sound as they padded their way to Alia. She took her hands, but unlike the rest she pressed her tiny lips to the soft flesh of her hands. She barely knew the woman before her, but because of Jareth's memories she felt as though she grew up with her. She set her hands back on her chest and returned to her place.

Jareth stepped forward, all that had happened seemed simply to be a dream. He felt as though he would wake up at any moment and the past four hundred years would have never happened. He would open his eyes to find that Alia was his wife and was sleeping soundly beside him. Things should have worked out then, the Twins should never have come to know him. He should have gotten rid of them, but he was a foolish young prince. And now because of this things had come full circle. But what was, was far from what it was suppose to be. Alia was dead, the twins were dead, and his uncle as well. Four dead, but how many, he asked himself, would have died had Alia not done what she did? Had Rioghnan lived he would have destroyed the lives of many and kiled many many more. Was Alia's sacrifice in vain though? Other's would rise to take his uncle's place.

He shook the thoughts from his head, Alia did not surrender for the Sidhe kingdom, she did it for him. Him and Elena. He took a moment to look back at the young woman who had begun to capture his heart. Alia had given him a gift he could only hope to repay one day.

Looking down at his once betrothed, the woman he had once loved, he could not help but give way to grief. He fell to his knees and pulled the veil from Alia's face. Softly he pressed his lips to hers, she was cold and made him shiver.

Elena looked away no longer able to take the site of Jareth's grief. She loved him and even though it had been so quick it hurt to think his heart could still be connected to another's.

Pulling back he rested the veil back over her face. He knelt there for sometime just holding her hands, he didn't care what the Court thought. He had been denied the right to mourn his father, he was not about to let them deny him this.

The Court and all who attended watched in silence as the mighty Goblin King was reduced to a man overtaken by sorrow. King Ennis rested his hand on Elena's shoulder. Without a word he nodded to her and looked to Jareth. Understanding Elena left her place among the members of the Goblin and Tuatha Court and knelt beside Jareth. Whne he didn't take notice she slid her fingers under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Jareth, come on we have to let her go now." With a slight sigh he nodded and stood taking Elena with him. He escorted her back to the crowd and followed with King Ennis and High Lord Tiernan to stand on each side of Alia. Ennis looked at his daughter and then back and forth between Jareth and Elena.

"Lady Elena please would you assist us?" Feeling ut of place she returned to the stone. Ennis smiled and motioned to take the side beside Jareth. Four beautifully dressed elves slipped in between them and began to set small crystals around her body. Jareth conjured four of his own and handed them to the other three after the elves had left. Elena followed as they all began to hold their hands out palm up. Jareth set one of his hands under hers as she was instructed to do the same to Ennis. By time they were done all four of them were joined by hands with the crystals atop them.

Voices rose above them from all places, but Elena could not find their source. Reaching into her mind she understood this part of the ceremony. They were sending Alia's power to the Aboveground where it would flourish forever creating forests and groves. The further back she explored her new memories the more she understood. She couldn't help but smile, Alia's power was so great. She could only imagine what wonders she would create.

The crystals in their hands began to glow and she found herself following along with Jareth and the others in singing. She didn't know the words but they came to her effortlessly. She felt a tremble within her body. Something beautiful was happening, she felt safe and warm as the ceremony continued on. It was as though Alia's power was comforting her, telling her it would all be fine.

Jareth could barely take it, her power was so warm as it worked to make its way Aboveground. He felt a whisper across his ears and a soft heat on his lips.

_"I shall be with you always. Take care my Love….and care for her, you belong to each other now." _Had it been Alia? Only she could have such tender requests and be as selfless.

The song ended with an almost whisper, Elena pulled back and just gazed at Alia. She rested a hand on her cheek, how could she feel so much comfort from one she barely knew? Jareth slipped his hand into her's and took a few steps back.

Alia's power was now gone, all that remained was her body. All those in attendance followed as she was lowered onto a pile of brush. Jareth pulled the two of them to the head of the crowd, he grasped a torch tightly in his hand. Elena squeezed his other hand and gave him a small reassuring smile. Before he could have time to think over what he was about to do he tossed the torch into the brush. Alia's body was engulfed in flames before them, Elena watched on as the Collector was given to the wind. A tear slid from her eyes, a warm hand wiping it away before it could hit the ground. Jareth ran his fingers over her cheek.

After what seemed an eternity the fires died down leaving nothing but a pile of ashes. Groups of men began to pile stones over this, and then covering her completely in dirt. The burial mounds reminiscent of those seen in old Ireland. Perhaps these were their precursors.

Jareth flicked his wrist to once again conjure a crystal. With a soft toss it exploded in a mass of shimmer over the mound, where the glittering dust fell bloomed flowers. Elena wrapped her arm around her King. It was over now, Alia was resting and her power would sustain the Aboveworld in ways only daydreamers could imagine.

--------------------

Elena leaned against the railing of the balcony, after the wake had finished and all the guests had left she found herself wandering around the Castle. The Court had left soon after the burial, save three; Lord Goban, the Head of Armies, his wife Lady Assumpta, Matron of Ceremonies. And lastly Lady Fiona, the Lady of the Light and wife of High Lord Tiernan. Jareth has explained the importance of the three, the Goblin kingdom's only allies within the Court. Fiona being the most important as she had her husband's favor most of all.

Elena had enjoyed the three's company greatly, mostly as Jareth had disappeared among the throng of nobles. Assumpta had constantly made mention of His Majesty's duties in this matter, of course Elena already understood. But she did thank the Lady for her kindness towards her. While no one really said anything to her it was apparent that she was not well favored. She could hear the slight whispers amongst the crowd of the mortal girl who would be the downfall of the Goblin kingdom, she would would produce a half-breed heir. She was far from what anyone had envisioned bearing the Goblin King's child.

The sky grew dark as she watched the very last of the tarrying guests leave. In fact they had been the three members of the Court. She could only assume they had business with Jareth.

"I thought I would find you out here. It is growing cold you should come in and sit by the fire." Elena smiled faintly as the carriage carrying her three newest friends disappeared into thin air. She turned to find Jareth standing in the doorway already out of his funeral attire.

"You aren't drinking more of that spirit are you?" She pointed to the high ball glass in his hand. He shrugged and drank down the last bit of the red liquid.

"No, not anymore." She only shook her head and walked past him into the ballroom. Grabbing a glass herself she poured a small amount of wine that King Ennis had provided for the wake. It was much less strong and was compatable with her mortal metabolism. Taking a sip she turned to look at the dreary scene around her.

"To bad funerals Aboveground are not like ones here. One thing I must say about your people is that they sure know how to give a send off." She rose her glass to the portrait that now hung on the western wall of the ballroom.

"To you my friend, may you have peace and rest. And may your power flourish Aboveground to fuel the dreams of children." She drank down the glass of wine in one gulp and returned to fill her glass once more. Jareth lifted his glass just as Elena but sighed realizing he had already emptied it. He looked down as he noticed Elena filling the glass to the brim with spirit. He lifted a brow only to have her shrug her shouders.

"Your people." Elena looked back from where she had gone to set the bottle, Jareth stood just watching the red spirit in his glass swirl with his movements.

"What?" After a pause he looked up to meet her chocolate eyes.

"I said your people. They are your people now, you have become part of the Underground and they have become a part of you. They are as much your people as mine, and you are as much mine and I am yours." He walked a ways and set down his glass. Elena just watched for a moment, but unable to stand being alone and cold any longer she pulled herself in his arms. Jareth smiled and held her close. Noticing she was still in her mourning clothes he ran his hand along her back, her clothing changing to a heavy blue gown. Grateful for his attentions she lifted to lay a soft kiss on is lips. She pulled back not really wanting to leave the warmth of his arms, but feeling as though she had to move about. Jareth waited till she was back out on the balcony before he followed her.

"What did Goban, Assumpta and Fiona have to say? You were with them an awful long time." Jareth sighed pulling her in his arms, butting her back against his chest.

"Apparently Rioghnan's death may have stopped a war, but seems it may have begun another." Elena played with the cuffs of his sleeves as she looked out over the night say above the Labyrinth.

"He must have been a very liked or very hated man for so much to ride on his life and death." She laughed to herself, she doubted very much he was liked by anyone.

"Rioghnan had made many enemies while he was alive, he had oppressed the smaller kingdoms just south of Annwyn. They had come together to form a formidable army, had not Goban sent word with proof of his death last night to the United Kings they would have struck Annwyn at dawn." While most mortals believed his realm to be one of fairytales where nothing bad ever happened, he knew better. War was a very real thing within the Underground.

"You said it may have started one? Surely no one plans on attacking you for defending your life against your uncle?" He laughed and pulled her tighter.

"No, most in the Underground will celebrate me for what I have done. No now there will be a bidding war for Annwyn. Rioghnan had no heirs and it seems he killed the only two who could have staked a claim." He ran his fingers through her hair as a small wind picked up. Elena did not need him to give details on whom he had been talking about. No doubt he waisted little time in killing the twins.

"So will you try to stake a claim? Annwyn is not very far from here, it could easily be incorporated into the Labyrinth." Jareth pulled back to lean against the railing. His kingdom wasn't the most celebrated or rich even, adding the Sidhe kindom would greatly increase his wealth of his kingdom. He would hold much power if he were to.

"No, I do not want his kingdom. I don't need it. All I could ever want is here." He smiled as Elena stood beside him. Silence overtook them as they both stood without a word watching the night sky. So much was on both of their minds, neither one knowing where to start first.

"I will never be the same again will I? I mean all my memories, they are truly gone forever aren't they? I am no longer Elena." Jareth pulled her to look at him, he ran his thumb across her lips causing her to shiver slightly.

"No you won't be the same, you memories of who you once were are gone. I doubt they will ever return, what you have now is all there is left. We waited to long, had we figured out what had happened earlier we might have saved much more. But do not think you are no longer the same young woman you were when you came here. You still are everything you were, you still are Elena. Memories do not make a person, they only record who they are." Elena laughed softly as he pressed his lips to hers. She slid a finger between their lips before he could deepen it. He lifted a brow, she was such a strange but wonderful woman.

"I think I can live with that. Those two memories I have left are enough. I believe that I can be happy here as long as I have the memory of my parents, and as long as I have you." She turned back to watch as the lights in the city began to wane as the goblins went to bed.

"I am glad to hear it. But I wonder my Dear, if you realize you still have once choice to make. The dream for beating the Labyrinth." Turning to enter back within the castle Elena laughed quietly.

"My King do not you realize I have my dream already? You."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok yeppers that is it! Hehe this has to be the fastest I have ever written a story! While it is not the longest in chapters it is in words.

Ok well thankies of course to Tari, Nerds, and Gebo, I love you three and sorry for being so evil to you...but not really hehe. But that is why you love me.

Now I have already started the Sequel, "This is My Winter" should be out maybe by next monday, or maybe earlier depends when I get time to write.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own a thing from the movie! Please check author page for full disclaimer.


End file.
